Experiment of the dead
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: Ross hikatori tires his best to live a somewhat normal life in Japan with his father. But his somewhat normal life is shattered when the living dead come back to life. Armed with the weapons that his father made him, and his friends at his side. They venture out to the world they once knew.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

An: ok let me get one thing straight. This story is made clearly for FUN! And now that I have said that let me make some rules:

1. If you don't like the story, then you don't have to read it.

2. Some of the characters may be out of charter, mostly because I haven't seen highscool of the dead in a very long time. And I stopes at episode 6 (I think I know why *blushes*). and I will re-watch the show to get everything in order somewhat.

3. Spelling and grammar. Some of it will be crap, you have been warned.

4. If you have any ideas for the story, then by all means tell me, I'd love to add them.

5. Don't forget to comment ^_^

Ok, now that's all said and done, I will say this. No I am not letting this story get in the way of F.A.T.E 2, I just need to get my thoughts together with that story and it's chapters. But I'm just doing this story for fun. And I thought about this for a while now, and I have decided to add my two cents into the mix.

So now I shall make a highschool of the dead fanfic.

Enjoy 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was another normal day in japan. A boring normal day, everyone was living there life like a pattern. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Well...until a certain boy and his father from had moved to the island a few years ago.

"were here" a young man said, he then looked at the bundle in his arm. He moved the blanket aside to glance at a sleeping baby boy.

The young man sighed "I'll make sure that you have a normal life" he said.

-18 years latter-

Location: yokota highschool- the principal's office

"I'm telling you that this kid is not normal! Nobody could harm someone the way he did!" one teacher yelled as he pointed at the student in front of him.

The student was Ross hikatori. Ross had his arms crossed and his left leg over his right, he had semi short orange hair that covered his right eye, his build was average, and his eyes were brown. Ross sighed as his father was sitting next to him rubbed the sides of his head in frustration.

"do you have any proof that he harmed you?" ross's father said to the teacher, the teacher then showed him the huge scar on his arm.

"just look at it! This was made by him!" the teacher shouted, Ross smirked "nice scar, I wish I had one that cool" he said. The teacher glared at him, ross's father took note of the scar and sighed.

'not again' he thought.

The principal on the other hand just shook his head "mr. hikatori, you do know that a student hurting a teacher is-" he was cut off as the teacher slammed his fist on the desk "he didn't use his hands! Nor did he use a weapon to give me this!" he said, everyone looked at him "oh? Then how did he give you that scar then?" the principal asked.

The teacher then glared at Ross "he...he used l-lighting..." he said in a low tone at the end.

The principal raised his eyebrow at him "I'm sorry, what was that? I must have misheard you" he said in a sarcastic tone. The teacher gritted his teeth, he knew that no one would believe his story but he was determined. "he used lighting!" he shouted "that brat used pure lighting from his hand and gave me this!", he then walked over to the boy and Leaned right in front of his face "go on! Do it again! Try and give me another scar!" he said.

Everyone just looked at the man as if he was crazy, Ross on the other hand just laughed "hahah! Are you for real? You really think that someone could do that? Magically make lighting come from there hand? I think someone hit there head too hard" he said. The teacher then grabbed the boy by the collar "I know you did it! I saw it for myself!" he said. principal then placed his hands on the teachers arms "enough! This had gone on long enough!" he said as he made him lose his grip on Ross.

The principal then looked at the boy "Ross, you are hear by expelled for assaulting a teacher" the principal said as he looked at the man "really now, lighting coming from his hands? How old are you to think such things". The principal then lead Ross and his father out of the building, the two of them walked to the car and drove off.

The drive was quiet to say the least, ross's father decided to start up a conversation with his son "so, how was school?" he asked.

Ross was looking out the window as his eyes tried to stay open "it was ok dad" he said "well besides the part that I'm expelled".

Ross's father then had a serious "you used your gift on that teacher didn't you Ross?" he asked, ross's eyes then shot open the moment he heard that. He turned to his father who sighed as he placed his hand on his son "this is now the second highschool that you have been expelled from, the first time you were expelled for causing the whole school to blackout, and now you attack a teacher". Ross looked away from his father "he kept picking on me because I was different, then has the nerve to give me detention and make me do other crap. And when I finally put my foot down he tries to attack me, so I did what I had to do.

Ross then looked at his hand as a blue spark surged from his finger "besides, no one will believe him".

"that may be true Ross, but I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't be using our gift to cause trouble or harm. Just because you were born with such abilities doesn't mean that you should abuse them".

"fine..." Ross then let the blue spark from his finger increase as more sparks appeared, he sighed as the sparks then became stronger. Soon he then formed a ball of pure lighting in his hand.

"funny how I didn't use my lighting volt" Ross said, ross's father then frowned at him "I thought we agreed to not use our powers in the car" he said with a stern voice, Ross quickly nodded as he powered down the ball of lightning. The two of them then stopped at there destination, Ross quickly got out of the car and took off his school shirt and Burned it to shreds with a bit of his lighting as it was now no longer blue but red.

"well I guess that will have to find another school huh?" he asked his father, his father nodded as he rubbed his beard "unfortunately" he said. Ross lowered his head in shame, he didn't mean to cause so much stress on his father ever since he got his 'gift' the day he was born. But at the same he couldn't help it, it was so much fun to be born with the kind of gift that he had, he had tried and tried to keep it under control. But that plan had always failed when it came to bullies that picked on him or teachers giving him a hard time. Or the typical prank.

Ross then walked inside the house as his father followed suit.

"I'll look up another school, hopefully there not full" Ross's father said, Ross nodded as he went upstairs to his room but stopped half way.

"dad..." Ross said.

"hm? What is it Ross?".

Ross sighed "I'm sorry for making your life a living hell" he then walked up the stairs and went to his room. His father just looked at the stairs as he shook his head "it's not your fault, not at all" he said to himself as he walked into the other room.

'that fault mostly goes to your mother'.

Note: and done with chapter 1, now like I said. This is only made for fun, so there is no reason to take this story seriously. Now this story will be a little different, mostly because I would like you the readers to pick out what you would like to see next.

Here is the list of choices for This story:

1. Who would like to see Ross with for a love interest?

Saeko Busujimi

Shizuka Marikawa

Saya Takagi

rei miyamoto

2. Who would you like for him to meet first in the story?

3. Once he becomes friends with one of the main characters, do you think he should tell them about his *aheam* 'gift' or not?

Like I said before, this story won't really be moving forward unless these questions are answered. Why? Because I am a evil cliffhanger/plot hole bastered at times *evil laughter*

Anyway I'm sure you have a lot of questions on what the holy fuck is going on. Why dose Ross have this 'gift' ?, how did he get it? Who is his mother? And many many more.

They shall be explained...or will they hehehe!

Only one way to find out, your gonna have to wait

p.s please review, I really would love more reviews to read from all of you. Plus like I said, the only way I'll get this story going will be by the choices that you all make. Think of it as a point and click advenure game. Anyway, be sure to review. And if you have any question, then by all means ask me anything and I will be more than happy to answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Fujima Academy

*puts a jar on the table* reviews please

Oh and i will try to not make Ross overpowered, his lighting based powers have a limit and strength.

Blue is the weakest one, and since he only knows lighting volt. It doesn't take up a lot of his energy.

Red is a much more stronger version. As when he uses this version of lighting he loses a bit more of his energy.

Now there is a third version and it's extremely powerful. And it will also change his appearance (mostly the hair and eyes), but when using this version of lighting it acts as a double edge sword. As were he will gain a huge amount of power, he will also lose a massive amount of his energy. If used for too long, he'll pass out.

So now that I got that out of the way, let's start the story.

Remember if you have any questions that you want to ask me. Then by all means send me a pm please. Also the poll is still up.

Enjoy

P.s if you have an idea that you would like to see or have an oc of your own that you would like to add into this story. Then send away, I'll look at it and see how your oc will fit into the story.

Enjoy

-5 days latter-

-Hikatori manor-

Ross was asleep in his bed as he was in his own little world inside his head. Sadly his dream was gone in an instant as the sound of his alarm clock went off.

Ross then lazily reached out his hand and placed it on the clock and pulled it out of it's socket and threw it at the wall.

"fuck *yawns* you" he mumbled as he went back to sleep, but fate would not allow him the satisfaction of staying in bed for another 10 minutes as his father then called for him downstairs.

"Ross! Get up! It's six twenty four in the morning and you have to be at your new school at seven thirty!" he shouted.

Ross poked his head out from his bed sheets to see his broken clock and saw that it was now six twenty six.

"aw shit!" Ross said as he jumped out of bed and started to get ready for his new school, but in all honesty he really didn't want to deal with anyone. He tried twice to make friends, but they all ended the same. With either him being betrayed or used. Thus, he made sure to stay out of conversations as much as possible.

As soon as Ross had gotten dressed in his new school uniform and made himself a quick breakfast and lunch. He ran out of the house with his father and jumped into the car as they headed to his new school.

-Fujima Academy-

The drive was only a few miles from the house as they stopped at the front gates of Fujima Academy, ross's father read up about the school and saw that it had some good classes for his son. He signed him up for biology and science, as well as pe and history, and of course kendo.

Ross's father then glanced in the mirror to see his son packing up his books in his backpack "all set?" he asked him.

"sure".

"Ross, I know that you'll not like to hear this. But please try and keep your gifts a secret this time" He said "I can't always help you out in putting you into another highschool, let alone pay for the tuition on each one. So just try and keep your gift a secret unless you have to use them in an emergency" he said.

Ross sighed and nodded at his request "very well, I'll make sure to keep my powers on the down low" he said earning him a smile from his father.

"good, oh and be sure to take the other bag with you as well that's in the trunk, as well as the wooden sword too. I made them for you a few days ago".

Ross got out of the car and went to the trunk and pulled out the items his father made him.

'geez, this bag is heavy, what the hell is in here?' he thought as he carried it by the handle. He waved at his father as he saw him drive off, Ross then sighed as he made his way inside.

-meanwhile-

As a teacher was giving a speech about the next test that was to come, one boy was sitting at his desk looking out the window. 'what a waste of time, I'd rather be sleeping' the boy said as he stared at the sky.

Smack!

The boy turned his head to see the teacher's ruler on his desk. The teacher frowned at him "takashi komuro!" the teacher said "I would kindly like you to pay attention in my class if you would please". Takashi nodded "sorry, it won't happen again" he said.

"see that it doesn't" the teacher finished as he went back to his desk. Takashi sighed as he watched the teacher continue his speech. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"come in" the teacher said.

The door opened as it was revealed to be the principle.

"oh sir, I didn't expect to see you".

The principle smiled at him "that's quite alright, in fact I have some news to tell you" he said as the teacher walked over to him and whispered into his ear. The teacher smiled as he then turned to the students "class I have some wonderful news" he said "it looks like that will be getting a new student today".

This caught everyone's attention.

"a new student, oh I can't wait to see who it is" one male student said.

"I'll say, maybe it's a student from america" one student said back to his friend "I hope it's a girl".

"please, as if we need another girl in this school for all the boys to drool over" one girl said "I really hope it's a cute boy" another girl said blushing madly like a rose "I'd ask him out in a heartbeat".

"not unless I ask him out before you do" another girl said.

The students kept talking to one another on who the new student was going to be, the teacher then tapped on his desk "alright everyone settle down now" he said "now I would like for everyone to make our new student feel welcome, is that understood?". Everyone nodded except takashi.

'great another student. I don't really see what the big deal is?' takashi thought. The teacher then nodded at the principle to send the new student in.

The principle then walked to the door and opened it a bit "you can come in now" he said.

The door then opened as they all awaited there new classmate.

However what they didn't expect was to see a person wearing cargo pants, combat fingerless gloves, boots, and a fully zipped up deadpool hoodie that covered the new students face. Every single student then started to whisper to each other.

"wow, I've never seen anyone dress down like that for there first day, this new student must be a rebel" one student said "maybe he's part of a gang, or maybe he has chopper".

"pff, as if. I bet this person is just shy, hence why there hiding there face" one boy said.

"or this person is just a huge nerd".

As the whispers went on takashi just stared at the student 'what the hell is up with that get up?' he thought. The student then walked forward to the front of the class as the principle left the room. The teacher just raised his eyebrow at him 'must be thing this person is going through' he thought as he then turned to his students.

"*ahem* alright everyone, let us all get to know our new student" he then turned to the teen "may we ask what your name is? And I am sorry to ask if you could please unzip your hood so that we may be able to see your face".

The student turned to the teacher and nodded at him, every student was at the edge of there seats to see who there new student was. There questions were soon answered as the student unzipped the hood and brought it down.

"my name is Ross hikatori" he said.

An: and done, I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short. But I want Ross to meet the other characters before we get to the zombie and lighting powers stuff. Also I will add another girl to the poll as well in the next chapter, I think you all know who it's gonna be.

Now there will be some changes with how this story goes, but I will get into that latter.

Review and take care 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 getting somewhat settled

The review jar is ready to go

Oh and I am so sorry for spelling lightning wrong in chapter one. I truly do. But that's what I get for writing too fast on my iPhone.

Enjoy

"well then Ross hikatori, it's a pleasure have you in our classroom" the teacher said as he pointed to a desk at the end of the classroom. "you'll be sitting next to Yuuki miku" he said.

"but before you go to your seat, could you tell us a bit about yourself" he asked.

Ross nodded a the teacher "sure" he said as he glanced at his peers, everyone then saw his eyes. His cold, lifeless brown eyes. 'this guy gives me the creeps, just who is he?' takashi thought, Ross then sighed as he gathered his thoughts.

"my name is Ross hikatori, I am 18 years old, my hobbies are reading, writing, drawing, listening to music mostly alternative rock and acid jazz. I also like relaxing next to Sakura trees as well".

Everyone was intrigued by the teens hobbies, some of the boys wanted to see his drawing skills, while some of the girls wanted to cuddle up to him under a Sakura tree. The teacher placed his hand under his chin "interesting" he said "do you have any dislikes?".

Ross thought about it for a moment before he spoke "just two" he said "I hate people that betray or use me".

All of the students were a tiny bit surprised by this, who would want to use or betray someone like him.

Ross then spoke again "but there's a reason for why people do that to me".

Everyone waited to hear his answer.

"the reason why this happens to me is because i'm...different from other people".

The class went silent for a bit.

'different? How the hell is HE different?' takashi thought, and as if the teacher read his thoughts he asked Ross "Umm, if you don't mind me asking Ross, but could you explain to the class how you are different from everyone else" he said. Ross turned to him only to shake his head.

"I'm sorry, but that question is very personal. And it's one thing that I really don't like talking about" he said, 'besides, would you be able to believe that a teenager could harness the power of lightning from his hands?' he thought.

The teacher stayed quiet for a bit until he spoke "well if it's a personal thing, then I will not ask. I apologize for asking that question if it made you feel uncomfortable" he said, Ross shook his head at the teacher "no that's alright, don't have to apologize. I understand your reason for asking. You were just curious and you wanted to know more about me" he said, the teacher smiled at him.

"well if I may ask one more question" he said.

"of course".

"are you from america?".

Ross looked at the man with a questionable look.

"I'm sorry?".

"well it's just your first name Ross, it sounds American".

Ross then understood what he was getting at.

"oh! My first name, well honestly I can't really say. Mostly because I was raised here in japan, I've never been to america. But I have always wanted to go just once. I guess you could say that my father just thought it sounded like a good name to give me" Ross said 'although I think it sounds like a girls name' he thought.

The teacher nodded at him "well then, thank you for letting us get to know a bit about you Ross, you may take your seat now" the teacher said. Ross then walked down the rows of students, as he made his way down he glanced left and right at his fellow classmates 'these people seem nice, but I refuse to make any friends with them. The last thing I need in my life again is be hurt' he thought. He then glanced at takashi as he passed his desk 'his eyes, there full sadness' Ross thought.

takashi however glanced into the boys eyes as well 'his eyes, there full of pain' he thought. Ross reached the end of the row to his seat as he sat down and laid his elbows on the desk.

however he wasn't going to get peace and quiet that he wanted.

"hey there cutie" Yuuki miku said to him.

Ross looked over to his side to see yuuki smile at him as she waved.

'son of a bitch' Ross thought.

-latter that afternoon-

It was lunchtime as all of the students had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Ross was walking down the hallway as he had him hands in his pockets as his head was looking down at the ground. His first class in Fujima Academy went well, save for a certain teenager that wouldn't leave him alone.

***flashback***

In the classroom Ross was working on his assignment that the teacher had given them. He was able to finish his work in a few minutes as he turned it to the teacher. Since it would be a few minutes until the bell would ring for lunch he decided to take out one of his notebooks and write for a bit. But fate would have other plans for him.

He then heard the sound of a chair scooting on the floor as it came closer and closer to him. Then from the corner of his left eye he saw a girl that was about 17 or 18 years old, had light orange hair, a bombshell body with beautiful curves, and E-sized breasts. The girl was none other than Yuuki miku, one of the many sexiest girls in Fujima Academy.

"whatcha doing?" Yuuki asked as she watched him write.

Ross wanted to ignore her, he knew of her kind. The kind of girls that would lie to your teeth and use there bodies and sweet words to make you there slave. Ross prayed to god that he would never had to be one of those kind of people that would fall for there tricks, but it looks like he didn't pray hard enough.

But since she asked him a question he shouldn't be rude to not give her an answer.

"I'm writing" Ross said.

Yuuki tilted her head a bit to the side "about what?" she asked as her curiosity was peeked.

Ross didn't look at her as he kept writing "nothing really important, just something to pass the until class is over" he said, suddenly he then felt yuuki's chest squeeze onto his arm, Ross was starting to get uncomfortable. Not Becuase of what she was doing, but Becuase she was in his personal space.

Yuuki then laid her head on his shoulder "do you every write anything that catches your interests?" she asked. Ross kindly nudged her head off his shoulder as he glanced at her a bit before going back to his writing causing yuuki to pout at him.

"what was that for?" yuuki said.

"you were in my personal space" he said.

"you afraid that I'll give you cooties or something".

Ross then stopped writing as he then turned to her, although he would never say it seeing her pout was a bit cute. "no I'm not" he said "I just know what your trying to do" he said. Yuuki then raised an eyebrow at him "what do you mean?" she said in a confused tone.

Before Ross could open his mouth the school bell went off. "alright students, class is dismissed. I'll see you all here tomorrow" he said as he walked out of the classroom. Ross quickly followed the teacher soon after he had left to avoid not only yuuki but his other peers as well.

***flashback end***

Ross snorted to himself "to think that I would run into those kind of women" he said out loud. As he was turning the conor he then bumped into someone knocking them to the floor.

"ouch" the girl said.

Ross quickly looked at the person that he ad accidentally ran into "oh hey I'm sorry about that" he said as he held out his hand to help her up, only for it to be sacked away.

"what the hell is your problem!" she shouted. The girl that he had ran into looked 16 years old, had pink hair that was in ponytails, orange eyes, F-sized breasts, and a lovely figure of a body.

"my problem!? What the hell is your problem yelling at someone who just apologized to you and is trying to help you to your feet!" he said. The girl got to her feet as she dusted herself off "I don't need help from stupid people" she said "especially not from people that look like total crap!".

Ross twitched at what she just said "oh well excuse me for looking like shit pinky!" he spat out. The girl gritted her teeth at his comment "watch it! Your talking to a genius!" she said.

"and may I care to ask who this genius pink asswhole is" Ross said.

The girl was really losing her temper with the boy "my name is Saya Takagi!" saya said "and as unfortunate as I am to meet someone like you, I want to know your name as well. Or are you just going to keep barking out childish garbage?".

Ross was really starting to hate this girl "it's Ross hikatori" he said.

Saya simply looked at him with disbelieve "wait, your Ross hikatori?" she said "the new student?".

"umm, yea last I checked".

Saya didn't say anything as she then walked past him "word of advice, don't make a first impression looking like trash!" she said as she walked off down the hall leaving Ross to himself.

"what a bitch" Ross said as he started to walk to walk until he hear a voice.

"I heard that!" saya said.

'yea yea fuck you too' he thought as he decided to go to the cafeteria.

An: done, well Ross has meet saya. Oh joy...

Anyway, hope you all stick around for the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 the kendo club

An: review jar is ready to go

Also, remember when I said that there was going to be a third version of lightning. Well were about to see it in action. And like I said, it will be a double edge sword. Were Ross will not only gain a huge amount of power and have his appearance change (the hair and eyes), but he'll also lose a massive amount of his energy when he is using this form of lightning as well as it's transformation.

Enjoy

Oh and thanks to Taj2000 for pointing out the lack of capitals when my characters speak, It's very nasty habit that I have when I write. As I always forget to capitalize the letters when they speak, As I am so focused in writing the story that I forget.

And thanks for pointing out that I spelled Saeko Busujima's last name wrong. Hehe, Sorry.

-the next day-

The sun shined bright inside the classroom as Ross was sitting at his desk waiting for his teacher to arrive. He was however bombarded with questions as his other peers came into the room, mostly by two girls by the names of toshimi niki and misuzu lchijou.

Needless to say, he was a bit shocked when they said they wanted him to be there friend. Although Ross told himself that he didn't want to make any friends at his new school, he sadly had to break his own rule as they pleaded and pleaded with him non stop when he told them about the reason why he didn't have any friends. He kept a close eye on them just in case they were going to betray him. Even though he said yes to there offer, he still didn't trust them.

But that still didn't save him from a certain girl in his class.

Ross was sitting in his seat as he was teaching toshimi how to draw.

"Ok, Now connect the oval with this line" Ross said, toshimi followed his instructions as she connected the two together.

"And done, Not bad" Ross said as he looked at her drawing causing toshimi to smile "Oh stop, I'm just starting out. But l'll get better. Just you wait" she said as she playfully hit his arm. Ross only nodded at her as he then felt something large and soft pressed against his back.

"Hey there Ross" yuuki said with a smile across her face.

'Oh fuck not you again' Ross thought as he looked up to see yuuki's smile "What do you want yuuki?" he asked.

Yuuki frowned at him, she really wanted to get to know him and make him her friend. Although she was known to be very open about sex, she would never put herself out and fuck the nearest boy that she saw. She wanted to save herself for her special someone.

"Well that's not very nice" yuuki said as Ross rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever, Just tell me what you want" he said.

Yuuki sighed sadly at his attitude, she was trying to help him open up more. But he only kept turning her down. Something that has never happened to her. No boy would ever turn her down, hell they would even be willing to give up everything to be by her. But here was someone that was totally not even interested in her.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing this morning" she said.

Ross crossed his arms "I'm fine".

"That's good, Umm I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime".

"No".

Yuuki was a bit hurt from his comment.

"Aw come on, please".

"No".

"But it will be fun".

"No".

"But-".

"I said no".

Yuuki looked at him with sadness in her eyes "O-ok, I'll guess I'll talk to you latter then" yuuki said.

"I highly doubt it" Ross said as he went

Yuuki then walked over to her seat as she looked at him a bit "Sorry for bothering you" she said. Ross didn't even look at her as he went back to teaching toshimi how to draw.

Class went by pretty well for Ross, as he walked out of his class to go to his locker to get ready for kendo class he ran accidentally ran into a student causing the student to drop his magazine on the ground.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't watch were I was g-going" the student said as he was about to pick up his magazine only for Ross to pick it up before him. The student looked at Ross as he analyzed the magazines cover.

"Hmm, An ak-74. One of my favorite assault rifles" Ross said as he looked at the boy "You have good taste in guns".

The student looked away from him as he smiled a tiny tiny bit "T-thanks" the student said "Ummm,C-can I gave that back please?" he asked, Ross then realized that he had the students magazine "Oh right, Sorry about that" Ross said as he gave back the magazine.

The student took back his magazine as he then looked at Ross "T-thanks" the student said as he walked past ross.

"Hold on a minute!" Ross said.

The student quickly stopped in his tracks as he turned to Ross "Y-yes?" the student said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Ross then turned around faced the student "You never told me your name" he said.

The student gulped "m-my names Kohta, Kohta hirano" kohta said in a nervous tone.

Ross only smirked at the boy.

"It's nice to meet you kohta, I'm Ross hikatori" he said.

Kohta was surprised to hear his name.

"Y-your the new s-student" he said.

Ross nodded at him "That's right, You know. You remind me of how I used to be when I was in my old high school" he said. This caught kohta's attention "Really?" he said.

Ross nodded at him "Yup, So I'll tell you what. I'll keep my eye on you. Kinda like I'm one of your own comrades in a war" Ross said as he smiled at him.

"D-does this mean that, W-were friends?" kohta asked.

Ross thought about it and in a sense he was right. He told himself that he would make sure not to make any friends, and now he is breaking his own rule in one day. He then remembered how toshimi and misuzu really wanted to be his friend so badly, although he didn't still trust them on the outside, his inner feelings told him a different story about he felt. Deep down no matter how badly he hated to admit it he was really happy that things were looking up for him. He was happy that some people were willing to befriend him and accept him despite his differences.

Ross then decided to give kohta his answer.

"That's right, That makes us friends" Ross said with a smile.

Kohta smiled back, for he was happy to gain a friend in his school. He felt like the most happiest person on earth.

"Hey kohta, I have to run and get to my kendo class, But if I see you around we should hang out sometime" Ross said.

Kohta nodded at him "R-right, That would be great".

The two then parted ways as Ross went to his locker to pick up his kendo sword.

'I believe that I need to apologize to certain young lady in my class' Ross thought.

"You know your just wasting your time" a voice said.

Ross then looked over to his side to see saya walking over to him.

"With what my little genius?" Ross said in a mocking tone.

Saya instantly turned red but quickly regained her smug attitude.

"What I mean is your just wasting your time befriending a shut-in like him" she said. Ross simply shrugged at her comment "I don't mind really, He reminds me of how I was when I was in pre school and at my first high school" he said, this got a raised eyebrow from saya.

"You were a shut-in as well?" she asked in a curious tone.

Ross shook his head "No...I was considered an outcast. I had no friends to call my own, nobody to hang out with, No one to sit with or have fun with. I was alone and it hurt. All everyone did was mock me and beat me up, then it got worse with time" he said.

Saya was a little surprised to hear this about his past, she then sighed as she looked at him with a serious look "Well I don't normally do this with stupid people like you or anyone that can't handle my genius, but I'll only do this once just because I feel pity for you" she said.

Ross only smirked as he walked over to her and whispered in her "Your too kind" Ross said as he made his way downstairs.

Saya turned around as she then glared at him "Just because I pity you doesn't mean were all buddy buddy understand!" she said, Ross simply flipped her off as he walked downstairs.

-kendo club-

Ross was leaning back on the wall as he waits for his other classmates as well as the instructor of the kendo class. He sighs as he closes his eyes and thinks about how he is going to apologize to yuuki for acting like an ass.

"Jeez, Some human being I am" Ross said "I really should have opened up on the first day, Why did I act so cold toward everyone? Oh yea, That's right. Because of what happened to me".

"What happened to you?".

Ross opened his eyes to see who just asked him that, who he had saw in front of him instantly took his breath away. In front of Ross was a girl who was the same hight as him, she had purple hair, blue eyes, a voluptuous figure, and D-sized breasts.

Ross then quickly turned his head away from the beautiful girl "It's nothing really" he said as he looked at the ground.

The girl then leaned to his right side so she could see his face.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty down about what your thinking about" she said.

Ross shook his head "No really I'm fine" he said.

The girl then gently shook her head at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your a horrible lier" she said.

'Did anyone ever tell you that your the beautiful thing in the whole world' Ross thought as a smile formed on his face.

The girl noticed this.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

Ross looked at her "Well, I was just admiring how beautiful you look" he said honestly causing the girl to blush.

"Thank you" she said as she glanced away moving a bit of her hair from her face. Ross smirked as he then held out his hand to her.

"Name's Ross, Ross hikatori" he said.

The girl took his hand and shook it.

"Ah, So your the new student Ross hikatori" she said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Saeko Busujima" she said.

"Wait, You have been wanting to meet me?".

Saeko Nodded at him "Of course, Ever since you first came here to Fujima Academy, Your name has been nothing but wildfire" she said. Ross sighed in frustration, but he knew that this would happen.

Saeko looked at him with a bit of worry "Something on your mind again?" she asked.

Ross looked at her and nodded "Yea, I really didn't want that to happen. I mean yea I'm still new, But I didn't think that my name would get across the school this fast" he said. Saeko understood what he was getting at, he really didn't want all the attention.

'Guess he likes to be in the shadows, I can understand that' she thought. The bell then rang as other students came into the club "Looks like we should get ready to start. Get dressed and grab your sword ok Ross" Saeko said.

Ross nodded as he went into the changing room.

A few minutes went by as all of the male and female students came out in there kendo uniforms. Ross had a bit of difficultly with his uniform since it was a bit to big for him as it kept sliding off of his shoulders.

'Great, Out of all the kendo uniforms. I get the one that's too large to stay on my shoulders' he thought. Then he saw Saeko walk out onto the mat in her kendo uniform.

"Wow, not a bad look on her" Ross said, he then got hit in the rib by a student next to him.

"The hell was that for?" Ross said as he tightened his fist as a bit of electricity surged, thankfully no one took notice.

"Watch what you say man" the student said "You forget that she is the instructor as well as the captain of the kendo club". Ross was in total shock, the girl that he was talking to a few minutes ago was the teacher and captian of the club.

Saeko then cleared her throat as the students then looked at her.

"Alright everyone, I shall now call you up to test your swordsmen skills that you have been practicing for the past few months" Saeko said as she called up a student. The student walked up to her as they bowed and bad there wooden swords at the ready. Needless to say, the student was quickly dispatched of in a few minutes. Saeko then called up the next student to come forth.

-10 defeated students latter-

Saeko had effortlessly defeated another student without as so much as breaking a sweat. Saeko shook her head in dissapointment at her students, not even one of them could last for at least 20 seconds before being defeated. Saeko then looked to see all of her students on the bench that she had defeated, she then turned to the last person that was left.

"Ross hikatori, Step forward" Saeko said.

Ross gulped as he walked forward to the center of the mat. He had watched as he saw the other students get thrashed by Saeko, some of them were still rubbing there bruises. Ross knew that this would not be easy.

As Ross stood in front of Saeko the two of them bowed.

"I am sorry" Saeko said.

Ross was a bit taken back by her comment "For what?".

Saeko then smiled sheepishly "I guess I should have told you that we were practicing on our swordsmen skills" she said "But I am apologizing that you have to fight on your first day of class".

Ross placed his hand up "Hehe, It's ok. You don't have to apologize, it's fine really" he said as he then had his wooden sword at the ready "Besides, this beats having to sit in a classroom".

Saeko smirked as she held her sword at the ready as well "Do you know how to use a sword?" she asked.

Ross nodded at her "Even better" he said.

"Begin!".

The two of them clashed there swords keeping them locked on one another "I taught myself how use a sword, With my own style!" Ross said as he then tried to swing at Saeko only for his attack to miss.

"Well then, maybe you'll last longer than 20 seconds!" Saeko said as she brought down her sword only for it to be defected by ross's counter attack. Saeko then tried to attack Ross from his blind spot, only for him to parry her attack and strike her leg causing her to kneel.

The other students were amazed at ross's sword skill, not even one of them were able to knock Saeko to the ground.

Ross held out his hand to Saeko "Wanna call it quits?" he said smiling.

Saeko then gently pushed his hand away as she got to her feet.

"Never!" Saeko said as she charged at Ross.

The two of them then started clashing there swords with fury. Each hit getting stronger than the last, as Saeko was attacking Ross she felt her attacks get more and wild. In fact he started to notice Saeko smirking as she was trying her best to beat him, Saeko was starting to get hot as she fought with Ross.

'His skill is almost on par with mine. It's been one minute and he has been able to last this long, This boy is truly something' she thought. She then licked her lips as she started to increase her attacks even more.

Ross however, Was still keeping up with her movements with ease. 'Her skill, Her power, Her movements, She's good. No, Perfect! She's determined!' he thought as he smiled like a madman. That's when he felt something click, He felt as if he had just been given a huge boost in power, Speed, And endurance. That's when it hit him, He wanted to win. He wanted to defeat her.

He wanted to kill her.

Soon the air in the kendo club shifted, The two warriors then had determination in there eyes. They had one goal, And that was to defeat there opponent.

Ross and Saeko then ran at each other again as they both slammed there swords together with one powerful hit, Only for both there swords to break from the hard impact. Everyone had there mouths drop, They knew that there captain could never be defeated by them. But here stood a new student that was not only able to be on the same level as Saeko, But to be the only person to cause a draw.

'were not *pant* finished yet! Again *pant*, Let's go again! I want to keep this up for as long as possible! *pant* I don't wanna stop!' Ross and Saeko thought.

Saeko then looked at Ross only to be shocked at what she saw. She saw that Ross's eyes no longer had the brown color anymore, As they were now replaced with bright yellow ones. his hair was also a bit longer now, And she could also see that some of his orange hair now had turned black.

Saeko then quickly snapped out of her trance as she called out to him.

"Ross, are you ok?" she said.

Ross was panting a he then formed a wicked smile on his face.

"Let's...go again!" he said.

Saeko was a bit taken back at what he just said, he wanted to fight her again. And as much as she didn't want to tell herself, She simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ross, But I'm afraid that I will foreit this one" she said. Ross raised an eyebrow at her, "What! Why!? Come on, Let's go another round! I want to keep fighting you for as long as possible!" he said. Saeko bit her bottom lip, The sheer determination in his yellow eyes was something to behold. She glanced at his eyes again, The way they shined and glowed in the shade of the kendo room was beautiful to her. It turned her on to see his eyes staring back at her, The wicked smile he had, The way how he kept demanding to keep fighting her. It was hot! And she wanted more of it, But she cursed herself mentally.

"Ross, I told you. I forfeit" Saeko said.

Ross had a confused looked on his face as he then placed his hand on his head, that's when he felt that feeling he had start to go away. He started to gain contol of his senses, He then fell to his knees as he breathed heavily.

'Damn, What the the hell was that just now?' he thought 'Not too long ago I just had this huge amount of power. Like I could take on anyone'. He then looked up to see Saeko next to him.

"Ross are you alright? Are you hurt?" she said as she helped him to his feet. Ross nodded at as he looked at her, Saeko then noticed that ross's yellow eyes and long hair with some hints of black in it were all gone. "Ross, Your eyes" Saeko said.

Ross looked at her "Huh? What about them?" he said.

"There not yellow anymore".

Ross looked at her with a puzzled expression.

'My eyes were yellow?' he thought.

"They were?" he asked.

Saeko nodded at him "Yes, They were bright yellow when we were sparing. But now there gone, Maybe you should see miss Shizuka Marikawa" she said.

"Who's that?".

"She's the school nurse, She could probably help you with your eyes" Saeko said, Ross smiled at her "Ok, I'll go see her after class" He said, But Saeko shook her head.

"I recommend that you go see her now Ross, Don't worry about class today. I'll train with tomorrow" she said.

Ross sighed as he agreed to go see the school nurse "Fine" he said as he walked over to grab his wooden sword "But you owe me a private lesson next time ok" Ross said as he smiled at her, Saeko blushed a bit before she answered. "Very well then" she said.

Ross grinned as he walked out of the room. Saeko walked over to her broken sword that was laying on the mat, As she picked it up she couldn't help but think back to Ross. She then remembered his yellow eyes, Saeko smiled a bit as she then thought about there spar. She blushed as she then remembered how he wanted to keep fighting.

'L'll make sure to have a rematch with you ross' she thought.

-meanwhile-

Ross was walking down the hallway as he passed a few teens as he journeyed to the nurses office. However he had a problem, He didn't know his way around the school very well.

'Crap, This is embarrassing' he thought as he scratched the back of his head. He then looked over to see his classmate takashi komuro pass by.

"Hey there!" Ross called out.

Takashi stopped and looked over to see that it was Ross who had called him.

'Hm? It's that new student. What could he want with me?' Takashi thought as he walked over to him.

"Hey, What's up?" Takashi said. He then looked at his classmates eyes and saw that there was something different about them the last time that he saw them.

"Hey, Umm I know that this is a bit embarrassing and stupid of me to ask. But could you tell me were the nurses office is" Ross said with a bit of a nervous tone. Takashi blinked at his comment, Not that it sounded stupid or anything. He was still new, So he could understand his reason for asking.

"Sure, Just go down this hall and make a left, Then a right and your there" he said as he pointed down the hall to his right. Ross smiled at him "thanks bro!" Ross said as he ran down the hallway. Takashi just stood in placed as he watched him run down the hall.

'I don't see anymore pain in his eyes' he thought.

Ross was running down the hallway as he was making his way to the nurses office, As he made his way down the second conner he stopped at what he saw. In front him were a few students that were surrounding his new friend kohta as they were kicking and punching him.

Ross quickly felt his blood boil at the sight as he let some of his electricity surge from his fingers, He knew that his father didn't want him to use his gifts in public. But as he watched the display before him, He decided to break it just this once.

"Just admit it and will you'll let you go!" one student mocked.

Kohta was curled up in a ball as he felt there kicks and punches. One of the other students then picked him up and pinned him to a wall.

"Look just let me go!" kohta pleaded, one of the students only smirked at him "Sorry fatty, But the world doesn't need weaklings like you" kurokami said.

Kohta gulped as he then noticed Ross walk over to them, That's when he also noticed the change in his eyes. He saw that they were bright yellow as his hair was starting to show black patches again.

"Ross" kohta said in a whimper as the others turned to see the boy.

"Your the new student Ross hikatori" kurokami said.

Ross didn't answer as he balled up his fists letting his lightning surge more and more from his knuckles "Let my friend go!" Ross said with venom in his voice, Kurokami released his grip on kohta. "You gonna fight his battles for him eh?" kurokami mocked. Ross then glanced at kohta as he gave him a wink and a smirk "kohta! Run!" Ross said, Kohta quickly bolted away from the teens as he ran to the side of the hallway.

"you made a poor move taking us on" one of the students said as they then charged at him. Ross then made more of his lightning surge until he formed a ball in hands.

"Lightning volt!" he shouted as he slammed the ball of lightning into the students chest as he fell unconscious. The other boys looked Ross with disbelieve at what they just saw, Kurokami backed up a bit "Bastered, What the hell did you just do?" he said.

Ross simply ignored Kurokami's words as he went after the other student as he charged his fists with electricity as he punched him square in the face making a few of his teeth come out as he feel to the ground, Ross then stopped on the boy's unconscious body over and over again. Kurokami was in shock at ross's ruthless behavior, He never thought that a new kid like him could be so powerful.

That's when he noticed Ross turn his head toward him, He saw his bright yellow eyes as they looked like he scare the devil himself. For the first time in his life, Kurokami felt fear. He felt the young man's rage, His anger rising with each blow that his friends received, He thought it was true terror.

Kurokami couldn't move, He felt his legs buckle under him. Ross walked over to him letting his lightning surge around his body.

"Now it's your turn to end up like them, But in the worst way possible" Ross said coldly as he picked up Kurokami by the neck and started chocking him. Kurokami gasped for air as he tried to pry his hand from his neck.

"H-hey man, Let m-me go! I-I'll leave your friend alone I swear!" Kurokami said. Ross only showed his wicked smile at him as he held out his right hand and charged his hand with lightning, But that's when he felt that click again. But this time it felt stronger than the last one when he spared with saeko. His hair then started to get longer and blacker, Reaching the same length as saeko's but longer as it reached to his waist. His lightning had also started to change as it went from blue then to red and then...it became black.

Ross smiled even more as he cocked his right hand back as he formed his signature lightning volt, But this time it was bigger than ever. The ball of lightning was now black and it now reached the size of a wreaking ball. Kurokami's eye widened in horror as he then franticly tried to save himself. Ross then started to laugh as Kurokami struggled in vain to free himself.

"hahaha! You really think I'll you get away after you bullied my friend, Then you are sadly mistaken. You know there's a saying that my father taught me. Those that go out there way to hurt the ones close to us have no reason to live. And they must be punished with execution!" Ross said, He then slammed his right hand into Kurokami's body as the blast caused extreme damage to him.

He didn't have time to scream as it all happened so fast, Ross then dropped his limp and broken body to the ground. He smiled at the bodies that laid before him as he looked at his right hand as black lightning surged all over his hand.

"Hehehe, Wonderful. I think I'll call this new form wild raven" he said.

"R-Ross".

Ross snapped out of his own world as he turned around to see kohta stare at him with disbelieve.

'Oh no' Ross thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 an awkward first meeting

An: review jar is up and read to go.

Enjoy

"R-Ross" kohta said.

Ross just stared at his friend. He thought that he had ran away, not stay and watch the event unfold. Ross tried his best to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind 'He's going to think I'm some kind of monster now' Ross thought 'He'll run and tell everyone what I did, Then he'll rat me out to the police or worse'. Ross then charged his left hand with a large amount of black lightning 'I...I have no choice, I'll...I'll have to kill him to keep my secret safe'. Ross then started to walk down the hallway toward him.

Suddenly he started to feel extremely weak as he felt to his legs.

'Dammit! Looks like that new form of lightning takes a huge amount of my energy if use it!' he thought as he then passed out. Kohta then came out of his daze as he ran over to his friend and helped him to the nurses office.

-the nurses office-

The door slammed open as kohta came inside the room "Nurse Shizuka Marikawa! You have to help my friend!" he said. On a table not too far from them was an older woman looking over her medical equipment. She had blond hair, Brown eyes, Ridiculous curves all over her body, And large J sized breasts. The woman looked over to see kohta caring Ross over to a bed. The busty blond tilted her head at them "Oh hello, Did you need something?" she asked.

Kohta nodded at her "Yes, My friend passed out while he protected me from some guys bulling me. Please I'm begging you, You have to help him" he pleaded.

Shizuka then walked over to ross's unconscious body as she examined him. She then looked at kohta "So does he have any bruises?" she asked him. Kohta simply shook his head at her "No, They couldn't even lay I single finger on him" he said.

Shizuka then looked at the boy as she looked at his long black hair, Then opened his eyes and smiled a bit 'He looks very charming with these eyes' she said, That's when she saw his bright yellow eyes turn back to there brown color as well as his long black hair started to get shorter and shorter as it went back to being semi short and orange. Shizuka was in shock "Wow, That's amazing. How did he do that?" she said as she looked at kohta.

"Did you know that he could do this?" she asked him.

Kohta then scratched the side of his cheek "Hehe, Well it's a long story".

-a few minutes latter-

Ross started to open his eyes slowly as he started to regain consciousness.

"Ugh, What happened?" he said as he looked at his surroundings. He then spotted an older woman who was asleep at her desk. He then looked to his side to see kohta asleep on the side of the bed.

Ross rubbed his eyes as he then glanced at the boy 'Kohta must have brought me here' Ross thought as he got to his feet and walked over to the door, However he didn't get far.

"Ross" kohta said in a sleepy tone as he started to wake up, He then put his glasses on as he saw Ross standing at the door. What he also saw was a ball of lightning in his left hand.

'So I guess that wasn't a dream after all' kohta thought 'Wait! Why is he forming that lightning ball?'.

Kohta then started to get to his feet "I'm glad to see your ok Ross. How are you feeling?" he asked with concern and worry in his voice.

Ross on the other hand snarled at him "Yea, I bet you are" he spat back at him.

Kohta flinched at his words "Dude what's wrong? Why are acting like that?" he asked, but that's when he put two and two together. "Wait, Are you mad at me that I saw you do what you did to those guys?" he said, Ross gritted his teeth as the ball of lightning then turned red and got bigger to the size of a globe.

"You were suppose to run! Why didn't you run away when you had the chance!?" Ross yelled "Since you didn't run, You saw what I truly am! I'm not normal! This is how I am different from other people! I was born with this power! And I can't let anyone know about this!" he said.

Kohta understood him, he didn't want anyone to know what he really was or that he had this kind of power most people could only dream to have. Kohta then started to smile at him.

"You really think i would think of you any different just becuae you have super powers?" he asked, Ross just looked at him as he continued.

"You are my friend, And your one friend that I hope to never lose. You befriended an outcast like me and didn't bat an eye. You never looked down at me, You never bullied me when you first saw me, You accepted me as a person and as a friend, And you defended me from those guys when most peope would turn away. And that is why I would do anything to protect my friend. As well as his secrets".

Ross was speechless at what he just said. Here was a person that was willing to still be his friend even if he saw what he truly was. He was willing to stand by him no matter what and keep his power a secret from others.

"Plus, I think that it was pretty cool how you were able to make lightning from your bare hands" kohta said as he smiled a bit. Ross then powered down his lightning as he just stood there.

"Kohta..." Ross said.

Kohta then looked at him.

"Yea Ross?".

Ross then had a smile on his face.

"Thank you".

Kohta smiled at his friend until they heard someone speak.

"Oh your awake" Shizuka said as she streached her arms making her large breasts bounce a bit. Kohta quickly got a nosebleed as Ross just shrugged and looked a the nurse. "I take it your the school nurse?" Ross asked.

Shizuka nodded at him "Yup, I'm Shizuka Marikawa" she said.

Ross smiled at her "Ross hikatori" he said.

Shizuka Then blinked before she gave him an answer "The new student?" she said.

Ross nodded "That's me".

Shizuka just stared at him a bit as she placed a finger up to the side of her face. "Huh? That's odd" she said.

Ross raised his eyebrow at her "What's odd?" he asked.

"Your hair, It's not long anymore. And it's not black". Ross then walked over to the mirror and saw that his hair was back to normal, As well as his eyes.

'I see, So when I activate wild raven it changes my appearance as well besides the color of my lightning' Ross thought. He then turned his attention to Shizuka. "How much did you see?" he asked her, Shizuka just looked at him puzzled.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she said.

Ross then sighed a bit he then turned to kohta "does she know?".

Kohta shook his head at him "No. She only saw your hair and eyes change, Nothing else" he said, Ross smiled as he then turned back to Shizuka. "Well, Since you saw only that. I guess it's only fair to show you the rest, But under one condition" Ross said. Shizuka nodded at him.

"Cross my heart" she said.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that", Ross then activated his lightning as it surged in his hand and around his fingers. Shizuka was speechless, It was as if she was watching a light show.

"Oh that so amazing!" she said "How do you do that?".

Ross then powered down his lightning energy as he then placed his hands on his hip "I'll tell you everything, But only if you promise not to tell a soul about what I am able to do. I don't want people to start taking advantage of me because of my abilities" he said.

Shizuka nodded at him as Ross then motioned for kohta to join them, For he knew that he would a lot of explaining to do.

-4 hours latter-

After telling both kohta and Shizuka about his past and his powers he then walked out of the office on his way to his next class. As he turned the next conner he then slammed into a young girl that rushed into him.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry about that" Ross said as he helped her up. The girl was around 17 years old, Had long orange brown hair that had two ends sticking out and acting like antennas, A slender figure, Red eyes, And E-sized breasts.

"Oh no no your fine, It was my fault anyway. I should have slowed D-" that's when the girl stopped talking as she looked at the person in front of her. She glanced up and down at Ross as a blush came to her face.

"Y-your Ross hikatori, The new student" the girl said.

Ross smirked at her "Yes, That would be me sadly" he said.

The girl just kept starring at him, She had heard all about Ross since day one. And she really wanted to get to meet him so they could become fast friends. But what she didn't expect for him to be super cute.

The girl then quickly extend her hand over to him "I am really happy to meet you! I'm rei miyamoto!" rei said.

Ross took her hand and shook it gently "Nice to meet you" he said "hey, I have to get to one of my classes. But maybe we could hang out sometime" he said. Rei smiled more "I'd like that" she said as she held out her pinky toward him "And I'll hold you to that as well".

Ross then looked at her hand as he then wrapped his pinky onto hers "Ok then, It's a deal" he said. Rei nodded as she then ran off to her next class.

Ross then looked at his pinky.

"She made a pinky promise with you huh?" an all to familiar voice said from behind. Ross knew who it was "Friend of yours?" Ross asked Takashi.

Takashi nodded as he gave Ross a smile "Were childhood best friends, We've been best friends ever since".

"Do the two of you have feelings for each other?" Ross asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice. Takashi shook his head at his answer "No, were only best friends nothing more. We look out for one another as if were siblings. There was never really any chemistry between us" he said. Ross sighed in relief.

"Besides, If your planing on asking her out your out of luck. She already has a boyfriend who is also my best friend as well" he said. Ross had a suprized look on his face "W-What! I-I'm not interested in anyone!" he said. Takashi then walked over to him as he placed his hand on ross's shoulder.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you" he said as he then started to walk off. Ross just stood there for a moment until he caller out to Takashi.

"You and me should get to know each other sometime" he said.

Takashi stopped walking as he turned around.

"Not a bad idea" Takashi said as he walked off again. Ross smiled a little, In the past two days he has made some friends. Not fake ones, Or ones that would stab him in the back. But real ones. Ones that would watch your back no matter what, Or help you out when need it. Ross always told himself in his past experiences in his life that he only needed himself alone to feel better. But now he had a new agenda to up hold.

And that was to protect the people that he held close to his heart.

An: ok done. Please leave a review, I love to read what everyone has to say about the story.

Now then, remember when I said that there was going to be some characters that would be out of character. Well, Takashi was kinda one of them. I changed his personality because I got sick of him being all depressed about rei. And I also said that there would be some changes to this story as well as we went on. And if I didn't say that, then I am saying it now.

1. Takashi and rei are best friends ONLY!

The reason for this is Because I'm really tired of seeing the same old song and dance all the time. How Takashi acts all fucking sad and shit over rei because she broke his heart and dated his best friend.

I really just got tired of it, so I said "fuck it! I'm putting a stop to it right now!". And I will keep it this way too. There only best friends, there is no romance between Takashi and rei in this story of mine.

And if you don't like it, then you have two options.

1. Deal with it, it's just a story made of fiction. It's not like it's cannon or anything to the show.

2. Leave and go read another story.

Now that I got that out of the way, I bet you all want to see what you came here for. The walking dead of course!

Now I will ask this and I do want to know from all of you. Do you think Ross should show the others his powers now or latter? Since kohta and Shizuka know they don't count.

So the next chapter will finally be about zombies.

See ya latter and leave a review in the review jar please. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 undead nightmare

An: review jar is ready to go. Also I am going to be reading the manga online until the DVD comes. I have to wait for about a week for it to arrive, so I'll be reading the manga for now.

And remember, as I stated before. There will be changes.

Enjoy

Ross was on his way to his final class of the day, Science class.

Ross really liked this class, But only for a different reason. Mostly so he could learn more about lightning and thunderstorms. He then placed his hand under his chin.

"Hmm, I hope learn how to control thunderstorms one day with my powers" he thought out loud. Suddenly he ran into someone as they both fell.

Ross got to his knees 'Ok seriously! Why do I keep running into people all the damn time!?' he thought as he looked over to see who he knocked down, He started to smile as he saw that it was yuuki.

Yuuki was rubbing her side as she got up slowly "Jeez! Could you watch were your going, That really hurt!" she said.

"Sorry yuuki, I didn't mean it".

Yuuki quickly opened her eyes as she heard that familiar voice.

"Ross" yuuki said.

Ross then got up and looked at her to see if she wasn't anywhere "Are you ok?" he asked her. Yuuki was a bit surprised by his sudden change in his attitude, It was almost like he was a completely different person.

"Y-yea, I'm ok" she said.

Ross smiled at her "That's good, I just wanted to make sure that your ok" he said.

Yuuki smiled a bit at his comment.

"Umm thanks" she said in a low tone.

Ross didn't say anything as he then walked away from her, But not before he turned around.

"Oh and yuuki" Ross said.

Yuuki turned around.

"Yes r-" she was cut off as he then kissed her forehead.

Yuuki was in shock by his action, In the past two days he didn't want anything to do with her. Now here he was kissing her on the head. Ross leaned back as he frowned.

"That's to say I'm sorry for how much of a jerk I was to you when I meet you" he said "I was just afraid that you were only pretending to care about me so you could hurt me in the end, But I can see that you really do care for me yuuki. And I want to say thanks. Can you forgive me?" he said, Yuuki was speechless before she started to speak.

"I'll forgive you under one condition" she said.

Ross nodded, He figured that there would be a catch. But he honestly didn't care, Just as long as he could keep yuuki as a friend.

"Name it" he said.

Yuuki then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You and me are going to hang out after school. No if, Ands, Or buts. And if you even try to sneak away, I'll hunt you down and drag you back. Ok" she said with a wink at the end.

Ross only blushed a bit as he looked into her eyes "You got it" he said.

-3 months latter-

The three months that had passed were the best three months in ross's life.

He had gained wonderful friends and he intended to keep them very close to him. He was able to hang out with every single one of them when he had the time, and his relationship with them increased more and more.

Ross and kohta were now very close, As the boys talked about weapons and what type of firearms that they wish could be a reality. Kohta did mention about how a railgun could be very useful for Ross Becuase of his lightning based powers. But Ross simply thought that the idea of owning his own railgun would be one chance in a million.

Takashi was a little different. At first they had a few awkward moments, but those awkward moments soon became fun memories. The two of them would mostly hang out at school on the rooftop, Or go around town. Takashi even introduced Ross to his friend morita as well, As they became fast friends in a matter of minutes.

Shizuka was always happy to see him as he would always help her out in her medical stuidies. Although she was still in collage and still struggling with some medical experience, Ross would go out of his way to aid her no matter what. As a few days passed between the two, They both started form a very strong friendship.

Saeko was very happy to become ross's friend. Ever since there first sparing match they had, She had been constantly asking Ross for a rematch. But as the months went on, The two of them then started to form a friendly rivalry over time.

Rei was easy. She had always wanted to become friends with Ross since day one, The two of them got to know each other very well. She even introduced Ross to her boyfriend hisashi who had also wanted to meet him.

Ever since Ross apologized to yuuki by how he treated her they have been close friends ever since. Yuuki would always ask Ross if he would like to go with here somewhere and he always said yes if he wasn't too busy with school work. The two always enjoyed there time together, As there friendship started to grow.

Toshimi niki and Misuzu lchijou always made plans for Ross whenever he had the time. His relationship with the two skyrocketed as the days went by. He was very close to the two girls just as they were close with him.

Saya was the hardest out of everyone. The two of them would mostly argue and fight whenever they saw each other. Ross had always wondered what was saya's deal at first, Which she always responded with that she just didn't like to deal with stupid people. The two did hangout, Once. As the second month rolled in the two of them decided to end there arguing once and for all and form a truce.

However unbeknownst to ross, The girls all started to then realize something over the course of three months. They all started to have developed feelings for him.

Little did they all know that there three months of peace and happiness was about to be turned upside down.

-Fujima Academy-

Takashi was skipping class as usual as he was leaning on the balcony staring at the Sakura blossom trees. He was in deep thought as he placed a hand over his chin, He was thinking about what rei had told him three days ago.

***3 days earlier***

Takashi and rei were sitting in the park on a bench. She had called up Takashi to come down to meet her.

"So what's this all about Rei?" Takashi asked.

Rei was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Takashi, I called you to talk to you about something".

"I figured that Rei" Takashi said "So what do you want to tell me?".

Rei sighed until she got her words together.

"I think, I think that I'm in love with Ross" she said.

Takashi stared at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Rei nodded slowly.

"How long was it before you realized you had feelings for him?".

Rei then started to clench her fists as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Since I first met him".

"What was that?".

"Since I first met him!".

Takashi stayed quiet as rei spoke "It's just, Something about him that makes me just want to be close to him more and more. I can't describe it Takashi, I just can't" she said.

That's when Takashi had a serious expression.

"Does hisashi know about this?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"No, Hisashi doesn't know about my feelings for him".

Takashi sighed in relief, The last thing he would want to see were his two friends fighting. Takashi then placed his hand over rei's as she looked at him.

"Well I just want you to know that I'll be here for you with whatever choice that you make" he said with a smile. Rei smiled back, She always knew how much Takashi cared about her, And how he would do anything to help her out.

"Thanks, I just hope I make the right choice" Rei said.

***flashback end***

Takashi sighed as he looked at the sky.

"I hope you make the right choice too Rei" he said, He then heard somebody call out to him.

"Hey Takashi!".

Takashi turned around to his friend Morita.

"Hey Morita sup?" Takashi said.

Morita then pulled out his report book out of his pocket "Dude! You have to look at this!" he said as he showed Takashi his report on all the cute girls in the school.

"Just look at my report! You know how I showed Ross my report on all the cute and hot girls right!?".

Takashi nodded "Yea, And?".

Morita then opened up his report book as it showed check marks on each girl.

"He is friends with every single girl in my book! I just can't believe it! Hell, I even tried my luck with every single girl in my report and they all turned me down telling me that there not interested" he said "I just don't know how he did it".

Takashi just smirked "who knows, Maybe he's just lucky" he said.

Morita just tapped his foot.

"Hmmm, Maybe. But I'm still gonna find out, I'll catch you latter Takashi" and with that he left. Takashi just shook his head as he smiled "Guy just doesn't give up" he said as he went back to staring at the trees, However he then spotted someone walking to the front gate, But the odd thing was that the figure kept walking into the gate over and over.

Suddenly three teachers came outside to investigate the situation.

"Who are you? Stop this immediately!" one of the teachers said.

Takashi just watched the whole thing "What's going on? Is that an intruder?" he said as he kept watching the event unfold.

"Please leave! Were going to call the police".

The teacher on her right then interrupted her "Hold your horses hayashi" the other teacher said as he then started to roll up his sleeve "We don't have to call anyone just yet. We just have to show him who's boss".

He then reached his arm through the gate and pulled him to the bars "Now look here you son of a bitch!" he roared. Hayashi then walked over to him "Wait teshima, Don't be so forceful. He didn't exert any-" her words were cut off as she spotted something next to the intruder.

"F-Fingers...call the police!" she said, Then as soon as she said that the intruder then took a hold of teshima's arm and bit a huge chunk out.

"Argh!" teshima yelled as he was writhing on the ground in pain.

"Teshima!" hayashi cried as she went to his side.

"He took a bite right out of..." Teshima said as he held onto his arm.

"Stop the blood! For god's sake, Stop the blood! Get marikawa the school nurse!" the other teacher yelled. Takashi was shocked at what he just saw.

The other teachers were franticly trying to stop the bleeding from Teshima's arm, But it was of no use as he then stopped moving. One of the teachers then placed there fingers on his neck.

"He...he's dead..." one teacher said.

"H-how is that possible..." hayashi said as she held her hands over her mouth. Suddenly Teshima's hand started to twitch a bit as his eyes then also started to open.

"Teshima! Are you alright? Oh thank god" hayashi said as she leaned over his face, However Teshima then grabbed her shirt and pulled it down as he then bit into her neck.

"Aghhhh!".

"Wh...what the hell is going on?" Takashi said as he then ran from the baloney and went to go find his friends.

-classroom 2-B-

Takashi ran down the hallway as he then slammed open the door as everyone looked at him.

"Komuro! Not only are you skipping, But your disturbing our class!" the teacher shouted. But Takashi paid him no mind as he walked over to rei's desk.

"C'mon we have to get out of here" Takashi said.

"What?" rei said with a confused face.

Takashi then grabbed rei by the arm and pulled her out of her seat "Trust me. Just come with me!" he said, "What are you talking about? I'm in class!" rei snapped as she pulled her arm away out of his grip as hisashi got up as well.

The other students just started laughing.

"What's he thinking?" one student said.

"Is he high?".

"Don't tell me that's a love confession?".

"What a freak".

Hisashi then grabbed Takashi's arm.

"Takashi, What are you doing to rei!?" he said.

Takashi glanced at his friend "There was a murder at the front gate" he said. Hisashi was stunned "Holy shit" he said, "Hey! Are you listening to me Komuro!?" rei yelled as she was being ignored.

"Are you serious?" hisashi asked.

"Not like I'd have anything to gain by lying like this" Takashi responded. Rei then walked to his side "Hey! Unless you explain yourself, I have no-".

Slap!

Takashi slapped rei across the face as everyone was then dead silent.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Takashi said, Hisashi was shocked and angry that his best friend would do that.

"Takashi..." hisashi said.

Takashi then grabbed the both of them as they walked out of the teachers room and started to run down the hall. "Something bad happened at the front gate" he said, "Something at the gate? That's it?" rei said.

Takashi nodded "Yea. If you want to live, Will have to find Ross so we can all get out of here. Because those teachers now want to kill us" he said. Rei then started to blush and smile a tiny bit at hearing ross's name, but she quickly brushed it off as she then thought of what Takashi had just said.

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever-".

Takashi then stopped and glared at her "Fine, get yourself killed" he said darkly, Hisashi then whistled for them to stop.

"Hold on you guys" he said.

Takashi and rei then ran over to him.

"What, Did you forget something?" Takashi asked him.

Hisashi then opened up a large cabinet that contained some cleaning brooms and a metal baseball bat. He then took the handle from the broom off and gave it to rei as he gave the metal bat to Takashi.

"If what Takashi is saying is true, You'll want these" he said.

Takashi had a look of concern for his friend "What about you?".

Hisashi then placed his hands on his hips "I have a black belt in karate, So I'll be fine unarmed" he said "Let's get out of here and find Ross, I want to check in with my family".

"Family huh?" Takashi said.

"We have to call the police first! My dad's an assistant inspector so he'll come for us" rei said. Takashi then reached into his pocket and gave rei his phone "Give it a shot" he said.

Rei nodded as she dialed the number as she waited for someone to pick up. But she wasn't expecting what she heard.

"What?".

"What's the matter?" hisashi asked.

"This is a recording, The 110 lines are all full...that's not-". Just then the there was an announcement.

"All students and faculty! All students and faculty! There has been an incident on campus. Faculty, Please lead the students through emergency procedures and evacuate immediately!".

Just then there was a crash.

"What? Who are you?! G-Get away from me! Gaaahhh!".

The announcement went all over the school.

"Help me! Stop! Ahhh! Help!".

And all Though the classrooms.

"Ah! Oh God! Help! They're going to kill me! Ngaahh!".

The whole school was silent at what they just all heard. Then all hell broke lose, Teachers and students were then running out of rooms in a panic. Students were pushing and shoving as teachers were running for there lives, No one was spared, No friends mattered to them, No one kept calm, It was only there life that mattered and nothing more.

-elsewhere-

"Well that went to shit fast" Ross said as he calmly walked down the hallway to his locker.

"But still...just what in the world is going on?" he said to himself as he then shook his head "Well whatever the case may be, I need to find my friends and fast", He then reached his locker as he turned to dial as it 'clicked'. Just as he was opening his locker Ross then heard moaning sounds on the other end of the hall.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he said, His question was answered as a figure with grey skin, white eyes, and blood coming from the eyes was walking toward him.

"Well now, What have we here?" Ross said as the figure walked over to him as it had it's hands out. The figure then opened it's mouth as it then lunged itself at Ross, ross however was quick to react as he dogged the figures attack as it slammed itself into another locker.

"Well I'll be! It's a zombie! A freaking zombie! Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Ross said as he charged up his lightning in his hands. He then formed a ball of lightning into his right hand.

"Lightning volt!" he said as he slammed his hand into the zombies face destroying it in one blow. Ross smirked as he looked at the dead corpse in front of him.

"Oh yea, Now this is gonna be-".

Ring! Ring!

"Hm?" Ross was interrupted as his cell phone went off, He pulled it out and flipped it open as he placed it to his ear.

"What's up?" he said.

"Ross!" it was Toshimi niki and Misuzu lchijou.

Ross's smug attitude quickly died.

"Girls! Were are the both of you at!?" he said in a worried tone. Misuzu was the first to speak.

"W-were in the lower floors of the school! Toshimi and I are hiding in the janitors closet" Misuzu said, Ross then realized that he wasn't too far from them.

"Don't worry I'm on my way! Just stay there!" Ross said, just then there was a banging sound on the other end.

"Hurry Ross! Please! Ahhh! There coming! Don't! Leave us alone! Someone help!" the line then went silent. Ross then started to sweat.

"Dammit!" he said as he grabbed his wooden sword and bag that his father had gave him as he ran down the hall to save Toshimi niki and Misuzu lchijou.

An: done, hope you like it.

Please leave a review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 a new goal

-class 2-b-

Kohta slid open the door as he looked both ways.

'I better get out of here and find Ross' he thought.

"Hirano".

Kohta quickly cowered to the floor as he glanced up to see who it was.

"T-t-Takagi" he said

Saya then placed her finger to her lips "Shh, Let's get out of here" she said.

-meanwhile-

"Crap, Now they all know" Takashi said.

"Let's get out of here" Hisashi said.

The two of them then started to run.

"Wait!".

The boys both stopped as they looked at Rei.

"Aren't we going to go find Ross?" Rei said.

Takashi shook his head "Since the school now knows what's going on, We won't be able to get to Ross now. So were going to have to forget about him for now as our top priority" he said "Besides, The main building is full of people. We'll get out through the administration offices".

Rei had a worried look "But".

Hisashi then placed his hands on her shoulders "Rei don't worry, Ross is a strong guy. I'm sure he's found a way out by now" he said trying his best to clam her. Rei looked at hisashi as she nodded at him.

"Ok" she said.

Just then a figure from the end of the hallway came.

"Isn't that Wakisaka, The social studies teacher?" rei asked "Is he gonna try to stop us?". That's when Takashi saw the blood stain on his leg.

"Fucking run!" Takashi yelled.

"Huh?" Rei said as she then turned to see Wakisaka come after her. Takashi then hit Wakisaka in the arm "Hey, Look over here Wakisaka! Over here!" he said trying his best to distract him away from Rei.

Rei then held up her make shift spear "You should never cross" she then stabbed the teacher in the heart "A member of the sojutsu club!", however her attack was futile as the teacher then swung his body causing rei to hit the wall.

Rei was in a panic "I-it's going through his heart. Wh-why is he still moving!?" she said. Hisashi then jumped the teacher "Rei! Now's your chance! Pull it out!" he said. "Hisashi!" Rei said as she pulled out her weapon from the teachers chest.

"Hisashi, let go of him! Wakisaka's Not normal!" Takashi shouted, Hisashi grinned at his best friend.

"This is nothing. I've got everything under control" he said with confidence. Suddenly the teacher turned his head to see the boy, Hisashi was in shock "Wh-h-how is he...so strong!?" he said. That's when the teacher bit into his arm.

"Gah!" Hisashi cried.

Rei panicked "Hisashi!".

"Dammit!" Takashi said as he ran over to them "Let go of Hisashi!" he said. Rei then stabbed the teacher again in the heart.

"Hisashi!" Rei cried "What is this? Why won't he let go?!" she said.

That's when Takashi figured it out.

"It's just as I thought".

"What are you talking about?".

"He's dead, He's just a moving corpse! There's no way a living person could take a spear to the heart and keep moving, And blood would be gushing out from the wound".

The two of them tried there best to free Hisashi from the teachers grip but it was no use.

"Then what do you suggest we do!? Are you a man or aren't you!?" Rei said, Takashi then gritted his teeth 'Man up' he thought as he lifted up the metal bat over the undead teacher 'And do something!".

He then brought the bat down onto the undead teachers skull, Cracking it open as he fell to the ground with a thud. Rei then ran over to Hisashi.

"Hisashi! Are you ok!?" Rei asked him.

Hisashi nodded at her "It's just a flesh wound. It's nothing to worry about. But more importantly", He then turned to see a horde of undead come there way.

"We can't hang around like this. We need to get out of here".

They then started to run down the other way.

"This way!" Hisashi said "We can easily get to the first floor this way!" he said.

As soon as they reached the steps they saw a student being held down by the undead.

"Nooooo! Stop! That hurts! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Ahhhhh!", The three just stood at the steps in fear.

"We can't go down there" Takashi said. Hisashi then ran to a set of stairs on the side "Let's go to the rooftop, We hide there until help comes" he said as they ran, "Where on the roof could we?...the observatory!" Rei said.

-the rooftops-

The three of them made there way to the roof as they looked to see smoke and some houses burning.

Takashi could only watch in horror "What the hell is happening?" he said.

"No wonder the police couldn't pick up" Hisashi said.

"What is this? What's going on?" Rei said as she turned to Takashi and Hisashi "Hisashi, Takashi. You must have some idea, Until this morning. No, Until just a few moments ago, Everything was just fine as it always-". Just then there was a loud noise above them

"Helicopters?" Rei said as they all looked to see four Heilcopters pass over them. Rei then waved her hands in the air for them to see "Help us!" she shouted. Hisashi then placed his hands on her "It's useless, There not going to come for us" he said as he pointed to the track team that was being attack by the undead "If there that ignoring that, It's not like they're going to come help us" he said.

Takashi nodded at him "Hisashi's right Rei" he said "But were did they come from? There are no bases or anything around here?" he said, Hisashi then added in "They're probably here to carry out some specific orders" he said as he looked at the undead.

"Becoming one of 'them' is like contracting a disease" Hisashi said.

"Them?" Takashi said.

Hisashi nodded "Yes, This isn't just a movie or a video game. It's not like we can call them simple zombies" he said. "And so, They are 'them'. 'They' feed on people. And after the bitten die, They become one of 'them'. I don't know why, But it seems the only way to stop them is to crush there heads".

Rei was holding her ears as they all heard the screams of the people that were being mauled by 'them'. Takashi looked at the city before he turned to his friend "What should we do Hisashi?" he asked.

Hisashi looked over at the observatory.

"Get up to the observatory, We can block the stairs" he said.

-meanwhile on the lower floor-

Ross was killing more and more of 'them' with his lightning as he was making his way to save Toshimi and Misuzu.

'Please, Just let me make it in time' he thought as he kept killing 32 more. He ran down the hall as fast as he could until he saw a door a few feet from.

"The janitor's storage office" Ross said as he ran as fast as his legs could take him, He stopped at the doors as he tried to open them. "No good there locked" he said. He then charged up a large ball of lightning as it then turned red.

"Lightning volt!" Ross said as he blew the doors open and ran inside.

"Toshimi!, Misuzu! I'm here now! Everything's gonna be f-", he stopped talking as he saw something that would forever haunt his memories for the rest of his life. In front of him lay the dead and mauled bodies of Toshimi niki and Misuzu lchijou. Toshimi's arms were missing as well as her left leg. As Misuzu had a large hole in her chest.

Ross fell to his knees.

"No...No no no...this...this can't be? I...I didn't make it in time..." he said in a traumatized voice. He slowly leaned over there bodies as he placed a hand on there cheeks. Ross felt completely worthless, He let his two close friends be killed. He wasn't fast enough. He couldn't reach them in time, And now he was paying the price for his failure.

"Toshimi...Misuzu..." Ross started to shed tears as he closed there eyes.

"YOU BASTEREDS!" Ross yelled as his cries echoed throughout the dim lit hallway. Just then Ross's lightning then started to surge over his whole body. He felt something within him, Something Powerful, Something strong. After a few seconds the surge of lightning that surrounded his whole body had faded.

Ross then got to his feet as he looked at his dead friends.

"I'm so sorry, I failed to save the both of you" he said, That's when he heard more of 'them' coming from the hallway. Ross's orange hair shadowed his right eye as he made his way to 'them', He then charged up his left hand and placed it on the ground.

"Shock storm!" he said.

Just then, The whole floor was covered in static. The waves of lighting that went all over the floor connected with 'them' as it killed them in a matter of seconds. Ross brought his hand up from the ground as he looked at it.

"That's new" he said as he clenched his hand "Looks like my powers got stronger and must have evolved by my emotions. I wonder what else I've unlocked?". That's when he realized something.

"Oh yea! I better call the others" he said as he pulled out his cell, He was about to dial until he realized something else.

"Crap! I don't know who might have there cell on them" he said as he scrolled through his contacts until it landed on Takashi's name. "Well, Guess it's worth a shot".

He then dialed up Takashi's number.

-the rooftop-

Takashi, Hisashi, And Rei were all on the rooftop. They had barricaded the stairs so that 'they' wouldn't come after them.

Takashi and hisashi were Looking over the railing as they watched 'them' go after the living. Rei was sitting a few feet away from them as she held her knees to her chest, She sighed when she felt something in her shirt pocket vibrate.

"Hm?".

Rei then pulled Takashi's cell phone and saw who was calling, She then started to smile wide at the caller i.d name as she answered the call.

"Ross!" rei said quietly as she didn't want the others to know.

"Rei? Your alright! Oh thank god!" Ross said "Where are you?".

Rei kept her smile as she spoke.

"I'm with Takashi and Hisashi on the rooftop, We were on our way to go find you. But things got bad and now were up on the roof trapped by 'them'" she said.

"What!? Ok, Just stay there. I'm on my way to come get you guys, Did anyone of you get bitten or scratched?" Ross asked her, Rei then looked Hisashi who was breathing heavily.

"Takashi and i are fine, But Hisashi got bit a little bit, But he should be ok" she said. That's when Ross's line went silent.

"Ross? Are you there?" Rei said in a bit of a panic.

"I'm on my way right now to save you and Takashi from Hisashi" he said.

"What!? I told you Ross, Hisashi was bitten a little bit. He's gonna be fine, He won't turn into one of them. He won't", Ross sighed "Rei...even of it's just a little bite. He'll still change into a zombie. He'll still become one of them either way you look at it" he said.

Rei started to shake her head on her end "No! Your wrong! Hisashi won't become one of them! He's Different from everyone else! He won't turn into one of 'them'!".

"Rei...".

"I'd rather become one of 'them' like Hisashi than stay alive!".

Ross lost it when she said those words as his lightning then surged out of control on his end.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT REI!" Ross roared. Rei stopped talking as she heard his outburst.

"But Ross-".

"Don't but Ross me Rei! I never want you to say that again! I won't allow you, Takashi, Or anyone of my friends to become one of them! I know I won't see Hisashi again! I know that! They have now stolen my friend away! As well as two others! But I refuse to let them take you and Takashi! So don't you dare give up on wanting to live!", Ross's line then cut off.

"Hello? Ross? Ross!" Rei said as she franticly called his number again.

-the lower floor-

Ross then turned his phone off and placed it in his pocket. He then cracked his neck as he then got into a running pose.

"Electric dash!" Ross said.

His shoes then started to show small traces static as he then sprinted down the hall and up the stairs at blinding speeds.

-meanwhile back on the rooftop-

Rei kept calling Ross over and over hoping he would pick up his phone.

"Ross please please pick up" she said, That's when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see that it was Takashi.

"Rei".

"Takashi! Ross is-" she was cut off.

"I heard, But" he then glanced over to Hisashi who was coughing up blood. Rei quickly ran over to him.

"Hisashi! What's wrong?!" she said.

Hisashi then looked at his hand.

"Just like in the movies, A single bite is fatal" he said.

Rei held onto his arm "That's not true! This isn't a movie!" she said, Hisashi panted "Maybe not,...But it might as well be". He then pointed to the edge of the railing.

"Takashi...could you do me a favor?".

Takashi looked at his friend "What is it?".

"The impact should break my head open if you drop me from this hight".

Rei started crying "What are you saying!?" she said.

"I don't want to become one of 'them'!" he said as he looked at his best friend "Takashi I'm counting on you, I don't want to turn into something else". He then coughed up more blood as he fell back.

"Hisashi! Don't die" Rei said as she shook his body.

There was no response, No movement, No breathing, Nothing.

"No! Noooo!".

Takashi just looked at his dead best friend as he remembered what he just told him.

~I don't want to become one of 'them'~.

Takashi held onto his bat tightly.

"Let go of him" he said.

Rei then looked up at Takashi as she then grabbed his shirt.

"Don't! You can't do that!" she said.

"Let go".

They both then heard twitching.

"Hisashi!" Rei said as she turned to him.

"Look Takashi, Hisashi can't die", She then felt some blood drip onto her leg "Hisashi?" Rei said. Takashi gripped his bat even tighter.

"No...". He then grabbed Rei and pulled her to the side "This can't be happening, This can't be real. I know this seems impossible. But...It's all real!". He then brought his bat down on his dead friend killing him.

"Ahhhhh!".

Rei then glared at Takashi.

"Why did you do that!?".

Takashi just stared at her.

"He would have eaten you if I hadn't Rei" he said "Besides, He...He wouldn't have wanted that".

"And how would you know Takashi?" Rei said with malice in her voice "I get it now Takashi! You hated Hisashi because he was my boyfriend! And maybe...deep down you hate Ross too because I have feelings for him! Is that it!?" she yelled. Takashi didn't say a single word to her.

'The only thing I hate is that I wasn't able to to keep Hisashi alive' Takashi thought 'But I'll be damned if anything happens to Rei or Ross'.

Takashi then started to walk away.

"Wait, Where do you think your going!?" she demanded.

Takashi turned to her.

"I don't want to be a troublesome friend, So I'm going to fight through 'them' and find Ross" he said as he started to climb the make shift barricade.

Rei started to panic.

"W...What are you talking about!? You can't do that by yourself!?".

He just ignored her.

"Hey Takashi?".

He still didn't listen, She then ran up to him.

"STOP! Don't! Don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said as she grabbed his arm "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean what I said! Please, please let's...Let's go find Ross together!".

Takashi stopped as he then walked down from the barricade as he then hugged Rei tightly. Rei then hugged him back as the two then looked at each other.

"Come on, Let's get out of here and find Ross" Takashi said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 the gangs all here

Ross was running all over the school from floor to floor, 'they' were nothing to him but trash. Trash that could easily be destroyed by pure lightning.

"Get out of my way!" Ross yelled as he took out more of 'them' with his lightning volt. He started to slow down as he felt his energy draining.

"Darn, Looks like my lightning dash ability takes more energy out of me with each step I take. Although that's understandable" He said as he panted trying to catch his breath. He then took off the bag and wooden sword that were on his back and dropped them to the floor.

As both the items hit the floor, Ross's wooden sword made a crack as it hit.

"Aw crap!" he said as he bent down to pick it up. As he touched the handgrip, He saw something shine at the hilt. Ross raised an eyebrow as he picked up his wooden sword only to find out that the wooden blade had came off reviling a real stainless steel blade with a thorn vine that was engraved into the blade from the hilt all the way up to the swords tip.

"What the-, Ok now this is different" Ross said as he examined the beautiful sword. Just then he heard what sounded like footsteps.

Ross quickly grabbed the false wooden blade from the ground as he sheathed his new weapon. Just as he placed his sword to his right side a group of students and a teacher came from the side of the hallway.

Ross tilted his head at them.

'Who are those guys?' he thought.

The group then noticed him as they ran over, they panted as the teacher of the group of students walked forward. Ross then suddenly knew the teacher was none other than the infamous Shido Koichi.

Rei had told Ross all about Shido and his ways. Like how he had held her back a year Becuase her father was investigating his father about something. Not that big of a deal to hold a student back a year for something that she had nothing to do with.

But what made Ross uneasy about Shido was how he had heard how he would tell his students some stupid crap and how they would praise and worship him like he was freaking Jesus.

Shido fixed his glasses as he gave Ross a smile that would make the devil blush.

"Ah! Mr. Hikatori, Are we ever so glad to have bumped into you" Shido said, Ross then glanced at the students that were with him. He saw one boy with orange hair like his but it was spiky. Two other boys that looked average, One girl with glasses, And...

"Yuuki" Ross said.

Yuuki quickly popped her head to the side as a wide smile came to her face.

"Ross!" Yuuki said as she walked over to him only to be stopped by Shido. Ross wasn't going to let Yuuki be a part of Shido's group, He would rather cut off his own fingers then let her be a puppet for him to play with.

"I'm sorry Ms. Miku, But we can't let outsiders that are not in the group interact with other students" Shido said, Yuuki looked at Ross with hope in her eyes. The only reason that she joined up with Shido's group was so that she could only find Ross.

Shido then glanced at Ross.

"However, If Mr. Hikatori is willing to join us? Then the two of you may interact with one another". Yuuki didn't take her eyes off Ross.

"Please Ross" Yuuki pleaded.

Ross then walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Sorry Yuuki, But I don't trust this guy" He whispered as Yuuki looked at him with a bit of shock.

"B-but Ross" Yuuki said stuttered.

Ross simply placed his fingers on her lips.

"I promise will meet again, And when we do. I'm getting you out of here with my friends as well" he whispered as he then turned around to see Shido try his best to hide his glare at him.

Shido then placed a hand on Ross's Shoulder "Well Mr. Hikatori, what do you say?" he said.

Ross simply took Shido's hand off him.

"No thanks, I think I'd rather go hang out with my undead friends" he said as he grabbed his bag and ran off leaving a furious teacher in the dust. Shido quickly gained his senses as he then turned to his group.

"Come my students, Let us escape this nightmare!" he said as they all ran another way, Yuuki kept turning her head as she watched Ross run down the other way.

"Ross, Please be safe" Yuuki whispered.

-the nurses office-

"This is isn't good...neither the police nor fire fighters are picking up, Even after being treated. Everyone who gets bitten dies, And then those who are bitten come back as the living dead. This is just like a Romero film" Shizuka said.

As she was thinking a student was busy taking care of former friend.

"Is this really the time for that!? We have to get out of here miss Shizuka!" the student said.

Shizuka then ran over to some cabinets as she placed some medical supplies in her purse "Hold on, I want to take everything I can carry" she said.

"Please hurry!" the student said, As he was about to end his friend as horde of 'them' came through the window and grabbed him. One of 'them' sunk it's teeth into the students arm.

"Agh! Gah! Miss Shizuka! Hurry, Run away!" the student pleaded. However Shizuka couldn't move for she was in shock.

"Err...ah...uh...what did you say your name was again?" She stuttered. The student couldn't reply as 'they' were mauling on him, The ones that weren't started coming after Shizuka.

"Ah! W...Wait...", Shizuka then closed her eyes as she accepted her fate. However, Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Shizuka said as she opened her eyes to see all of 'them' defeated by a girl who wielded a wooden sword in her right hand.

Saeko walked over to the student as she kneeled to him.

"I'm the captain of the kendo team, Saeko Busujima. What's your name second year?" she said.

The student coughed up blood before speaking "Kazu...Ishii" he said.

"Ishii, You did well in protecting miss Marikawa. I admire your courage. But you know what happens to those who are bitten, Don't you?" she asked him.

Kazu only nodded.

"Do you want your friends and family to see you like that? I've never killed anyone before...But I will help you" she said.

Kazu only closed his eyes and smiled "P...please just do it..." he said.

Saeko stood up as she held her weapon above her head only to be interrupted by Shizuka.

"What!...Wait! What are you..." Saeko held her hand in front of her. "I know you are a nurse, But I'll ask you not to interfere" she said as she raised her wooden sword.

"Protecting a man's pride...is a woman's duty".

Smash!

-meanwhile-

Ross was running around the school as he tried to find his friends.

"Darn it! Were could they be?" he said as he saw some of 'them' roaming the halls. Ross then placed his left hand on the handgrip of his fake wooden sword and pulled it out of it's sheath as he then started to slash at 'them'.

Since Ross taught himself how to handle a sword, Cutting threw 'them' was nothing.

"Well this is too easy, But I can't relax just yet. My friends are my top priority" he said as he then held his katana in his right hand backwards and charged up his left hand with lighting.

"Besides, I'm not going to make the same again!".

-elsewhere-

Kohta opened a door that lead to the workshop.

"Takagi, There's nobody here" he said only to be pushed out of the way by Saya.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Saya said as she marched inside.

Kohta got up and walked over to her.

"What exactly do you want in here? There are plenty of things we could use as weapons in here, But...I think we should figure out what's going on first".

Saya just ignored him.

"Just keep your mouth shut fatass! Fix the door shut so nobody can get in!" she said, Kohta quickly closed the door and locked it up.

"I already locked it!" he said.

Saya then placed some tools on the table.

"A-are we going to use those as weapons?" he asked.

Saya looked at him "Aren't you one of those basement dwelling military gun freaks? You've seen lethal weapon 2 right? Do you know what this is?" she said.

Kohta picked up one of the tools "A nail gun, Gas powered" he said.

"Well duh! It's not like we'd be able to take it with us if it was an air powered one like in the movie!" she said.

"Do you like movies?" Kohta asked her as he got to work, Saya quickly snapped back at him "Don't be stupid! I'm a genius so I know everything!" she said.

That's when they heard 'them' banging on the door.

Kohta smiled as he was working "There's one spare can of gas. As for nails...no worries there" he said happily. Saya then started to get impatient "What are you so happy about!?" she said "There're all crowding in the hallway!".

Kohta however was in his own little world.

"It weighs about 4 kilograms. It feels about like an old rifle. Not sure about stability though" he said.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Saya said. Suddenly the door burst open as 'they' came inside.

"H-hirano!" Saya said as 'they' came closer. As 'they' got close to them Kohta then shot three of 'them' with his now hand made gun.

"Got them" Kohta said with a maddening grin.

"Hirano!?" Saya said a bit surprised at his sudden personality change.

Kohta was taking down one after one of 'them' with his weapon "Put the drill, nails, And gas in a bag. Oh, And the toolbox too" he said. Saya just looked at him "Who do you think you are giving orders to me!?" she said.

Kohta killed the last of 'them' "If you...would be so kind" he said.

Saya just looked at him as she sighed "O...okay, Fine" she said as she looked at the window to see water coming down. Kohta then started to panic a bit "Is the school on fire!?" he said as Saya ran past him who cares! Let's just get out of here!" she said as they ran down the hallway.

-rooftop-

Takashi and Rei were fighting 'them' with the water hose.

"Man, It was good thinking to use the fire hose" Takashi said.

Rei smiled at him "Well it sprays water at an extremely high pressure. Don't you remember when the firefighter came to our class in middle school and taught us that?" she said, Takashi smirked "Kinda, But I'll definitely remember now" he said as they both walked down the stairs.

"Let's go, It's going well so far" Takashi said "It'll be difficult inside, Let's not get ahead of ourselves".

Rei nodded as she passed him his bat as they went to the lower floors to go find Ross.

-meanwhile with Kohta and Saya-

Saya was damping a cloth in some water as Kohta watched her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Shut up and watch" she snapped as she threw the wet cloth at one of 'them'. The zombie didn't react to the cloth that was thrown at him. Saya then threw the cloth at the locker as it made a sound, The zombie then reacted to the sound as it went to the locker.

"Did you see that? He didn't react when it hit him in the head, They don't feel. They only react to sound. They seem to be blind as well, Other wise he wouldn't have run into the locker like that" she said.

Kohta then pondered something "As for reactions to heat?".

Saya shook her head "I'd rather not test that out right now. Let's go" she said.

-meanwhile with Saeko and Shizuka-

Saeko and Shizuka were going down the hallway as Saeko was fighting 'them' one by one.

"The faculty room...this is getting tiresome" Saeko said.

"But we'll be able to get away in a car, That's where everyone's keys are" Shizuka said.

One of 'them' came at Saeko's right side as she swated the zombie away with her wooden sword.

"Why aren't you finishing them off? That should be simple for you Busujima" Shizuka said.

"I'd have to stop moving to take the time to crush there heads. We'd be surrounded in no time" she said "Plus, They have incredible physical strength! If they were to grab us, It would be difficult to get away".

"Wow! Your amazing!" Shizuka said.

The two kept running until Shizuka tripped.

"Ahhhh! What's wrong with me?" Shizuka said as she rubbed her head. Saeko kneeled next to her as she grabbed her skirt, "This clothing isn't suited for running" she said as she ripped her skirt.

"Ahh! This is prada!" Shizuka cried.

"What's more important, A brand or your life?" Saeko asked her.

"Both!".

Saeko then looked down the hall "The faculty was it?" she said.

-meanwhile-

"This is no time for you to show off!" Saya said.

Kohta kept shooting more of 'them' down "Takagi, Could you help me fight them off?" he asked.

Saya just looked at him "Why should I!?" she said.

"My magazine is almost empty" he said.

"So what!? Just reload quickly!" she said.

That's when Kohta saw one of 'them' "B-but behind you" he stuttered. Saya turned around to see one of 'them' right behind her.

"Ahhhh!".

Everyone heard her scream as they all headed to the source.

-Elsewhere-

Ross was walking down the hall as he was catching his breath.

"Dammit...I need to find-".

"Ahhhh!".

"That scream?".

That's when he realized who it belonged to.

"SAYA!".

He then started to run down the hall.

As one of 'them' was about to eat her Saya backed up to a wall.

"Get away...get away" she said, She then reached for the bag as she pulled out a drill "Don't...come any closer!" she said as she plunged the drill into the zombies head.

Everyone all came to see Saya trying to defend herself from one of 'them'.

"Die you piece of shit! Die! Die!" she yelled as she was still drilling the zombie.

"SAYA!".

That's when everyone saw Ross run toward them as he was killing 'them' left and right.

'Ross!' everyone thought as they were all relived to see that he was alright, However some of them saw a blue light in his left hand. Ross was enraged as he charged up his left hand as it started to turn red as his speed increased more.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HER!" Ross roared as he then slammed his left hand into the zombies face as it hit the wall hard causing cracks. Everyone was in utter shock at what Ross had just done minus Kohta and Shizuka. Ross then proceeded to stab into the zombies head with his katana over and over again as his eyes went bright yellow and his hair started to get longer.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Your gonna die! Your all gonna die! I'll fight every last one of you! And kill you a millions times over!" Ross yelled as he kept stabbing the zombie in it's now destroyed head.

Everyone just watched there friend as he kept bashing the zombie repeatedly.

"Ross! Stop it!" Rei said as she grabbed him by the waist trying to calm him down. "Ross! It's over! You killed it! Just stop!" she said, Ross just kept stabbing the dead zombie as he then charged up his right hand with red lightning.

"Lightning volt!" he yelled as he punched the zombie in the chest, Rei gasped at what she just saw.

'H-how did he?...Did he just create lightning from his bare hand?!' she thought.

Ross panted as he started to calm down, His hair and eyes reverting back to normal. Rei backed away from him as Ross got to his feet. He turned around to face his friends.

"Is...is everyone alright?" Ross asked.

Everyone nodded still a bit shaken up by what they had just saw Ross do. Ross then looked over a Saya who looked shellshocked.

"Saya!" Ross said as he ran over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked her. She didn't respond as he then stood up.

'She must still be in shock from being attacked' he thought, That's when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Ross?" Shizuka asked him with a concerned look.

Ross nodded at her "Yea Shizuka, I'm just fine" he said with a smile, Shizuka was relieved to hear that.

"You know miss Shizuka?" Saeko asked.

"Yup, In fact I'm happy to see that all my friends are ok" he said. Saeko was a little taken back "Wait, Your friends with everyone here?".

Ross nodded "That's correct".

Kohta then walked forward "I'm just happy your alright" he said "Although. I figured that these things wouldn't be any trouble for you because of your lightning powers", Ross simply scratched the back of his head.

"Well not really, Plus I got some new ones too" he said with a smile.

Kohta then started to smile wider.

"Really! What did you get?" he asked.

"Well, I got-" he was about to speak until he was jumped on by Rei.

"Oh Ross I'm so happy that your alright!" Rei cried as she held onto him tightly, Ross then wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her. "Same here, I told you that I wouldn't let them take you" he said causing Rei to blush.

"Hey Ross" Takashi said.

Ross turned to his friend "Yea Takashi?".

Takashi then pointed to his hand "How were you able to do that?" he asked him. Ross looked at him puzzled until he realized what he was talking about.

"Oh you mean this?", Ross then removed one of his hands from Rei's waist and raised it as he let some of his lightning surge into his palm. Everyone just looked at him with disbelieve.

Takashi just had his mouth drop.

Ross then stopped the lightning from flowing in his palm as he then looked at everyone with a serious look "Your not gonna start hating me because of my powers are you?" he asked. Takashi then walked over to his friend and rubbed his orange semi short hair.

"Why would I do that?".

"Well".

"Ross...".

Everyone then turned there attention to Saya who had finally broke out of her shock. Ross kneeled down to her "Saya? How are you feeling?" he asked her, That's when Saya slapped him across the face.

"Just what the hell are you!?" she yelled.

Ross was taken back by her comment, He thought that she would be happy that he had saved her. But here she was yelling at him.

Rei ran over to Ross's side "What the hell is your problem! He just saved you from being killed, And this is how you show your thanks!?" she said.

Saya just glared at her.

"How can I show thanks to someone who is able to completely defy the laws of physics! Not one of you are afraid of him!? Your all just acting all friendly to him like this is no big deal!" she said, Takashi then butted in.

"Saya just because Ross is able to do something like that doesn't mean that we would treat him any different!" he said. Saya just looked at her childhood friend "And why not! He's not normal like you and me Takashi! He's different! No human being can be able to harness electricity like that! And your telling me that I shouldn't treat him any different!?". She then glared at Ross.

"You! How long have you been keeping this a secret from all of us!?" she demanded, Ross looked away from her.

"Since I first came here, But I didn't want you all to know because I didn't want to be treated different. I couldn't stand being alone or not having any friends to be with, Or even fall in love with someone" Ross said with hurt in his eyes. Saya just kept her glare on him.

"Besides, only Kohta and Shizuka saw some of my powers by accident. But...but they stuck by my side!" Ross yelled "Even when they saw the real me, They would still be there for me no matter what! So who the fuck are you to tell me otherwise Saya!?".

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm a genius! I deserve respect!" she spat back "I'm smarter than all of you! And I can call out people as I please! Especially people that aren't like you!". Ross felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, he tried his best to hold back his tears.

Rei only held onto him as she tried her best to comfort him.

"You bitch! You think you can just do that to your friend!?" she said.

"Shut up!".

"Alright that's enough" Saeako said as she turned Saya to a mirror, Saya just looked at her blood stained clothes.

"Ahh...ahh my clothes are stained. I'll have to ask mama to take them to the cleaners" she said as she then looked at Ross who had his eyes shadowed by his hair. She Then felt all the pressure take it's toll on her as she then held onto Saeko and cried. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 time to go

-the faculty room-

Everyone was taking a break after all the fighting they had been doing. Takashi and Kohta were just finishing up the barricade to the door.

"Everything seems to be okay, Let's take a little break" Takashi said.

Everyone was resting on the tables as they got some of there energy back. Kohta walked over to the bathroom to check up on Saya.

"Takagi? Are you ok?" he asked as he peeked his head though the door, He saw Saya put on her glasses.

"Ah, Glasses" he said.

Saya then shouted at him "So what? My contacts will fall out if I keep them in!", She then pushed him out of the way "Anyway were's Ross?" she asked him.

"I'm right here...".

Saya turned to see Ross in the Conner of the room as he looked at the sunset, Saya looked at Ross with sadness. She felt bad for what she had said to him, She didn't truly mean what she told him, And prayed that she wish she could take it all back.

Saya walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Fine...".

"Why aren't you with the others?".

"I don't feel like talking right now...".

"Ross".

"What...?".

Saya just looked into his eyes, She could tell that he was still hurt from what she said to him. She really wanted to make it up to him in any way possible. "What I said before, I didn't mean it. I really didn't mean it" she said "I was just-", Ross then stopped her as he placed a bit of electricity on his finger and poked her nose causing her to flinch.

"What the hell Ross!?" Saya said.

Ross smirked at her "That's for what you said to me" he said with a grin, Saya rubbed her nose. Although it wasn't painful, It just tickled, But Saya knew she deserved it.

"Humph! J-just don't do that again!" she said, Ross then leaned to her face.

"Whatever you say, My little genius" he then kissed her nose making Saya blush.

Saya just looked at him as she then turned away and walked off. Ross chuckled to himself, He then glanced at Rei who saw the who thing.

"You two made up quick" she said with a tiny bit of jealously in her voice, Ross walked over to her and sat by her "Aw, Would you like me to kiss your nose too?" he teased.

Rei blushed at his comment as she looked away "Umm, I-I have a better idea" she said.

Ross raised his eyebrow at her.

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

Rei then Shook her head "N-nothing F-forget I said anything about it" she said. Ross just looked at her as he then shrugged and got up from the seat.

"So? Anyone have a plan on how we should get out of here? My lightning dash can only go so far" he said. Everyone then pondered at the idea of an escape. Shizuka rummaged through her purse "Oh! I have my car keys with me" she said.

"Would your car be able to hold all of us?" Saeko asked her.

Shizuka pondered a bit at the thought of her beetle not being big enough to hold them all.

Ross simply snickered "Well, If your car could hold us. I would be the one on the front lines while you all escape. I don't mind a little exercise" he joked. Saeko looked at him "You would willingly fight while we leave you behind?" she said.

Ross nodded at her "That's right, The only thing that matters to me is to see you all safe and sound. And I would be more than honored to put my life on the line to do just that" he said. Everyone was speechless, Ross was able to just throw his life away to keep them all alive.

"Ross..." Saeko spoke up.

"Hm?".

"If...if your going to throw away your life to keep us alive. Then l'll join you as well" she said, Ross twitched at the thought of losing another loved one. He then walked over to her and leaned to her face almost letting there noses touch.

"You. Will. Not. Help. Me" he said.

"Ross!".

"Saeko I'm not gonna lose another person that I hold so close to my heart, I care about every single one of you. I already lost Toshimi and Misuzu, As well as Hisashi to those monsters. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose any of you. Do you understand me?". Saeko didn't say a word, She may have had a calm and serious look on the outside. But within her she was crying and pleading for him not to leave her side, She loved him. And she would do anything to be with him.

Saeko nodded at him "A-alright..I understand" she said with hesitation, Ross then placed his hand on her cheek.

"Your all precious to me Saeko, And I never want to lose any of you" he said as he then moved away from her face. Saeko placed her hand on her cheek as a tint of pink came across her face.

'Ross' she thought.

"Hey guys! We can escape by using the minibus!" Kohta said.

Everyone nodded at the idea.

"Sure, Taking a bus works, Plus the bus keys are in here too. But where should we go?" Shizuka said.

"We need to make sure our families are ok" Takashi said.

"I only live with my father, He may be old, But I know he'll make out fine" Ross said.

"What about your mother?" Takashi asked.

Ross then closed his eyes.

"My father told me that she died while giving birth to me" he said, Takashi was starting to regret asking Ross that question.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's fine, You didn't know" he said as Takashi glanced at Rei "What's wrong Rei?" he asked her.

Rei was looking at the tv.

"What's going on?" she said.

Everyone then looked at the tv, The news was showing cities around the world being destroyed, Towns messed up, And buildings burning. The news media talking about how the death toll was surpassed by the 1,000. They even said that the governor has declared a state of emergency, that's when they all heard gunshots as well as 'them' attacking the new crew.

The anchor men then requested that everyone stay inside and lock up or find shelter.

"So it's not only in japan it seems" Ross said.

"That's it? Why won't they tell us more!?" Takashi said.

"They don't want to cause a panic" Saya said.

"Even now?".

"Especially now!".

She then fixed her glasses.

"Fear causes confusion, Confusion causes the order of collapse. And without order, How are we supposed to fight against the living dead?".

Ross then cracked his fists.

"I can fight against them no problem!" he said making some electricity surge. Saya shook her head at him "That may be so, But do you think you can take on that many undead until you reach your limit?" she asked him. Ross pondered for a bit "Good point" he said.

"Plus like you said, you just gained some new powers. So those new powers won't be enough to take on waves and waves" she added, Ross nodded. The odds being stacked against him were grim.

"Nothing was out of the ordinary when I checked the online news this morning" Kohta said.

"The fact is that we have a pandemic on our hands." Saya said, Shizuka then looked at her with a puzzled look "Pandemic?" she said.

"A sudden spread of a disease! The same contagion has spread throughout the whole world".

"Like influenza?" Takashi asked.

"A while ago, They compared the recent bird flu outbreak to the Spanish flu of 1918, Do you know why everyone was freaking out about it? Over 600 million people contracted the Spanish flu, And about 50 million people died from it" Saya said.

"How did they stop it?" Takashi asked.

"There are a number of theories regarding what may have happened, Usually such things just end when enough people die. Because everybody with the infection dies off" Saya said.

"But...everyone who dies comes back and starts attacking others" Kohta said.

"Your saying there's no way to stop it from spreading?" Saeko asked.

That's when Shizuka thought of something.

"When it gets hot, there flesh will rot off and they probably won't be able to move anymore. How long would that take?" she said.

Saya pondered.

"Honestly we don't even know for sure if they'll start rotting" she said.

Saeko crossed her arms.

"Well, The most important thing right now is finding a place to hide after checking on our families. Still, We won't survive if we act selfishly. We're a team. We have to work together, We should also join with any other survivors that we find" Saeko said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Rei asked, Everyone then turned to Ross.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Rei" he said as he then walked over to a chair to grab his false wooden sword and bag. "Going through the front entrance is the fastest way to the parking lot" Takashi said "Ross, You'll take the lead by clearing a path with your lightning".

Ross nodded "You got it boss!" he said as he charged up his hands.

Takashi nodded at him "Ok, Let's go everyone!".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 escape

Takashi and Kohta quickly removed the barricade from the door as they all then headed out. Ross walked to the front of the group as he placed his bag on his back and his false wooden sword at his right side.

He then ran forward and charged his feet with red lightning.

"Lightning dash!" he yelled as he then ran at blinding speeds down the hallway, Everyone was speechless.

"Man that's fast" Takashi said.

"I'll say, I just hope he doesn't run out of energy using his red lightning" Kohta said. Saya looked at Kohta "How much energy can Ross lose if he changes his electricity a different color?" she asked.

Kohta thought about it until Shizuka spoke.

"Well from what Ross has told me and Kohta, Blue is the weakest form. Since it's not very powerful, It dosen't require a lot of his energy. As for the red one. I think it takes about a few more. And then there's black-", She was quickly cut off.

"Wait black!? That's impossible!, There's no such thing as black electricity!" Saya said.

"Well...when Ross saved me from some bullies, I saw his lightning turn black, As well as it's size. But I also noticed that he loses a huge amount of his energy and passed out" Kohta said. Saya couldn't believe it, She couldn't believe that the dead were coming to life, She couldn't believe that the boy she had a crush on was able to form pure electricity from his bare hands, And now she couldn't believe that there was such a thing as black lightning.

"Well for his sake, He better not use this supposed black lightning that you claim he has. Otherwise he would leave himself wide open" she said "Also, They're only sensitive to sound! They're also strong enough to rip a door off it's hinges so if they grab you, You're done for! One more thing. Don't fight if you can help it. Run away if you can".

Rei, Takashi, And Saeko mentally nodded with what Saya said, The last thing they would want was to lose there friends to 'them'. They then saw Ross stop at the end of the hallway as he looked left and right.

"All clear" he said

That's when he heard someone scream.

AHHH!

"Hm!".

The group ran down to the left of the hall to see a group of students try to fend off 'them'.

"Takuzo" one girl said.

Takuzo gritted his teeth as he tried to hold 'them' back.

"Shit! Get back!" he said.

Before one of 'them' could touch them it was then destroyed by a ball of red light.

"W-what the?" Takuzo said.

The group saw Ross emit his red lighting lightning volt as he took 'them' out with little effort. The group was just speechless.

Ross finished killing the last of 'them' as he started to stretch "Ahh! Well Ross, Looks like you saved the d-" he was cut off as he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

Ross quickly turned around as he held one of his lightning volts in his hand as he looked to see who had hit him.

"What the hell was that!?" Ross said, He looked a bit surprised to see that it was one of the group of students that he had saved.

"Get back!" one of the boys said as he held up his weapon, Ross then powered down as he walked forward with his hands up. The boy didn't lower his weapon.

"I said get back!".

Ross smiled at him.

"Relax, I'm not an enemy".

"H-How do we know that!?"

"Look if I wasn't one of the good guys, then I would have killed you without a second thought". The boy was about to say something else until somebody in Takuzo's group spoke up.

"Ross Hikatori?" a girl with red hair said.

Ross lowered his hands and placed them in his pocket "That's me alright" he said with a grin, The girl then started to tear up as she then jumped on him with her arms open.

"Ross!" the girl cried as she held onto him.

Ross was taken back a bit until the other girl in Takuzo's group spoke "Kawamoto, You know this guy?" she asked. Kawamoto laid her head on Ross's chest as she looked at the other girl.

"Of course Naomi! Ross and I were in the same classroom. Don't you remember? I used to tell you about him when we were on track" Kawamoto said, That's when one of the boys then grabbed Kawamoto by the arm.

"Ouch! What are you doing!?" she said.

The boy then glared at Ross.

"Kawamato this guys a freak! Are you about to tell me that you can just welcome him with open arms and not ask the hell he just did a few minutes ago!?" he said, Kawamoto just looked at him "Don't you dare say anything like that to Ross! I don't care what he did just then. What matters is that he saved all of us from getting killed!" she said, before the boy could speak they all heard Takashi and his group arrive.

"Ross, Are you ok?" Takashi asked him.

"Yea, Minus the back of my head bleeding a bit" Ross said as he glared at the boy. Saeko was quick to react.

"Wait! You were bit in the back of the head?" she said worriedly, Ross shook his head.

"No, this motherfucker right over here wants me dead!" Ross said as he looked at the other boy.

Takashi's group looked over at the boy "Is this true?" Takashi asked him, The boy didn't take his eyes off Ross.

"Yea it's true! This guy is a freak! He just came out of nowhere and started blasting these things with some energy from his bare hand!" he said, Kawamoto only tightened her hold on Ross "He's not a freak!" she said as she laid her head on him again earning her strong glares from the girls in Takashi's group.

Takashi just shook his head "Look will explain all of this latter, Were any of you bitten?" he asked.

Naomi waved her hands "What? No, None of us were bitten!" she said, Rei looked at them "They look fine" she said.

Takashi nodded at her before turning to them "We're going to escape from the school. Do you want to come along?" he asked.

"Y-yea" Takuzo said "Will get out of here faster if we work as a team". As everyone got ready to move, The boy from Takuzo's group ran in front of everyone as he aimed his weapon at Ross.

"I'm not going with him!" he said.

Takuzo walked forward.

"Hey! Let it go! There's no need to start fighting!" he said.

The boy however didn't falter.

"And why not? For all we know, He could have been the cause of this! He could have started this whole thing right from under our noses!". Takuzo tensed up at the thought as he glanced at Ross.

Ross then balled up his fists letting his lightning surge "I didn't cause any of this, I was heading on my way to class when all this shit happened" he said.

Rei then walker over to him as she held his hand tightly calming him down.

"Ross is right! He wouldn't do any of this! He's a sweet, Kind, And loving person. He would put his life on the line to protect the people close to him" she said. Ross smiled a bit happy to know that there were some people that were on his side.

The boy just aimed his weapon closer at Ross.

"And how do we know that what you just said is not just a facade to make you all believe that he was just pretending to be all of that? What if-" Takashi then pushed the boy.

"Look we don't have time for these games! Were wasting time with this!" he said as he signaled everyone to follow him. The boy just stood there as everyone left him.

'I'll get you for this" he thought as he ran after them to catch up.

-the front entrance-

Takashi glanced at 'them' from a locker. He saw what looked like about 8 or maybe 12 of 'them', He then looked at the group.

"We have to be careful" he said.

"They can't see, So we don't have to hide or anything" Saya said.

Takashi nodded at her.

"Okay, Show us Takagi" he said.

Saya just gasped.

"W-what? But I can't-" Rei then stopped her.

"Even if Takagi is correct, With this many people, We can't very well proceed quietly" she said. Saeko sighed "Even if we were to go back to the school building, There's no telling how many might move" she said. "The front entrance is our only way".

Saeko then looked at Takashi "What we need...is someone to confirm whether they really can't see", Everyone was afraid of that.

"Alright, I'll go" Takashi said.

Rei and Saeko looked at him.

"No Takashi I'll-" Rei said but Saeko spoke up "I'll go ahead of you".

"No, You should save your strength Busujima".

Rei looked at her best friend "Takashi...why?" she asked.

Takashi shrugged "I don't know. I thought you were tired of everything" he said, Rei then held him "I don't want you to go out there". Takuzo walked over to Takashi "I'll do it" he said, That's when Naomi grabbed him.

"Don't do it Takuzo! I love you! I couldn't live in this world without you" she said, Takuzo held Naomi close to him "Don't worry, I got this" he said with a smile.

That's when everyone then heard footsteps.

They all then saw Ross walking forward to the horde of the undead.

"Well, looks like someone is gonna die for us" the boy in Takuzo's group said.

Rei then quickly ran over to grab Ross but was quickly subdued by Saeko.

"Ross!" Rei said as she started to cry.

Ross stopped half way as he turned to her and smiled as he kept going.

Rei squirmed as she tried to break free from Saeko's grip "Ro-" her mouth was quickly covered by Saeko.

"Shh, Keep it down. You don't want to draw attention to yourself" she whispered, Rei just had her eyes on Ross as she kept squirming harder and harder.

Ross walked around past some of the undead as quietly as he could. He made sure to turn off his powers before willing volunteering.

Ross stood in front of 'them' as he stood still. One of 'them' then walked right past him.

'Good, Saya was right. They can't see' he thought, He then picked up a shoe that was next to him as he slowly picked it up. He then threw it at one of the lockers.

As the shoe hit the locker, All of 'them' then walked over to it. Ross then walked over to the front doors and opened them slowly as not to draw any attention.

He then looked over at the group and motioned his head for them to come. Everyone ran to the door quietly, But not before one of the boys from Takuzo's group let his weapon hit the side of the wall making a large echo for all of the undead to hear.

'Well...shit" Ross and Takashi thought.

"Run!" Takashi yelled.

They all then ran out of the school as they headed over to the minibus. Ross was already ahead of them as he used his lightning dash and his katana to slice and cut down 'them'.

"Why did you have to yell!?" Saya said.

"Just shut up and run!" Takashi said as he took down one of 'them', They kept fighting as they were in reaching distance of the bus.

"We're almost there" Takashi said.

Takuzo was having a bit of trouble with some of them.

"I could use so-" that's when one of 'them' grabbed the towel around his neck as they held him down.

"Gah! Ah! Ah!"

"Takuzo!" Naomi cried.

Saya grabbed her arm "Don't go! If your bitten then it's all over!" she said, Naomi looked at her as she then ran after Takuzo.

"Wait!" Saya yelled.

It was too late as Naomi ran back to him.

"Why? What is she doing? She heard me, Why is she going back? I don't understand this" Saya said.

"I think I do" Shizuka said getting her attention "If the rest of the worlds like this...then maybe were better off dead with the ones we love". Saya just looked at her as she then looked over her left side to see Ross fighting 'them' off alone. In a way Shizuka had a point, If the world was going end like this, then she would rather die with the person that she loves more than anything.

Saya quickly shook off her thoughts "You call yourself a nurse!?" she said.

"Look out!" Kohta said as he fired at some of 'them'.

Saya glared at him "You stupid tub of lard! What makes you think you can interrupt me when I'm talking?" she said.

Kohta just kept shooting at more of them.

"Well if you want, I'd be more than happy to hear what you have to say once this is over" he said, Saeko then ran past them "You two must be close, I'm envious. Maybe I should ask Ross that some time" she said getting a glare from Saya.

"Don't even think about it! Ask if he would have time for you!".

"Hey! Quit your bitching and get on the bus!" Takashi yelled, Everyone nodded as they all ran inside.

"I'll shoot from the window!" Kohta said.

"Right!" Takashi said.

That's when Takashi saw that Ross was far behind.

"Ross! Hurry quick!" Takashi yelled, Ross was having a bit of trouble as he was starting to feel weak from using his red lighting dash.

"dammit...I won't have enough to get to the bus" he said as he slashed another zombie with his sword, He then felt one of his knees give way as he felt to the ground.

'oh crap! Not good!" he thought.

Takashi started to panic.

"Ross!".

Everyone from the bus saw Ross one the ground as more of 'them' started to huddle over to him. Rei quickly ran off the bus as Saeko followed her.

"Ross! No!" Rei cried as she ran after him. That's when Takashi grabbed her "Don't do it Rei! You won't make it back!" he said as he pulled her back to the bus.

"I don't care! I want save Ross! Let me go! Let me go!" she cried "Ross!", Ross heard her cries as he then saw Saeko fight her way to him only for her to be overwhelmed.

"Saeko!" Ross yelled as he then forced himself to his feet. His lightning then surged to black. He started to get dizzy.

'I...won't...fail again!' he thought as he charged up his feet again "Lightning dash!" he said. Ross's speed was then amplified to that of Mach 1, He blasted through 'them' as he grabbed Saeko as well as Takashi and Rei and ran inside the bus.

Ross placed everyone down as he then passed out on the buss floor.

"Ross!" Saeko and Rei said as they helped him to his feet.

Takashi turned to Shizuka "That's everyone miss Shizuka!" he said.

Shizuka was trying to work out the controls for the bus.

"Ahh, This isn't my car. Umm, ahh". Takashi then ran to the door "Hurry! I can't keep them back".

"Stop!".

Takashi was about to close the door until he saw another group and a teacher with them.

"Who's that?" Takashi said.

"That's Shido, The teacher for third year class a" Saeko said with spite in her voice as she was caring for Ross.

"Shido..." Rei said.

"We're ready to go!" Shizuka said.

"Let's wait a minute!" Takashi said.

"They're starting to crowd in front of us if we wait any longer!" Shizuka said back.

"Can't we run them over?" he asked.

"Do you want us to flip the bus over?" Saya said.

Takashi then looked at Ross who was breathing slowly as Saeko was caring for him, He then ran out of the bus to get to the other group. Rei grabbed him.

"No! Leave him!" she said.

Takashi turned to her.

"What the hell are you saying Rei?!" he said.

"We shouldn't save him, That kind of person is better off dead!" she said.

"She...has a point...".

Rei and Takashi then turned there heads.

"Ross?" Rei said.

"I...meet him before I found you guys...I agree with Rei on this Takashi,...I don't trust...him" Ross said as he was breathing, Saeko placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Shhh, You shouldn't talk. You used up a lot of your power, You need to rest" she said. Ross only poked her nose "Please...I'll be just fine" he said making Saeko blush.

Shido and his group were almost near the bus.

"Hurry everyone, They'll help us!" he said.

Everyone ran to the bus until a boy with glasses tripped. The boy then grabbed Shido's leg "Teacher! I twisted my ankle" he said. Shido just looked at the boy with a small dark smile. "Oh dear, Is that so?" he said.

'Well then, this is were we part ways' he thought.

Shido then stomped his foot into the boys face "Get your hands off me!" he said as he then walked away to the bus "The old world has ended, There is no need to keep weaklings like you alive!". As soon as he stepped foot on the bus, The doors closed behind him.

"Let's go!" Takashi said.

Shizuka nodded as she started up the bus.

"T-they're not human" she said "no anymore!" she then drove the bus running over 'them' as they drove off the school grounds. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 taking charge

The students from Shido's group quickly went to the back of the bus, As the bus drove off from campus Shido walked up to Takashi's group.

"You saved us" Shido said "I take it that Busujima is the one in charge?".

He then glanced at Ross who was breathing silently in Saeko's arms.

'Interesting, So he made it after all' Shido thought until Saeko spoke.

"We don't have anyone like that. We all relied on one another to escape" she said.

Shido smiled.

"That's unacceptable, In order to survive. A leader is absolutely necessary. If you'll allow me to explain, A leader protects the order" he said.

Rei then looked at Takashi.

"Your going to regret this" Rei whispered "Your really going to regret saving him".

Takashi just looked at her with a confused expression, He didn't really know what she was talking about since he didn't really know anything about Shido.

"Whew, We're finally away from the school" Shizuka said. However, One of the students from Shido's group got up from his seat.

"Driving like this is way to dangerous!" Tsunoda said as he walked up to the middle of the bus "Why do we have to go with Komuro and these other idiots? They decided to go to the city without considering us", Everyone in Takashi's group just had about enough of Tsunoda's talking.

Tsunoda continued "Why couldn't we just go to the dorms or find some place at school we could hide out at!?" he said. That's when Shizuka then saw a flipped car on the street as she quickly hit the break and drove to the other side of the road almost hitting another car in the process.

Tsunoda then glared at Shizuka "That was dangerous you fucking bitch!" he said. That's when Kurokami added into the conversation "He's right you know...driving like this is only putting us in danger. We should stop somewhere and hide" he said "There was a convenience store back there".

Shizuka then stopped the bus to the side of the road.

"What are you doing now? I'm gonna...".

"Your gonna what?".

Tsunoda then saw Ross standing up from his seat as he was holding onto the seat for support, He was still weak so he didn't a lot of energy.

Shizuka then undid her seat belt as she stood up "Just shut up! I'm a little too tense to drive normally right now!" she said.

She then looked at Ross.

"Ross you need to sit back down, You can't waste any more of your energy. You already pushed yourself when you used your lightning dash, You don't have to deal with someone like him in your current state".

Ross turned to Shizuka and nodded.

"I know, But I'll take care of this. You don't have to deal with this guys crap Shizuka, Your under a lot of pressure. Just relax, I'll handle this even if I'm not at full strength" Ross said. Shizuka was taken back a bit by what Ross said, She then walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks" she said as she walked back to the drivers seat. Ross then turned his attention to Tsunoda "Now, What were you gonna do to Shizuka?" Ross demanded.

Tsunoda then walked up to Ross's face.

"I heard of you! Your Ross hikatori!" Tsunoda said as he balled up his fists, Ross just glared at him.

"So what if I am?" He said.

That's when Tsunoda pointed his thumb back at Kurokami "Your the guy that put Kurokami in the hospital for 3 months!" he said, Shido's group then looked at Ross.

Ross started to smile "And? He was beating up my friend who was minding his own business, So I had to put him down" Ross said, Tsunoda gritted his teeth "So you think you can mess with my pals when there teaching some weak kid a lesson!? And what did that blond bitch mean when she said you can't waste any more of your energy!? And what the hell did she mean when she said you used something called a lightning dash!?".

Tsunoda then grabbed Ross by the collar.

"I bet your hiding something! Just what the hell are you keeping from all of us!?" he yelled. That's when Takashi placed his hands on Tsunoda.

"Leave him alone, If I were you. I wouldn't get on my friends bad side. He may not be at full strength, But has enough power to take you down in one blow" he said. Everyone in Shido's group was curious at what Takashi just said.

Shido glanced at Ross with a smile on his face.

'Enough power to take out a person in one blow? Even in the weak state that he's in, He would still be able to fight. But at his full power, He could be truly devastating. He could be very useful to my advantage' Shido thought.

Tsunoda then looked at Takashi.

"You think your some kind of saint!?, I hate you as much as Your friend here! I can't stand you little bastards!" he said, Takashi gritted his teeth "Why do you hate me? I never even met you" he said.

Kohta was about to help but Saya stopped him.

"You little bitches!" Tsunoda said, That's when Ross grabbed Tsunoda's arm and flipped him to the ground.

Everyone in Takashi's group were amazed that Ross still had enough energy to flip Tsundoa like that. Everyone in Shido's group however were in utter fear minus Yuuki who was smiling a tiny bit.

Ross glared at Tsundoa.

"Rule number 1, Never leave yourself open" he said as he slowly got to his feet.

Takashi smiled at him.

"Thanks" he said.

Ross smirked a bit.

"Anytime".

That's when everyone then heard clapping from none other than Shido.

"Well done, Well done. What an marvelous display of teamwork" he said as he then fixed his glasses "However, I think this is proof that I was right. We need a leader. A leader just for us", Saya then adjusted her glasses.

"And let me guess. There's only one candidate for the job" she said with sarcasm, Shido looked at her "I'm a teacher ms. Takagi, and your all students. I'm the only one qualified".

He then turned to his group "So how about it everyone? If you want me as your leader. Would you please clap your hands?". Then as soon as he finished, All of Shido's students stood up and clapped, All except for Yuuki who was glancing at Ross through the Corner of her eye. Shido then took a bow.

He then turned to Takashi's group.

"And so, The majority rules that from this point forward, I am to be our leader".

Everyone in Takashi's group had uneasy looks, They really didn't want Shido being there leader.

That's when Rei ran over to the door "Miss Shizuka! Can you open the door! I'm leaving!" she said, Shizuka just looked at her "huh? But-". That's when Rei ran to the door and opened it as she then jumped out.

"Rei!" Takashi said as he ran outside to her, Shido just wiped his head.

"Oh my, It sounds like I won't be able to do anything to change her mind, She's just a lost cause" he said, Ross heard him however as he glared at Shido as he walked out after her.

Rei walked away from the bus only for Takashi to grab her arm "Rei stop! Were are you going? He asked her.

Rei looked at him "There's no way in hell that I'm riding with that bastered! She said, She then looked over Takashi's shoulder to see Ross walk over to her. Rei then ran over to Ross as she held onto him.

"Ross, What are you doing? You shouldn't be out here, You need your rest" she said, Ross simply shook his head at her.

"There's no way I'm going to just sit around and let you go off by yourself Rei" he said "You're important to me. If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't forgive myself. I already failed once trying to keep three of my friends alive, And I'm not going to fail again" he said.

Rei just held onto Ross even tighter as she heard him say that.

"Ross.." Rei said as she laid her head on his head as she looked into his eyes. Ross moved a bit of her hair out of the way.

"Yea?".

Before Rei could answer, A bus was headed there way.

"Watch out!" Takashi said as he pushed Rei and Ross out of the bus's path as it curved and flipped on it's side causing an explosion.

Saeko then ran out of the bus over to Ross's side as she helped him up.

"Komuro! Are you alright?" Saeko said.

They were able to see Takashi and Rei on the other side of the fire.

"Yea we're alright" Takashi said "Let's meet back up at the east police station!".

"At what time?".

"Tonight at 5, If we can't make it. Then tomorrow at the same time!".

"Got it!" Ross said as he and Saeko made there way to the bus.

"Ross!".

Ross turned to Takashi.

"Yea!?".

"I'm placing you in charge of our group until Rei and I can meet up with all of you!" he said, Ross was shocked that Takashi would put him in charge as leader of there group.

"What! Why me!?" Ross asked.

"Because! I have faith in you!", Takashi then grabbed Rei's arm "Let's get out of here Rei".

Rei nodded at him "Right" she then turned to Ross "Just please be careful Ross!", Ross nodded as he saw his friends run off.

Saeko helped Ross to the bus as she closed the door.

"Miss Shizuka, we can't continue this way" Saeko said.

Shizuka nodded "Right! I'll take us a different route!" she said as she drove the bus down a different path.

As they were driving down the new path, Ross was looking out the window.

'dammit! Why...why did he make me of all people..' Ross was then snapped out of his train of thought as Saeko placed her hands over his.

"Ross, Are you ok?" she said in a worried tone.

Ross simply shook his head.

"No...I...I just don't understand".

"Understand what?".

"Why would Takashi put me in charge of our group? I'm too emotional. I couldn't even protect Toshimi and Misuzu from getting killed. So what good could I do as a leader?". He then felt a pair of lips on the side of his cheek.

He turned to see Saeko smiling at him.

"Saeko...what are you?".

She then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think I know why he chose you, And in case your wondering. No he didn't chose you because you have powers" she said with a wink, Ross just looked at her confused.

"Then what did he chose me for?" he asked.

Saeko just kissed his cheek again.

"You'll find out in time" she said.

Ross just looked at her still confused as he then sighed and went off to sleep.

'I hope the both of you make it safe' he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 together again

Authors note: Reviews please, I really would love to see what you all think of the story. Oh and the DVD came the other day, But I heard that the manga is ahead of the anime so I'll just stick with reading the manga.

Hope you like the story so far.

Anyway, On with the show!

Enjoy

The infection was everywhere. No place was safe from it, No matter how hard one tried, In the end they would either be infected by one of 'them' or killed by the crazed psychotic people that loomed over the streets. But some people were still willing to try and escape this nightmare, And they were going to do whatever they could.

No matter the cost.

-offshore airport-

At the airport, The place was crawling with 'them'. They were everywhere, And it seemed more and more were gathering.

Meanwhile two people were sitting on a platform as they watched 'them roam the runway. One person was looking through a scope.

"Oh no, He was a good man. I remember him. He came and did a performance in tokonosu. He was an actor" one person said as he kept looking through his scope, "We'll have to make adjustments due to the wind if we wait much longer! Permission to fire, Granted!" he said as he nodded at the person next to him.

His partner then aimed her sniper rifle as she took the shot, Blasting right through the actors skull.

"Wonderful! The beasts have been obliterated!" the man said.

"Phew" the woman said as she got up and started to rub her large breasts.

The man just looked at her with a look of confusion "What are you doing?" he asked her.

The woman then stretched her arms outward.

"I wasn't able to get any sleep this morning, So I was starting to feel numb" she said, The man just smirked a bit "I can give you a massage if you like" he said.

The woman then took off her vest "Even though you're a better marksman than me?" she said.

The man just shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous Rika! Weren't you the one who was inducted into the best 5 of all the police officers in the country?" he said.

Rika just sighed.

"Cut it out Nara" she said "We're not allowing ships to dock, But people can leave the offshore airport. Is it because of the new regulations?" she said, Nara just crossed his arms.

"Yeah, Blame the people up top. The indispensable engineers who were in charge of airport maintenance are returning home to their families in droves" he said, "Anyone could leave next. We have enough hands for now, But it'll only last for so long. But we don't have an unlimited supply of ammunition".

"Are you going to run away?" Rika asked.

Nara shook his head.

"No...not yet".

"I'm going to the city. Who...am I gonna call my man now?" she said with a smile.

Nara looked at her.

"You have a friend there?" he asked her.

Rika placed her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, I just hope she's ok".

-meanwhile on the bus-

The bus was in a traffic jam as other cars were trying to escape. The streets were packed, And some people went on foot.

Inside the bus, Takashi's group were all resting. Although Saya had refused to sleep as she spent the whole night thinking.

Not to mention they all had to hear Shido's non stop talking.

'Only with discipline can we create a plan as a group, For example. Worrying about the safety of our families' Saya thought.

Saya was thinking more and more until she looked over at Kohta.

"Hirano" Saya said as she woke him up.

Kohta moved a bit before waking out of his sleep.

"Ngah..ah...Takagi, Good morning" Kohta said.

Saya sighed "You were sleeping like a rock" she said.

Kohta just scratched the side of his face.

"Heh, Sorry" he then looked out the window "Were are we now?" he asked.

"We're in a traffic jam" a voice said across from them, Kohta and Saya looked over to see Ross with his eyes closed as Saeko was laying her head on his shoulder sleeping.

"Any ideas?".

Ross just slowly shook his head.

"No, None I'm afraid".

That's when Kohta looked out the window "It would have been if we hadn't gone towards the city" he said, That's when Saya spoke up.

These cars have no way of getting out" she said, That's when Kohta saw a plane fly by.

"Oh, The offshore airport" he said.

"There's a harbor there too. It seems as if the populated areas are the most dangerous, So they all must be trying to get to some island somewhere. Isolated places like that are bound to have less people living there" Saya said. "If they were dealing with this properly, Planes would be heading for hokkaido or kyuushuu".

"Should we go that way too?" Kohta said.

"It wouldn't work buddy, We're getting nowhere fast and we're moving too slow" Ross said, Saya nodded "Indeed, Not only that. The self defense force and the American army have 'them' under control in many areas and they must have accepted that they can't really trust anyone" said said.

She then adjusted her glasses as she spoke again.

"Someday the whole world will feel that way. If people are unable to come to terms with the outbreak of 'them what will you do?" she asked both Ross and Kohta.

Kohta smiled "I'll do what I can" he said.

Ross nodded "Same here" he said.

Saya however thought of something.

"But will the rest of the world think that way? On the other hand, If they all continue with their lives, They'll have to realize it's necessary to maintain the communities" she said, Kohta smiled "You're really smart Takagi" he said.

Saya then pointed her thumb back at Shido.

"What are you talking about? That bastard knows that already. He's using it to his own advantage, But he doesn't understand a thing. You with me? He was able to realize it in just half a day" she said.

That's when Kohta has a serious look in his eyes.

"Should we kick him out?" he said.

Saya shook her head.

"I don't know" she said "More importantly, How are we going to survive? We need to think of a plan first. Hmm, Ross doesn't have anything at the moment. But I know he'll think of something" she said as she looked over at Ross.

Kohta sighed.

"Takagi, You like Ross don't you?" he asked.

Saya gasped as she turned to him "Don't say stupid things like that!" she said.

"Aheam".

Saya then turned to see Shizuka and Saeko standing next to her, Saya just looked at them as she got up from her seat.

"Think what you want" Saya said "If he gives us trouble, We can force him to leave".

They then heard Ross sigh.

"Ross, What's wrong?" Saeko asked.

Ross had his arms crossed.

"That man is testing my patience" he said.

In the back of the bus, Shido was preaching to his followers.

"Take pride in the fact that we will not become forgotten like the rest of fujima highschool. We were the ones who had the ingenuity to take a bus. Miyamoto and Komuro did not fit in with the likes of us! Let's work together for our mutual survival! By working together, We will triumph over this crisis!" he said.

Ross then got from his seat.

"That's it!" He said.

Before Ross could go to the back of the bus to give Shido the beating he deserved. Kohta, Shizuka, And Saeko held him back.

"Ross calm down, Don't lose your cool now" Shizuka said trying to calm him down. Saya glanced back at Shido who was still preaching.

"This is getting bad" she said as she turned back to her friends.

Saeko nodded "Indeed. He's acting like he's trying to get us to join a new religious cult" Saeko said.

"It's not "like" it; That's exactly what he's doing. A new religious cult...father Shido wants us to be his first disciples" Saya said "Look at those people listening to him".

Ross just tapped his foot "You know..." he said getting everyone's attention, He then started to place his hand on his chin "We could just leave and find our own way around" he said. Saeko pondered at his idea.

"He's right. With road like this, It might be a good idea to leave the bus behind. If we somehow crossed onbetsu bridge, Though we'd be going the opposite direction that higashi police is in" she said.

That's when Ross realized something.

"Wait, What about everyone's family?" he said.

Saeko spoke up "My father is the only one in my family, And he's overseas for a martial arts tournament" she said, Shizuka then added into the conversation.

"Ooh, Umm, Speaking of which, Where do live Takagi?" Shizuka asked.

Saya just shrugged.

"Just like Komuro, On the other side of onbetsu bridge" she said.

"Ahh, My family's gone right now, So um, I'll just go where you guys go" Kohta said.

"Where is your family Hirano?" Saeko asked.

"My dad deals in jewelry, So he's in holland on business. My mom's a fashion designer, So she's in Paris right now" he said, That's when Saya shouted.

"Since when has your life been set up like some outdated fictional character's!?".

Shizuka then giggled "If this was a manga, Your dad would be the captain of the passenger ship from another country" she said.

Kohta just scratched the back of his head "That was my grandpa. My grandma was a violinist" he said, Saya just held her head "I-it's perfect..." she mumbled.

Shizuka then looked at Ross with a smile.

"Well I guess this could kinda be like a manga, Since Ross has super powers" she said with a smile, Ross just chuckled.

"Good point, I guess in a way it could be one" he said "But what about you Shizuka? Do you have any family?" he asked.

Shizuka shook her head "I don't have any family and relatives all live far away" she said "I hate to ask, But...I don't really like Shido", Everyone smiled as they then headed out the door, But not before a certain voice stopped them.

"What's wrong everybody? We're supposed to be working together" Shido said.

Everyone turned to him.

"It's a bit embarrassing to say so Shido, But we have our own goals. This isn't a school trip, So we don't have an obligation to associate with you" Saya said.

Tsunoda quickly got up from his seat.

"Why you little bitch!" he said before Shido stopped him.

"Hmm...very well" Shido said as he held his hands together "I can see you've already decided, So please be my guest and do as you please Takagi. Japan is a free country after all" he said.

The group then started to leave until Shido spoke again.

"However..." he said as he licked his lips.

They stopped and looked at him.

"Marikawa is in big trouble" he said "We cannot afford to lose our nurse", That's when Ross started to grit his teeth, Letting a bit of blood come out of his mouth.

'Is he serious!? He just wants to use Shizuka as his own little fuck toy! I've had it with this bastered! I'm gonna rip him apart! I'll cut him down! I'll KILL HIM!' Ross thought.

Shido continued "So you'll stay here, Will you not? We have poor students who need you. Well then, Marikawa. If you stay here, Takagi and her friends will too. We need you to rely on in times of need. After all, All these students are depending on you".

Ross then stepped forward.

"Everyone leave, I'll take care of this" he said as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Ross, I got your back!" Kohta said.

Ross turned to his friends as he let his bright yellow eyes appear "Thanks Kohta, But I'm at full strength now. I can handle this, But stand outside the door in case anything happens ok" he said. Kohta stared at Ross's bright yellow eyes, He knew what his friend was going to do.

Kohta nodded at him "Right! Show him the wrath of a thunder god Ross!" he said as he went with the girls, Saeko turned to Ross.

"You're a real man, Both of you" she said as she followed the others.

Ross nodded as he then glared at Shido with his bright yellow eyes, His hair started to get longer, And it started to become black. He then had that wicked smile on his face.

Shido just looked at Ross in disbelieve.

'What...what just happened to his hair? It grew out, And started to turn black. And his eyes, They were brown. But now there yellow, Just what is this child?' he thought as Ross started to smile more.

"I have had it up to hear with your crap! You may insult my friends, And preach bullshit like working together! BUT! I'm not going to allow someone like you to use Shizuka, Saya, Saeko, Kohta. Or anyone of my friends as you see fit! You stepped out of line with what you just said Shido! And now, Now your going to pay for it!". Ross then walked over to him slowly as he let some of his blue lightning surge in his hands.

Shido started to back up.

"N-now Hikatori, Let's not get any odd ideas now. After all I am a teacher" he said trying his best to reason with the boy, Ross then started to turn his smile into a frown.

"Your status as a teacher means nothing to me!" he said, Just then he saw Tsunoda come after him. Ross then charged up his right fist as he then punched Tsunoda right in the chest, Tsunoda felt as if he had been hit by a truck as he quickly fell to the ground writhing in massive pain.

"Guess your the little bitch now" Ross said as he walked over him. Shido backed up more until his back hit the wall of the bus.

Ross stopped as he looked Shido in the eyes as he then crossed his arms.

"Like I said before, I'm going to make you pay!" he said as he then cocked his left fist back. Shido panicked, He was beyond terrified. Just as Ross was about to slam his fist into the man he felt someone grab him.

"Let it go Ross, You don't have to do this" a voice said, Ross turned around to see that it was Yuuki.

"Yuuki..." Ross said.

Yuuki just held onto him tightly "Just let him go Ross, Just let him go" she pleaded. Ross just stared at her as he then glared at the man in front of him.

Ross then lowered his fist as he looked at Yuuki.

"A-alright...fine, I won't hurt him" he said.

Yuuki smiled at him.

"Thank you Ross" she said as she kissed his cheek, That's when Ross picked her up bridle style.

"R-Ross, What are you?" she said.

Ross just looked at her as his eyes started to show there brown color again "I told you Yuuki, I would make sure to get you out of this guys grip with my friends" he said with a smile, Yuuki smiled more as she nuzzled her head on his neck.

"Yeah, I remember" She said, He then walked with her in his arms.

Shido however was not done.

"Now hold on a minute! That's not fair! You can not take one of My students! She is part of our group not yours! You cannot have one of ours if we can't have one of yours!" he said, Ross stopped walking as he turned to Shido.

"Yuuki is a very dear friend to me, And we are very close with one another. I would have lost my mind, Knowing that she would be under your control. Yuuki is very important to me. And I will make sure to always protect my friends from any threat" he said, Yuuki was speechless at his words.

'I never knew you care about me like that, I'm really that important to you huh?' Yuuki thought as she held onto Ross more.

Tsunoda then got to his feet as he was still holding onto his stomach.

"Like...hell your taking Yuuki from us!" he said as he went after Ross again, Ross then glanced at Yuuki.

"You might want to look away" he said, Yuuki was a bit confused by what he just meant. Then as soon as Tsunoda could hit him, Ross then let his right hand surge with blue lightning as he stopped Tsunoda's fist and gripped it tight.

Tsunoda was then on his knees in pain as Ross then turned his blue lightning to red. Yuuki was in shock.

"Ross! H-how are you able to do that!?" she asked him.

Ross was still holding Tsunoda's hand until he heard a crack in his fist. Tsunoda yelled in pain as Ross let his fist go.

"I'll explain all of this latter, Let's just get out of here" he said as they came off the bus. Shido was speechless at what he just saw.

'So he did have something to hide after all, With that kind of power I could have had him for my own personal gain. Dammit!' Shido thought as he then walked to the door and slammed it. The other students were shocked at what Ross did, Kurokami was in sheer terror since he knew first hand not to mess with the boy.

"T-teacher..." one student said.

Shido wiped his head a bit as he then turned to his students.

"Well, Now we're rid of all those pests!" he said, that's when they all heard slam on the side of the bus.

"I HEARD THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Ross yelled as he ran to catch up with his friends. Shido just watched him as he ran off.

'This isn't over, mark my words Hikatori' Shido thought.

-with the others-

Ross caught up with his friends.

"Sorry we're late guys" he said as he placed Yuuki on her feet, Saya quickly walked up to his face.

"What the hell is she doing here with us!? She was part of Shido's group!" she said, Ross held up his hands defensively at her outburst.

"Hey come on! Lighten up, I know Yuuki. She's alright" he said. Everyone had hard glares at Yuuki, since she was with Shido's group they didn't trust her.

Yuuki then ran behind Ross.

"Ross is right! I've known him since day one when we were in school. We have a very strong bond, And I would never want to hurt him in any way!" she said.

Everyone just looked at her until Ross spoke up.

"Yuuki is right, I have known her since I first came to the school. We were in the same home room, Don't worry guys. I promise you all that she's 100% alright" he said as he patted Yuuki on the head as she started to blush.

"Oh Ross stop it!" Yuuki said happily.

Ross just smiled at her, He then glanced at his friends only to see Saya Twitching and Saeko with her arms crossed.

Ross just gave them a sheepish smile.

"Hehehe, Anyway...do we all know were we're going? Because I really don't know this area very well" he said, Saya stopped her Twitching as she crossed her arms.

"For the time, We should make sure onbetsu bridge is even cross-able" she said, Kohta then jumped in the conversation.

"It's probably blocked off, This isn't the kind of traffic this place normally gets" he said.

"Crap, Now what?" Ross said.

Just then.

"Hey!".

Everyone then turned to see who had called out to them.

"Hey look! That's-" Shizuka was cut off as Rei then jumped on her.

"Shizuka!" Rei said happily.

"Goodness, Miyamoto" Shizuka said as she held her.

Saeko walked over to Takashi "Glad to see your unharmed" she said.

Takashi smiled "You too Busujima" he said, he then felt a tug on his arm as he turned to see Saya.

"What about me?" Saya said.

Takashi smiled "I-I'm glad You're okay too Takagi" he said.

He then saw Ross.

"Ross, glad to see you made a full recovery" Takashi said.

Ross smiled "I'm just glad nothing happened to the both of you" he said, Takashi laughed.

'Oh but your gonna kill me when you find out what happened to Rei' Takashi thought, Rei then quickly grabbed onto Ross.

"Ross!" Rei said as she held onto him tightly. She then glanced at Yuuki "What's she doing here!?" Rei said, Ross rubbed her head "I'll explain latter Rei" he said.

Rei nuzzled her head on his chest "Oh Ross, So much happened. We ran out of gas on our bike, We found some weapons on the way, I got attacked but Takashi saved me, and-".

Ross quickly stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Did you say that you were attacked?" he said.

Rei nodded.

"mhm, There was this guy that was going to rape me, But Takashi shot him in the arm. I was so scared" she said, Ross then held onto Rei more as he then glanced at Takashi.

"so...Rei was about to be raped huh..." Ross said as a few sparks came from his body.

'Oh shit!' Takashi thought as he then started running.

Ross gently let go of Rei as he ran after Takashi.

"Get back here Takashi! I just wanna talk to you!" Ross said as he chased him down. As Takashi was running, He realized the reason why he made Ross leader. It wasn't because of his powers.

It was because he was overprotective and willing to put his life on the line for his friends no matter the cost.

Authors note: done, Sorry if this one sucked. But I hope you like it anyway.

See you all for the next chapter. It may or may not have a lemon in it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 a little rest is all we need

Author's note: ok before we begin, Let me be the first to say that I am so so sorry with how long this took to update. I was distracted playing dark souls and watching random YouTube videos. And also, I am going to fix the problem with Ross and his girl problem. Now I am going to try my best to fix it, Since i am glad that Theboblinator pointed this out to me in a pm. Thank you very much, Now remember when i said that there was gonna be a lemon or not...well. There might be one still, And if there is one please forgive me on it. I am not very good with making erotic parts in my work *cough* F.A.T.E chapters 31 and 18 *cough*. but I hope you all enjoy it either way.

Well, Before we begin. I just need to go hide.

*hides in a safe*

Well...I hope you like it...

P.s this chapter is going to be a bit...weird...sorry. And this chapter might also suck because of how long I didn't touch it. Plus this was also I believe, The hardest to write out of all my chapters.

Everyone gathered around as they all thought of a way to cross the bridge. Ross and Takashi joined them not too long ago, The only difference being Takashi having a lump on his head after receiving a massive scolding from Ross.

"So did you guys find a way to cross the bridge?" Ross asked Takashi.

Takashi shook his head "No, We we didn't" he said "What about you guys?".

"Same here, No luck" Saeko said.

"What about up stream?" Saya said.

"They were working on construction of a river dike here, So we can't cross, And I don't think it would be any shallower up stream" Takashi said, Saya then thought of something.

"Hey, When I was in elementary school. I used to play up there and they drained the water" she said.

"Oh...well I don't know about that. We've gotten a lot of rain since then so the water level may have risen" Takashi said, Shizuka then thad an idea.

"I think it would be a good idea if we settle down for today and get some rest" Shizuka said.

"R-rest?" Kohta said.

Shizuka nodded.

"We only one hour until dusk. If it gets dark we won't be able to see where we're going, And it will be rough on Busujima and Hikatori" she said.

"That's true, But where can we stay safe until morning?" Saya asked her.

"Won't it be crowded though?" Saeko said.

Ross smirked.

"Saeko's right, We can't afford to stay in a very small space. But I'm sure there's a place that's big enough for us" he said.

"I know a place we can use" Shizuka said, Saya smirked at her "Is it your boyfriends place?" she said.

Shizuka waved her hands as she started to blush.

"T-this place is different! This is one of my girlfriends places!" she said franticly "She's always busy with work at the airport so she gave me a key. I'm just watching over the place". Kohta asked her something.

"Is it an apartment? Does it have a good view?".

Shizuka nodded at his question.

"Yeah, Mezonet apartment, So it's right on the river. There's also a convenience store close by too" she said as she then waved her arms "Oh after we're done there, My girlfriend as a car we can take. It has four doors and looks like a tank".

"We'll have to find a way to get it on the street" Saeko said.

Saya stretched "I'm so warn out after today. I really want to go to a place with working electricity and just take a shower" she said, Kohta then thought about the idea "Y-you've got a point there" he said.

Saya however heard him as she kicked him to the ground.

"You pervert!" she said.

Takashi then walked over to the motor bike.

"Shizuka, Get on the back" he said.

Shizuka nodded "Ah, Okay", She then got on the back of the bike as she held onto Takashi's waist letting her large breasts squeeze on his back.

Takashi tried his best not to have a nose bleed as he looked at the others.

"Shizuka and I will go ahead and check it out Busujima" he said.

Saeko nodded.

"Understood".

He then looked at Ross and nodded at him, Ross nodded back fully understanding what he was doing as the two drove off.

Ross then walked over to his bag as he kneeled down and opened it up to see what was inside that his father had made for him. He was both confused and suprized to see that inside the bag was only a black rectangle like metal structure.

'What the hell is this!? This is just a large metal piece of crap! How in the world is this going to help me!? Thanks a bunch dad!' Ross thought as he stood up and kicked the metal object a few feet away from him. He then zapped it with a small shot of lightning.

'What a waste of-', Just then. The metal object then started to transform into something. It's rectangle like shape then started to extend as well as the back end, The tip had spit into two half's, The back now had formed a stock, And it's under belly now had a trigger.

Ross blinked at what had just saw.

"What the hell..." he said as he picked it up, He then realized that it was lightweight. That's when Ross noticed some small writing on the side of the gun.

"Hm? What's this?" He said as he looked at the writing.

Exj-748 Prototype Railgun

Ross was speechless, He finally owned something that he and Kohta thought was just a fantasy weapon, Ross started to laugh.

"Hahahah! Oh man! This is gonna be so much fun!" he said.

"What's going to be so much fun?".

Ross turned to see the others behind him, Ross stood up as he grinned.

"Take a look at this" he said as he showed everyone the railgun.

Yuuki was the first to speak.

"Ross, Where did you get that?" she said.

Ross then scratched the back of his head "Hehe, Well...I guess I had it on me the whole time" he said with a sheepish smile, Kohta then examined the gun.

"Oh man, I've never seen such a beautiful thing! It's design is something straight out of a science fiction movie" he then saw the name on the side of the gun and almost had a heart attack.

"Th-this is a...this is a" Kohta stuttered.

"It's a what!? Spit it out already!" Saya said.

"It's a railgun!".

Everyone was silent.

"What! That's impossible!" Saya said.

"No really, Take a look for yourself", He then showed everyone Ross's gun as well as the writing on the side of it.

"B-but that's.." Saya said stuttered.

They then heard Takashi call them.

"Guys come on! We found the place!" he said, They all ran over to him and Shizuka as they followed them to the apartment.

-a few minutes latter-

"There it is" Shizuka said.

Kohta and Saya looked over at the car.

"A humvee!" Kohta said.

Saya just pondered.

"What the hell kind of "Girlfriend" is this?" she said.

Rei walked over to the fence of the apartment "They won't be able to get over the fence, So we should be able to sleep safely" she said, Everyone nodded as Ross walked over to Takashi "You guys said you found some weapons right?" he asked.

Takashi nodded at him "Yeah we did, We found a hand gun. But I don't think I'll be able to hit anything with it" he said, Kohta than ran over to him "What? A gun?!" he said as his mouth dropped.

Takashi gave him a sheepish smile "I'll let you hold it after this, But for now...". That's when the group all heard 'them' come from behind the fence.

"Komuro! Is this ok?" Saya asked him.

"Yeah, it's fine. Stay back" he said as he lifted his left sleeve up and picked up a crowbar that was on the ground.

"There are already some behind the fence. We have no choice but to get rid of them" Saeko said.

"Right" Takashi said.

Ross then pulled out his railgun as one of his eyes went yellow.

"Oh yeah, This will be fun" he said as the gun started to charge, Takashi looked at him and his new weapon.

"Where did you get-, You know what I'll ask you that latter after this. Let's go!" he said as they ran at 'them'.

Takashi, Saeko, Kohta, And Ross were taking care of 'them' with little effort. Takashi was bashing 'them' with his crowbar, Saeko was smashing each of 'them' with her wooden sword and martial art skills, Kohta was taking 'them' out with his hand made gun.

And as for Ross...well.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you all suffer!".

He was having a blast.

-2 hours latter-

After the gang had killed off 'them' from the apartment, They all went inside to relax from all the craziness that had transpired today. The girls quickly took the bathroom as they wanted the showers and bathtub, But they also warned the boys that if they even peeked on them, They were dead. Although Takashi and Kohta nodded rapidly at there request in fear of what the girls would do, Ross calmly nodded as he went upstairs to go mess with his railgun alone.

-the bathroom-

Shizuka, Rei, Saya, Saeko, And Yuuki were all in the bathroom enjoying the wonderful bliss of the water.

"Ah! This is just what I needed" Shizuka said as she was relaxing in the bathtub.

"This feels nice" Rei said as she stretched her arms.

Shizuka nodded "It feels like I'm melting away".

Yuuki was in the bathtub with Rei and Shizuka as well "Mmmm, You can say that again" she said, Meanwhile Saya and Saeko were a few feet away from them as they were using the showers.

Saya picked up one of the bottles as she squinted at it to get a better look at the label.

"This is shampoo right?" she said, Saeko looked at it for her "Yeah, it is" she said.

Rei was then glancing at Shizuka's huge breasts.

"Good god you're gigantic!" she said as she stared, Shizuka smiled with pride as she lifted them up "I know, I get that a lot" she said.

Yuuki looked at her breasts and pouted "Humph, You seem to be pretty full of yourself" she said with a smirk, That's when Yuuki then nodded at Rei who had the same smirk as her. The two of them them grabbed Shizuka's breasts.

"Gah! What are you two doing!?" Shizuka cried as the girls fondled her.

"Oh were just trying to see if these things are even real!" Yuuki said as she was fondling Shizuka's right breast.

"Yeah!, There's no way that these things are real!" Rei said as she was squeezing Shizuka's left breast, As the girls were messing with Shizuka Saya glanced at them for a second before getting embarrassed as she washed her hair.

"This water's lukewarm. It sounds like a hentai game over there" Saya said as she washed her hair "Why do we have to take a bath together again?".

Saeko just smiled at her "You should already know the answer to that Takagi" she said as she moved her hand over to one of the shower heads.

"Yeah, But still-hyaaah!" Saya stopped talking as she was sprayed with cold water by Saeko.

Saeko just smiled more at her.

"My my, You have such a sexy voice. It's no wonder boys like you so much" she said, Saya just glared at her as she picked up a bucket of cold water and poured it on her back getting a moan from Saeko.

Saeko glanced at Saya who had a grin on her face.

"Hey you started it!, But it looks like your not the only one with such a sexy voice that boys would like you for" she said.

Saeko looked away 'The only boy that I want to hear my voice like that is upstairs messing with his new toy' she thought. That's when Saeko gasped as she felt someone grab her breasts.

"Wow! More big ones!" Rei said as she fondled Saeko who was fighting back her moans, Saya sighed as she shook her head only for Yuuki to grab her breasts as well.

"Don't think your getting out of this" she said with a smirk on her face as she gently fondled her. Saya gritted her teeth as she felt Yuuki's hands on her breasts.

As the girls were having messing around, Takashi and Kohta were busy trying to get a metal storage container open.

"Sounds like there having fun" Takashi said.

"Wanna go and take a look? Like a real man?" Kohta said.

Takashi shook his head.

"I don't want to die yet" he said, That's when they both heard footsteps a few feet from them as they both looked to see Ross walk over to the bathroom door and gently knock on it.

The girls kept playing around until they heard the knock at the bathroom door.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Shizuka said.

Saya then cracked her knuckles "I think I have a pretty good idea who" she said as she grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around her body as she walked over to the door and slammed it open.

"Hey you perverts! I thought I told you th-" Saya quickly stopped talking as she was greeted by Ross who had only a very short bath towel around his waist.

"hey, I didn't mean to bother you all. But I also don't mean to be rude when I ask how long your all going to take in the bathroom. Because I want to get in next please" he said as he looked away from Saya.

Saya didn't say a word as she looked at Ross's body as she started having a huge amount of naughty and lustful ideas running through her head.

Saya then came to her senses as she spoke.

"W-we'll be out in a few, Just...don't bother us again" she said trying to not show her blush, Ross still looked away from her as he nodded.

"Thanks, And again. I'm very sorry for bothering you" he said as he walked off.

Saya quickly slammed the bathroom door shut as she walked back to the stool and sat.

The girls looked at her.

"Who was at the door miss Takagi?" Shizuka asked.

Saya went back to washing her hair "It was just Ross asking to use the shower after us" she said calmly. The others felt there hearts skip a few beats at the sound of Ross's name.

"What did you tell him?" Yuuki asked.

Saya sighed.

"I just told him that we would be out in a few minutes" she said, Shizuka then placed her finger on her chin "Well, You know we could have gave him the spare shower that's in here" she said.

Saya quickly turned to her and glared.

"That's a stupid idea! Do you forget that he would be in a bathroom full of girls?! That's like every man's dream!" she said.

Shizuka titled her head at her.

"Well, It's not like he would try anything on us" she said "After all, Ross is sweet, Kind, Caring, And very protective" she said.

Saya rolled her eyes at Shizuka.

"Please, Even if he is all of those things. He's still a boy, And boys can be total perverts when there with a bunch of girls" she said, Yuuki then added into the conversation.

"Yeah, That can be true. But Ross is different. He wouldn't do that to the people that he cares about" Yuuki said.

Saeko nodded at Yuuki's words.

"After all Saya, You saw how Ross acted when Shido tried to make us stay with him and his group" Saeko said "Or how he saved you from one of 'them' in the school". Saya knew that she was right, If anything were to happen to them, She knew that Ross would put his very life on the line to save the people that mattered most to him.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Saya said.

Everyone smiled as Shizuka then turned to Rei who was quiet the whole time.

"Do you have anything to say miss Miyamoto?" Shizuka asked her, However Rei didn't say anything as she was breathing hard as her hair shadowed her eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong Miyamoto?" she asked. Rei didn't respond, Shizuka then glanced at her arms as she then saw them in-between her legs. That's when she put it all together.

"Ahh! M-Miyamoto!, That's so gross!" Shizuka said as she got out of the tub, Yuuki looked at her.

"What? What is she-" Yuuki then glanced over at Rei to see what she was doing. Yuuki quickly got out as well.

"What the fuck!? Are you really doing that in the bathtub!?" Yuuki said getting Saya and Saeko's attention.

"What's wrong?" Saeko asked Yuuki.

"Miyamoto is playing with herself, That's what's wrong!" Yuuki said.

Saya and Saeko looked over at her as they were both completely shocked and disgusted at what Rei was doing.

"That's sick! What the hell is your problem!?" Saya said as one of her eyebrows twitched at the display.

Saeko just sighed.

"Would it have killed you to do that in private?" she said.

Rei however was in her own world as she was trying to take care of her needs. She then muttered something under her breath.

"R-Ross" she said.

Saya kept glaring at her.

"What was that?" Saya said.

Rei then moved one of her hands on her breasts as she increased her pace, Her breathing became moans as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter.

"Ross" Rei said in a lustful tone.

This got the girls attention.

Rei then stopped as she panted, She then glanced at the door as she then yelled.

"Ross! Get in here and fu-" Rei's mouth was quickly sealed by the others.

"What the hell Rei!" Yuuki said.

The girls then heard a voice on the other side.

"Did you guys call for me?" it was Ross.

Rei was trying to open her mouth but Yuuki had covered it.

"Nope! No one called for you!" Yuuki said, She then felt Rei bite her finger as Yuuki quickly moved her hand.

"Ouch! The fuck is wrong with you!?" she said, Rei then quickly got from the tub as she went over to the door only for Shizuka and Saeko to hold her down.

"Everything ok in there?" Ross asked.

"Yes everything's fine now get lost!" Saya said, Rei then opened her mouth "Ro-" Saya closed her mouth.

Ross scratched the back of his head as he sighed.

"alright, I'll beat it. Sorry" he said as they heard him walk away, After Ross had left they all then turned there attention at Rei.

"Just what the hell was all that!?" Saya asked her, The girls released her as Rei held her hands over her chest.

"I can't take it anymore" Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Shizuka asked.

Rei looked at the floor.

"I can't hold it anymore, I need Ross. I need to be with him, I want him to hold me close to his chest, I want his fingers to intertwine with mine, I want to hear his heartbeat, I want to...". Rei then looked at the others "I want to tell him that I love him".

The girls were quiet, The reason why Rei was pleasuring herself was because she was holding back her true feelings for the man that they all fell in love with. Rei was going to open up to Ross about how she really felt about him. However, She wasn't the only one.

"No...".

The girls all looked at Yuuki.

"There's no way your going to be the first to tell him how you feel, If anyone should tell him. It should be me!" she said.

Rei got to her feet as she glared at Yuuki.

"Like hell you will!" Rei shot back "Everyone at school knows of your reputation! you really think that Ross would fall for a whore like you!?".

"Shut up! Who do you think you are to tell me that! " Yuuki said "I was in the same home room with him. At first he wasn't very open nor did he want to be bothered with me, But in two days he changed and we became close ever since. If anyone deserves to be with Ross, Then it should be me" she said.

Rei was about to say something to her until Shizuka spoke up.

"That's not fair" She said in a upset tone.

Rei and Yuuki both looked at her.

"Shizuka..." Rei and Yuuki both said in a low tone.

Shizuka had a few tears drip from the corners of her eyes.

"Ross has been the second closest friend besides my girlfriend, He always came to help me out with my medical studies, Never did he once try anything on me. He didn't treat me like crap like most guys I've meet, He didn't talk down to me, He would never hurt me. He would always be so sweet. I was the second person that he showed his powers too. He trusted me to keep his secret safe, And I did. And as three months went by, I started to fall for him. So I think that...I should be with him" she said.

Rei and Yuuki just stared at Shizuka with disbelieve, They didn't even think that she would even have feelings for him.

However Saya quickly broke out of her silence.

"As if! Your a nurse! And besides, It's Illegal for a teacher to date a student! Ross doesn't need to waste his time with an airhead!" she said, Rei quickly came to Shizuka's defense.

"Said the same girl who called him not normal?! Let alone slapped him after he saved you!" Rei said.

Saya gritted her teeth when she brought that up.

"Shut up! I told him that I didn't mean it. I still have to find a way to apologize to him, And I'll do whatever I can to tell him just how much I am sorry. But I love him just as much as the three of you do!" Saya said. The three girls then started arguing.

Saeko who was quiet the whole time when the argument started finally spoke.

"Enough!" she said.

The others stopped arguing as they looked at her, Saeko crossed her arms as she sighed.

"Look, Fighting over him isn't going to make this any better. We need to settle this without acting like children"she said "So let's do just that".

Everyone was silent before Saya spoke up first.

"You're right. Fighting like this will get us nowhere, We need to act our age and talk about this clamly" she said as she looked over at Rei "Rei, You said that you wanted to confess your feelings to Ross correct?".

Rei nodded.

"Yeah, I want him to know just how I feel about him" she said.

Saya then turned to Yuuki.

"And as for you, You also want to express your feelings as well right?". Yuuki nodded as well.

"Yes, More than anything" she said.

Last was Shizuka.

"The same goes for you as well Miss Shizuka?".

Shizuka nodded her head rapidly as she smiled.

"Mhm, He means a lot to me" she said.

Saya sighed "Well, Since I have feelings for him. I also want to confess my feelings as well" she said. That's when everyone turned to Saeko.

"What about you Saeko? Do you have any special feelings for Ross?" Shizuka asked.

Saeko moved some of her hair out of her face as a large blush formed on her face.

"Ross means the world to me" she said "I love how he always says how he'll protect all of us. He is always willing to put his life on the line for his friends. It's one of the many reason why I fell in love with him" Saeko said.

Saya nodded at her comment.

"Well now that we have gotten that out of the way about how all of us feel about Ross, We still have to think about what would happen if he were to pick one of us to be with him. Because let's face it, Ross really isn't the kind of guy to want a harem. Plus, He really doesn't want to break any of our hearts" Saya said.

This was all very true. The girls knew how Ross cared for them and how he always did his best to make them happy. The fact that he would have to chose one of them while the other person would be left heartbroken would be devastating on him. However, Another problem arose in there heads.

"Wait, If we all have feelings for Ross. Then who does Ross have feelings for?" Shizuka said.

"Crap your right, That's one thing I never did find out" Yuuki said.

"Same here" Rei said.

"Ditto" Saeko said.

"Dammit" Saya said "So now what do we do?".

Everyone pondered about this until Shizuka thought of something.

"Well...the first thing that we should do is, Umm, We should all think of a plan if Ross picks one of us" she said. Saya crossed her leg as she was in thought.

"Miss Marikawa is right. If Hikatori finally chooses one of us in the end, Then will have to form a plan in advance in case he does" she said, Rei then thought of something else.

"But what if he can't chose any of us?" she said "What if he doesn't want to be in a relationship because he wouldn't want to see any of us get hurt?".

Saya was twitching at what Rei had just said.

"Damn, As if our options weren't limited already. You now add that into the mix" she said, Rei simply pouted.

"Hey you know it's true! Ross cares about us. And knowing him, He would be having a very hard time trying to pick one of us while trying to make the rest of us happy. He would go insane" Rei said as she looked away "And I don't want that to happen to Ross".

Everyone sighed.

"This is going to be difficult" Saeko said.

-meanwhile outside the bathroom-

Ross was sitting on the steps as he was watching Kohta and Takashi open up one of the metal containers.

Inside the first container was nothing more than ammunition.

"Ah man, What a waste" Takashi said as he looked at the other container "I bet there isn't anything in here" he said as he jammed the crowbar into the other containers door slot.

Kohta and Ross however looked inside the first container as they looked at each other.

"This is all just ammo" Ross said, Kohta then thought of something "If there's ammunition. Then..." he then looked at Takashi tried to open the second container.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kohta asked Ross.

"Only one way to find out" Ross said.

The two then helped Takashi open up the second container, The three then all held onto the crowbar.

"Ok, 1...2...3!" Takashi said as they then moved the crowbar, The crowbar quickly broke the container door as the three then fell to the ground.

Takashi was the first to get up.

"Damn, That hurt" he said as he rubbed his head. He then looked at Kohta who was dazed, He then glanced over at Ross.

"Hey Ross are y-Gah!" Takashi said as he turned his head away from him, Ross got to his feet as he stood up.

"Jeez, Well that was easy" he said, He then looked over at Kohta and Takashi "You two ok?" he asked. Takashi nodded at him while still looking away.

"Yeah man were fine, Just put your towel back on!" he said, Ross looked down to see that he didn't have his towel around him as he quickly grabbed it and put it around his waist.

"Hehe, Looks like it fell off" he said with a sheepish smile.

Kohta came out of his daze as he looked at the open second container, He quickly got to his feet as he had his madding grin.

"Just as I thought" he said.

Takashi and Ross looked at the open container as Ross grinned as well.

"We hit the jackpot!" Ross said.

"Just what kind of friend does Shizuka have?" Takashi said.

Kohta then grabbed one of the guns and examined it .

"This is a springfield M1A1 super match, Huh? But it's only semi-automatic. Well, The M14 series is full automatic. This is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition" he said as he looked at the ammo magazine "This is a 20 magazine! This is illegal in japan. It's illegal eh..heh". He then pulled out another gun.

"Uh hirano?" Takashi said trying to get his attention, Ross then placed his hand on Takashi's shoulder.

Takashi looked at Ross who just smiled at him and shook his head "Let him enjoy this" Ross said. Takashi just blinked at him as they looked at Kohta.

"A knight's SR equipped with a scope...no. You can't get that kind of thing in japan, So it must be an AR-10 that was modified from top to bottom!", Kohta then looked at the container to see another weapon inside.

"There's also a crossbow still in the locker. It looks like a descendant of something that Robin Hood would use. It's a Barnett wildcat C5. That's a hunting crossbow made in England" he said, Takashi then walked over and pulled out the other gun that was inside.

Kohta then had a gleam in his eyes.

"That's an Ithaca M35 Riot Shotgun!" he said "It was designed by an American. It's one badass shotgun. It was used in the Vietnam war" he said.

"Is that right? That already sounds pretty cool" Takashi said as he pulled back the reload mechanism under the gun as he aimed it at Kohta.

Kohta quickly panicked.

"Never ever point a gun at another person unless you're absolutely certain it isn't loaded!" he said as he got his composer back "The only ones you can point at are..".

"'them', Well let's hope that's all I have to point it at" Takashi said.

"You know that's not possible, It's only gonna get worse" Kohta said as he started to smile "In a war like this, There's no surrendering or negotiations or shit like that" he said.

Takashi nodded at him "Yeah, You're right" he said.

Kohta smiled at him as he placed the magazine back into one of the guns. As the two were looking over the weapons, They then heard Ross laughing.

"Hm? What's wrong Ross? Something on your mind that's got you in a laughing mood?" Takashi asked his friend. Ross however shook his head as he kept laughing.

"Hehehe, No my dear Takashi. I'm not laughing because of something funny. I'm laughing because it is a warning" he said. Both Kohta and Takashi just looked at him puzzled at what he had just said.

"A warning?" Kohta said.

Ross nodded as he stopped laughing.

"yes, My laughing is a warning to everyone else that would dare harm my friends and loved ones" he said "I may not be normal like the rest of you. What with my lightning powers, But I'll be damned if I let anyone try to hurt you guys. Whether it be undead or human, I won't let them hurt the ones that I hold dear".

That's when Ross let some of his lighting surge over his body, The two boys then saw his hair grow out, As well as his eyes turning bright yellow.

"I'll kill them all, I'll rip them to shreds, I'm gonna slice them to pieces, I'll kill them a thousand times over and over again. I'll execute them without mercy!" he then showed his infamous wicked grin only this time it was now a smile.

"I'm gonna murder them all! Heh...hehehehe".

Kohta and Takashi were both speechless and in utter fear. They never knew how much Ross would go to protect his closest friends.

Kohta sighed in relief and in a bit of fear.

"W-Well...were just glad that your on our side" he said with a chuckle.

Ross quickly reverted back as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hehe, Yeah same here. Sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you guys. But it's how I really feel, Each and everyone of you are what keep me moving forward. No matter the cost I will protect every single one of you" Ross said.

The boys nodded at him.

"That's alright, And besides we understand" Takashi said.

Kohta nodded at him "Takashi's right. And besides, We would have done the same thing too" he said. Ross simply smiled at his friends.

"Thanks" he said.

Takashi waved his hand at him "Don't mention it" he said. The three of them then started to laugh.

Ross then walked away from them.

"Well I'll leave the weapons in your care guys. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a long shower" he said "Hopefully the girls are finished" he said leaving Takashi and Kohta to themselves.

"Hey Takashi" Kohta said.

"Hm? What is it?".

"Remember how Rei said that she was almost raped by that thug that you shot?" Kohta asked, Takashi raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? What about it?" he said.

Kohta smiled a bit.

"It's a good thing that Ross wasn't with you guys, Otherwise he would have gone and destroyed the city" he said. Takashi gulped at the thought of that happening.

"Y-Yeah, Thank god he wasn't with us" Takashi said.

The two of them then started to load up the guns with the ammunition.

Ross was walking to the bathroom as he was thinking about what he had just said to his friends.

'Hmm, I hope I didn't scare them too much with what I said. Maybe I should have said that in a different way, But...that's how I truly feel though. And nothing will ever change that' he thought. Just as he was about reach the bathroom door he then heard something outside.

"Hm?" he said as he ran back to the room. Takashi and Kohta saw Ross run past them and onto the balcony.

"Ross what's wrong?" Kohta said.

Ross was looking at a bridge that was a few feet away from them "I thought I heard something" he said "And I think it's coming from over there". Takashi and Kohta stopped loading the guns as they came onto the balcony as well, Takashi picked up the binoculars that were on the table as he looked through them.

"Looks like somethings going down" He said "It's just like a movie". He then passed the binoculars over to Kohta as he looked through them "It looks like something out of apocalypse now" he said as he looked over "What's that over there?" he said.

Ross walked inside as he turned on the tv.

"It could be 'them'" Ross said.

He then saw a news crew and some protesters, As well as a few police officers.

"The police will pay for this oppression!" the protest leader said "We are the people! This is all the fault of our government and of america! It's because of their new weapon development! They're responseable for the spread of the killer disease! We will bring down the establishment!"

That's when the news reporter took over.

"I'm back. The police still have the bridge barricaded. A group of people has begun to protest. They're speaking out against the police!" she said "We are still unclear as to the extent of their orgainzation".

The boys just watched the event on the tv.

"Killer disease" Takashi said.

"I guess it wasn't 'them'" Kohta said.

"This is getting worse and worse with each passing second" Ross said.

The three then saw some of the police shooting some of 'them' as they were on the bridge. That's when they saw a woman that was caring a child.

"Stop, Don't shoot! This girl and I are still alive. We're alive" that's when the child then awoke and sunk it's teeth into the woman's neck.

Everyone was horrified at what they just saw.

The protest leader then turned to his group.

"This is because of the accursed establishment! And we as citizens will rise against this!" he said, That' when one of the police officers walked over to him.

"Hey over there, Get a shot of that guy" the news reporter said.

The officer then stopped at the protest leader.

"Please leave immediately. You're all in danger here" he said. The protest leader wouldn't hear any of it "You guys are just trying to trick us! You're just trying to cover up the conspiracy involving the government and America!" he said.

The officer just looked at him emotionlessly.

"I'm giving you one more chance" he said.

However, His words fell on deaf ears.

"You won't get away with this! We will bring this establishment down!" the protest leader roared.

The officer then went for his gun.

"In order to fulfill my final duty to my government and to headquarters in maintaining public order, You have left me with no other options" he said. He then aimed his gun at the protest leaders head "The legality of this is questionable, But orders are orders".

The protest leader just looked at him "Huh?".

Bang!

That's when the station went to static as it then went to another channel. Kohta was the first to speak "They immediately changed the broadcast to something else" he said.

"This is bad. They won't be able to do anything against 'them' until it gets light outside" Takashi said.

Ross just tapped his foot.

"I wonder what they'll do next" he said, Takashi pondered a bit about it.

"Hmm, Maybe they'll-" that's when Kohta yelled.

"Takashi!" he said.

"Hm? What's up?" Takashi said, That's when he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Ha..heh. Koomuurooo" it was Shizuka.

Takashi quickly got out of her grip as he looked at her.

"Shizuka? Are you drunk?" he asked her.

"Just a teensy weensy bit. Fufuuu. Ah" she said as she turned her attention to Kohta.

"Kohta" she said.

Kohta blushed "Um, Haha" he stuttered. That's when Shizuka kissed him on the cheek as he had a massive nose bleed. Takashi quickly placed his finger over Shizuka's lips.

"Don't speak so loudly. Tone it down a notch" he said to her.

Shizuka pouted at him "Whaaat? Noo! It's so quiet outside it's scary, So I'm gonna talk like this" she said. Takashi sighed as he looked over at kohta "Be on lookout Hirano" he said as he carried Shizuka.

Kohta got up from his daze as he picked up his glasses "Ah. Okay, Okay" he said.

As Kohta was asking out to the balcony, Takashi started to pick up Shizuka.

"hyan! You're touching my butt!" Shizuka said as she was messing with his hair "You're just a little pervert Komuro! We can't have that now can we?" she said, Takashi sighed "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this" he said.

"What are you enjoying?" a voice said.

Takashi looked on his side to see his best friend Rei.

"N-nothing" he said, Rei leaned up to his face and poked his nose "You dope" she said with a smirk before she looked around the upstairs room "Where is he?" she said.

Takashi looked at her confused.

"Who are you talking about?" he said.

Rei just gave him a bored narrow look.

"Where is my Ross?" she said, Takashi looked around the room only to see that Ross was nowhere in sight. Takashi sighed sheepishly as he looked at Rei.

"Looks like he went downstairs" he said.

Rei started to smiled widely as she walked over to the stairs.

"Then I should go find him" she said.

Takashi just stood there until Shizuka started talking.

"No fair! I wanna go first, I want to feel his body touch mine!" she said in her drunken stupor. Takashi just started to laugh a bit.

'I feel so sorry for you Ross' he thought as he took Shizuka to the other room.

-downstairs-

Ross able to slip by unnoticed by the others as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Whew, Glad that's all over. Now I can finally take my shower" he said as he walked up to the bathroom door.

However, He wasn't alone.

"Oh my, What have we here".

Ross quickly looked behind him to see Saeko in the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron and a thong. Ross sighed at the sight as he walked over to her.

"Oh, It's only you Saeko" Ross said "I thought for a moment it was Shizuka about ready to get her hands all over me considering the state that I'm in" he said. Saeko glanced up and down at Ross as a large blush came across her face.

"Well, I could understand that" she said, Ross then started to laugh.

Saeko was confused for why he was laughing, Was it because of her appearance?.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Ross stopped laughing as he calmed down.

"Hehe, I'm terribly sorry Saeko. But I have to wonder. Aren't you a bit cold wearing that?" he said. Saeko looked at her outfit as she put her thumbs under the fabric and stretched it out showing a bit more of her breasts.

"Ohh, This was the only thing that could fit me, And I had to wash everyone's clothes so it will be some time until there done" she then looked away from Ross "This is truly shameful. I apologize".

Ross didn't say anything as he then wrapped his arms around her body.

Saeko gasped at his action.

"R-Ross, What are you?" she said.

Ross then laid his head on her shoulder.

"What your wearing isn't shameful in the slightest. You are a beautiful, No, Gorgeous woman that has every right to show off her lovely figure" he said, Saeko was starting to blush even more at his comment.

'He, He thinks I'm gorgeous' she thought. That's when she turned her body around to face him.

"Ross..." Saeko said sweetly as she looked into his brown hazel eyes.

"Yes Saeko?" Ross said still keeping his arms around her.

That's when she placed her hands on his bare chest as she leaned up to his face.

"There's something...there's something that I have to tell you. Something that I have been meaning to tell you for the past three months that we had spent together" she said. Ross tilted his head a bit "What is it?" he said.

Saeko bit her bottom lip as she thought.

'Just tell him how you really feel. It shouldn't be that hard, But...' Saeko thought as she looked away from Ross before looking back into his eyes.

Ross then placed his left hand on her cheek.

"You ok Saeko?" Ross asked in a concerned tone. Saeko just staired into his eyes as she then moved her hands to his cheeks, Ross blushed a bit by her action.

"Saeko..." Ross said.

That's when she started to lean up to his face as she started to close her eyes. When she felt his warm breath reach her lips the two of them then heard someone interrupt them.

"Oh Ross! Where are you!?".

The two of them snapped out of there embrace as Ross quickly turned to the stairs. "Shit!" he said as he looked at Saeko "Sorry, Looks like you'll have to tell me what you wanted to say another time" he said as he removed his arms from her figure and ran into the bathroom.

Saeko just stood there as she took in what had just happened. She then placed her hand on her cheek as she smiled.

'Yeah...I guess I'll have to tell you latter' She thought.

-bathroom-

Ross was in the bathtub relaxing as he closed his eyes. He had already taken a shower not too long ago, And now he was using the bathtub to relax in the warm water.

"Ahh, Now this is just what I truly needed after fighting all those zombies" he said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hmmm, But I do wonder what Saeko wanted to tell me. Meh, It's probably nothing important" he said, As Ross was enjoying the water he then felt something touch his head. Ross then opened one of his eyes to see that it was none other than Rei who was still wearing her nightgown.

Ross jumped in surprise.

"Gah! R-Rei, What are you doing in here!?" he said. Rei didn't say anything as she just smiled at him, She then started to remove the straps on the side of her shoulders as her whole nightgown fell to the ground.

Ross gulped as he saw Rei then remove her panties as well, He then felt his breathing getting faster. "Rei, Just what are you doing?" he asked her trying his best not to look at his now naked friend.

Rei blushed as she then got into the bathtub with him.

"I just want to relax in here again just for a little while" she said with a smile.

Ross looked away from her.

"I'll get out and let you have some privacy" He said as he then stepped out of the bathtub, That's when Rei grabbed his hand.

"Don't go" she said.

Ross didn't look at her as she spoke.

"Rei, I don't want to be in here with you when your going to wash up again or relax. You need your privacy" he said, Rei just smiled at him.

"You're so sweet" she said getting his full attention.

"What was that?" he said, Rei then stood up as she wrapped her arms around his body. "I said you're so sweet" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's one of the reasons why I love you".

Ross was speechless at what she just said.

"Wait...did you just say that-" Ross was cut off as he felt Rei's lips touch his. Rei held onto his body tightly as she mover her tongue into his mouth.

Ross didn't know what to think, He had so many things running threw his head all at once. Rei then stopped kissing him as she looked into his eyes.

"I said that I love you Ross" Rei said "I have always loved you since I first met you, I love how you always try your best to protect us, How your so kind to us, How you always risk your life to help someone".

She then kissed his neck as she nuzzled him.

"And I won't ever stop loving you, No matter what".

Ross finally snapped out of his daze as he then had a smirk appear on his face.

"Rei, That's..heh. I don't even know what to say to that" he said. Rei then started blushing as she let her hands go down his body.

"I think I can answer that for you" she said as she brought him back into the bathtub. As soon as Ross sat back down in the warm water Rei instantly laid next to him as she placed her head on his chest.

She then leaned up so she could face him as she leaned to his face and kissed him deeply. Ross placed his hands oh her back as he held her close, Rei moved her hands to his cheeks as she stopped for a bit to catch her breath.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart Ross" Rei said.

Ross kissed her nose making her blush even more.

"Well, You'll always have a special place in my heart as well Rei" he said.

Rei then traced her finger on his chest.

"Even if...you don't pick me to be your girlfriend?" she said.

This caught Ross by surprise.

"What, What do you mean pick you?" he said. Rei sighed a bit as she then thought of what to say.

"Ross, I...I need to tell you something" she said. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 risking your life

Author's note: I am truly sorry for how this turned out. I didn't mean to put myself in the hole that I'm in now, But I guess there's no use whining about it. And what I mean by that is Ross's love interest. Also, A big shout out to The Cypher 808 for sending your oc.

So, On with the show!

Also I might do a spin-off with this story once I finish it.

Enjoy and review!

"Wait, What do you mean pick you?" he said. Rei sighed a bit as she then thought of what to say.

"Ross, I...I need to tell you something" she said.

Ross just looked at her as she continued.

"I'm...I'm not the only one that likes you" Rei said "Saeko, Miss Shizuka, Yuuki, And even Saya. They all like you, And you mean the world to them just as you mean the world to me". Hearing this caught Ross completely off guard, Not only did he have a special place in Rei's heart, But he held a special place in the other girls as well.

"We had a fight about who should get to be with you. That is until Saeko broke it up, We then talked about how we all really felt about you. But..." Rei looked away from him "But every time we tried to come up with a solution. A new problem came, So we kept thinking until we came to a final decision".

"What was the decision?" Ross asked.

Rei looked into his eyes as she licked him on the lips.

"The final decision was...was that we would all share you" she said "We didn't want to go with that, But we knew how much you cared about us. And that you didn't want to see us hurt. We also thought of a plan of what would happen if you should pick one of us. It worked for a bit, But then quickly fell apart".

"So you all figured that if you all shared me, Then none of you would be heartbroken" Ross said.

Rei nodded as she started to tear up as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ross! We really didn't want to come to that, We really didn't. We knew that you would have a stressful time trying to chose one of us and try to make the rest of us happy. I know that you now won't forgive us for this! We acted selfishly, Not only that we didn't ask you how you felt about all of this. That's why..." she then looked up at Ross's face "That's why I'll always love you no matter what!" she said.

Ross just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He then felt Rei start to get off of him.

"I'll leave you alone, I know that you want some time to yourself" she said as she got out of the bathtub. Just then she felt Ross's hands around her body as he held her close to him.

Rei turned to him.

"Ross?" she said.

Ross then pulled her back into the bathtub.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" he said.

Before Rei could speak she then felt Ross's lips pressed onto her lips. She was shocked that he was kissing her, But she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. The two of them kissed for about a few minutes until they broke away.

"I'll accept" he said.

Rei looked at him confused.

"Hm?".

"I'll accept the responsibility of taking care of each and every one of you Rei. True this will be very stressful for me to do. But I'll give it a shot, After all your right. The last thing that I want is to see is someone with a broken heart" he said "Although I will ask one thing in return".

Rei just stared at him "What is it?" she asked.

Ross kissed her nose.

"No fighting over me. After all I'm only one person. But I will try to make time for all of you".

Rei couldn't believe it, She couldn't believe that despite what she had just told him, He would still be there for them. Let alone accept the responsibility to share himself with the girls.

Rei quickly kissed him on the lips as she let her tongue swirl around inside his mouth as she stopped and looked into Ross's eyes.

"I'll try, But don't expect any promises" she said.

Ross sighed.

"Fine" he said.

Rei smiled as she placed her head on his chest.

"I love you Ross" she said.

Ross placed his hand on her head as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Rei" he said.

Rei then leaned up to Ross's face as she then sucked on his bottom lip. Ross then moved his hands onto her shoulders as he gently slid his fingers down her back.

Rei shivered as she felt his hands glide down her back and all the way to her hips.

"Mmmm, Ross" Rei moaned.

She then claimed his lips as she kissed him deeply, Ross returned the kiss as he then allowed his hands to grab her ass. He then gave her ass cheeks a light squeeze getting a squeak out of her.

Rei looked at Ross with lust in her eyes.

"Ohh, Getting a bit frisky are we?" she said playfully.

Ross smirked at her as he then leaned his head to her breasts as he took one of her nipples into his mouth as he fondled the other one.

Rei felt like she was on cloud 9 as she held his head close to her chest.

"Oh yes Ross! Keep going!" she yelled.

As if on cue, Ross started to increase his tempo more.

"Yes! Yes! I love it!" she said as she kissed his forehead.

But before the two of them could go any further, They then heard something outside. Ross stopped as he kept holding Rei close to his body.

"Is that barking?" Ross said.

"Sounds more like a gun than a dog" Rei said.

That's when Ross started to panic a bit.

'Then they're close!' he thought as he looked back at Rei.

"Looks like will have to finish where we left off some other time" he said as he kissed her on the lips as he quickly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel as he ran upstairs.

-upstairs-

Ross quickly got upstairs to see Kohta, Takashi, And Saeko on the balcony.

"What happened? I heard gun shots" Ross said as he walked over to them.

Kohta turned to face him.

"It's bad" he said.

"How bad?".

Saeko then handed Ross the binoculars.

"See for yourself" she said.

Ross took the binoculars and looked though them. He gritted his teeth as he saw the waves of undead all over the streets as they were looking for new victims. Takashi then started to walk back inside.

"Dammit! This is just too cruel..." he said. But before he could go inside Kohta stopped him.

"Komuro".

Takashi looked at him.

"What?".

"What are you going to do?".

"Isn't it obvious! I'm going to shoot 'them' down".

Ross then glanced at him.

"No, You won't".

Everyone then turned to Ross who was looking though the binoculars.

"Saeko, Turn down the lights" he said.

"Right" Saeko said as she dimmed down the lights. Ross then looked over at Takashi.

"Did you forget that 'they' react to sound Takashi" he said.

Takashi then tightened his fist until Saeko added into the conversation.

"Also, Survivors will come flocking here when they see the lights and our figures. However, Even if we use everything we have, We won't have the power to keep that many people alive!" she said.

Ross nodded at her "Saeko's right, They have to survive on there own. That's exactly what we're doing" he said. Ross then looked away "Even with my powers, I still can't save everyone in the world Takashi. Sometimes you have to let things go, We can't rescue every single person that we find".

Saeko added in.

"But you have to see for yourself. And you have understand that the world has become a place where those with noble causes alone won't survive". She said as she started to walk back inside.

Takashi just stared at Saeko.

"I got the impression that you thought differently Busujima" he said.

Saeko stopped as she turned to him.

"Don't get the wrong idea Komuro. I'm just stating the facts. You don't have to like it or anything. Oh, if you're going to look outside, Make sure to do it discreetly" she said as she headed inside.

The boys just looked at each other as they then went back to looking over the balcony.

"It's hell" Takashi said.

"Tell me about it. I mean just-Hm?".

"What's wrong Ross?".

Ross didn't say anything as he was watching two people from his binoculars.

-meanwhile-

"Daddy, Where's mommy?" a little girl asked her father.

The girls father turned to his little girl.

"We're going to meet up with mom later. C'mon, Over here" he said as he brought his daughter to the door. Ross kept watching them.

'Whew, Glad they made it' he thought.

The man knocked on the door.

"Please let us in! I can't run away and leave my daughter behind!" he said.

"Go away! Find some other place to stay!" a voice said on the other side.

"I'm begging you! You don't have to look after us! Just let us in, For my daughter!" the man said.

Ross was tightening his grip on the binoculars as he saw the event unfold.

'Come on you jerks, Just let them in' Ross thought.

That's when then the man started to lose his temper.

"Daddy?" he hear his daughter cry.

The man then brought his weapon up and started to slam it on the door.

"Open the damn door! If you don't open the door l'll break it down!" he yelled.

Ross's grip on the binoculars tightened.

'Are these people really going to let this man and his little girl die? If they don't let help them in the next 12 seconds. Then I'll rescue them myself' Ross thought.

Just then the man heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"W-wait! I'm opening the door now".

The person on the other side of the door then started to undo all the locks as the door opened a bit.

"Thank you so much" the man said "I really am sorry for acting like that. It's just that, My daughter and I have been on the mo-Ahh..." the man looked down to see a knife stabbed into his chest as he leaned back to the ground holding his wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" the person said before shutting the door and locking it. Ross was shocked, He couldn't believe what had just happened. He gritted his teeth as his hands started to shake in fury.

'you selfish bastereds!' he thought.

Meanwhile the girl was holding her fathers hand.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girl cried.

The girls father gently patted his daughter on the head as he smiled at her.

"Daddy's going to just fine...Don't let anyone find. Just make sure to...Find someone who can take care of you...Find someplace safe...You can hide...".

He then stopped breathing.

The girl held onto her father's hand as tight as she could.

"Oh no. Noo. I won't leave you! I'm with you, Daddy!" she cried as she held her father. However her cries also started to attract the living dead to her position. Ross was beyond pissed, He was beyond angry.

He was enraged.

He then gave the binoculars to Kohta as he stormed back inside.

"I'll be right back!" he said as he threw the towel off his body as he then walked into the other room to grab some clothes. Takashi and Kohta looked at each other until Takashi ran inside.

"Ross, What's wrong? What did you see?" he asked.

Ross then came out wearing only dark green cargo pants and some combat boots, Takashi looked then glanced at his face and was in total fear at his friends enraged glare.

Ross walked past him and over to the balcony. He then placed one of his foot on the edge.

"Kohta" Ross said "Did you take a look at what I saw?".

Kohta nodded.

"I did, What should we do?"

Ross's eyes then started to show there bright yellow iris.

"KILL THE BASTEREDS AND GIVE ME AS MUCH SUPPORT AS YOU CAN! I'M GONNA SAVE THAT GIRL!" he roared as he then jumped from the balcony.

Kohta grinned.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he said as he shot down some of 'them'.

"I didn't even need any practice shots. I was able to get a head shot with a complete strangers gun. I guess I am gifted, After all. Well, It wasn't even 100 meters away" he said as he then looked through the scope "oh? What have we here?" he then took another shot at 'them' as it was walking inside toward the girl.

-meanwhile downstairs-

Saya, Shizuka, And Yuuki were all still asleep in the other room. Saeko and Rei however had heard the shots being fired from upstairs.

'What's going on?' Rei thought.

"I guess they decided to take action" Saeko said to herself.

Just then.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" an all to familiar voice said outside.

This got Rei and Saeko's full attention.

"Ross!" they both said as they ran upstairs.

Takashi ran over to Kohta.

"I thought we weren't going to shoot? We're risking our lives for a total stranger?" he said.

Kohta yelled.

"I'T'S. A. LITTLE. GIRL." he said as he looked over at Takashi "Ross jumped from the balcony to go after her. If you're going to help Him out, Then I'll cover you as well" he said.

Takashi nodded at him as he ran downstairs.

Takashi ran down the steps as he grabbed his school jacket off the railing. As he ran down the steps he ran into Rei and Saeko.

"Takashi? What's wrong? I thought I heard Ross" she said.

"You did, Ross jumped from the balcony. And Kohta is supporting him. They're helping a little girl, And I'm going to help Ross" he said.

Rei panicked.

"He what! Then I'm going with you!" she said.

Takashi shook his head at her.

"No, You guard the entrance. I'm going to get to the other side of the street on the bike".

"But..." Rei pleaded.

"Looks like Ross has made a decision" Saeko said.

Takashi turned to Saeko and nodded.

"Yeah he has, Can't say I blame him though. I would have done the same thing" he said as ran past her, Saeko smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I knew that already. Of course" she said as she turned to him "We'll take care of things here. Don't worry. Now go already!".

Takashi nodded.

"You got it". Takashi then turned off some of the lights downstairs.

"Takashi" Rei said.

"Hm?".

Rei then handed him the handgun that they had found.

"At least take this with you" she said.

Takashi nodded as he took the handgun.

"Thanks Rei" he said.

However outside.

"DIEEEE!".

The three of them turned to the front door.

"You better hurry" Saeko said.

The three of them then ran outside as Takashi ran over to the bike.

"Just be careful" Rei said.

"I will, Don't worry" Takashi said as he started up the bike. Rei and Saeko then opened up the gates as Takashi drove out into the horde of 'them'.

The girls quickly closed the gate.

"What the heck was that noise?" Saya said as she ran downstairs.

Rei turned to her with a smile.

"Something good" she said.

Saya just looked puzzled.

"What?".

Rei walked back inside the house.

"We still understand what it is to be human".

-on the streets-

Ross was going insane with his lightning powers as he killed 'them' one by one with little trouble.

"You think you can take this child's life away! Then your sadly mistaken! I'm gonna destroy all of you. I'll make sure that all of your deaths will be as painful as possible!" he said as he kept destroying any undead that came in his path. Thanks to Ross's lightning dash, He didn't have to take a long time on foot.

He took down the last few that were in the way as he made his way to the front gate.

"There it is" he said as he jumped on one of the cars. He then focused some of his lightning on his right foot.

"Charge kick!" he yelled.

He then used a bit of his lightning dash to launch his body over the fence as his foot smashed into 'them'.

Ross looked over and saw the little girl cowering at the front door as a little puppy was barking at 'them' trying to defend her.

'Brave little pup' Ross thought as he then charged his right hand and placed his left hand into his palm. He then changed his lightning to red as he formed a katana.

Ross then did a horizontal slash, Cutting two of 'them' like butter.

"Lightning blade" he said in a whisper.

-meanwhile-

Kohta was starting to have trouble trying to get the rest of 'them'.

"Damn, I can't hit them!" he said.

Downstairs, Saya was waking everyone up.

"Miss Marikawa! It's time to get up! Shizuka!".

Shizuka woke up still a little tired.

"Hweh? Is it breakfast time already?" she said.

Saya then grabbed her by the cheeks and started pulling them.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" she yelled.

"Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" she cried.

The two of them then walked upstairs over to Kohta.

Kohta quickly turned around to see them.

"Takagi?" he said

"Hirano!" Saya said.

Kohta then had a nosebleed.

"Sh-Shi-zuka?" he stuttered.

"Keep working. Only say something if it's absolutely necessary!" Saya said.

"Hm? What's all yelling?" Yuuki said as she rubbed her eyes.

Everyone looked at her.

"We're getting ready to leave! There's no way we can stay here with how much noise we've been making! Bring what you can carry" Saya said.

Yuuki looked at her and nodded.

"O-ok, I'll go get my things. Then I'll get Ross" she said.

Kohta stopped her.

"Ross isn't here".

This got Saya's attention.

"Eh? What do you mean he isn't here?!" she said.

Kohta pointed his thumb at the balcony.

"He jumped from the balcony to go after a little girl".

Saya started to freak.

"He did what!? What the hell is thinking!" she said.

Shizuka and Yuuki however.

"My sweetheart's in danger!" Yuuki said as she rant the balcony.

"Ross!" Shizuka said as she followed her.

The two of them saw the mass of bodies that were piled on the streets.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Shizuka said.

"He took down this many in one go?" Yuuki said.

Saya then grabbed the two by the ears.

"We can praise his work latter! Let's just focus on getting out of here!" she said.

-meanwhile-

One of 'them' was advancing toward the child.

"Stop it...leave me alone...I've never done anything wrong..." she cried.

As soon as one of 'them' moved closer to her it was then killed by a slash of pure lightning.

"huh?".

The little girl then looked up to see Ross holding the undead monster by the arm as he held his lightning blade in his left hand.

"You're gonna be alright, Trust me" Ross said as he threw the undead at the wall.

The girl just kept staring at him as she looked at the lightning shaped katana in his hand.

"Are you a guardian angel?" she asked him.

Ross smiled at the child.

"Hehe, I guess you could say that" he said, As he threw the undead zombie at the wall. Just then, One of 'them' came from behind him.

"Angel, Behind you!" the child shouted.

Ross turned around as he stabbed the undead with his lightning blade and slashed it to shreds.

"Thanks. You saved me" he said.

The little girl smiled as she reached for him, Ross gently leaned to her and picked her up into his arms. He then felt something tug at his leg.

"Hm?.

He looked to see the little puppy pulling on his pants.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you" he said as he picked up the dog and put him on his shoulder. He then moved one of his hands from the girl.

"Just hang on tight ok" Ross said.

The little girl nodded as she wrapper her arms around his neck. The puppy sunk his claws onto Ross's skin.

"jeez! When was the last time someone clipped your nails bro!?" He said as he glanced at the puppy who just barked in his ear loudly.

'great, I get claw marks. And ear rape. Oh goodie' he thought.

He then heard the door open up.

"Let go of that child you monster!" one person said as they held up a knife. Ross glared at the person as he then grabbed the knife by the blade and squeezed. Causing blood to slide down his arm.

"You're calling me a monster? I think you have me confused on who the REAL monster is here" he said darkly.

The person just glared at him.

"How dare you! I saw what you did from the window! I saw how you created pure lightning! No normal human could do that!".

"So you just watched. And you didn't even try to save this child? How very cruel of you. Not only that, But you killed this innocent girl's father. So you have no right to call me a monster when I'm risking my own life to save someone in need!".

Ross gripped the blade harder.

"I'll kill you and every single person inside...And I won't even think twice about it. After what you did to this child's father, I think it's only fair to do the same. So, What body part should I take from you? Hmmm, I know. How about I take away your eyes".

The person was terrified by the boys threat as they started to sweat.

"Y-your crazy! You would kill all of us just for taking one life".

Ross leaned to the persons face showing his bright yellow eyes as they were shadowed by his hair.

He then started to smile darkly.

"Of course, After all. It's only fair" he said.

The person then backed away from him as Ross let go of the knife's blade. They then slammed the door shut and locked it.

The little girl smiled at Ross.

"Thank you" she said.

Ross smiled back at her.

"Anytime" he said.

Ross then turned around and saw a huge mass of 'them' in front of the gate.

"Oh boy" Ross said.

-at the house-

The everyone walked back and forth getting the supplies that they needed before they left. Saya had two bags of things as she walked downstairs.

She spotted Saeko who was watching over the fence.

"How's it look so far?" she said.

Saeko shook her head.

"Not good. 'they' are surrounding Ross" she said.

Saya gulped a bit as she looked at Rei who was watching over the fence as well.

"Miyamoto, I'll trust you to help Busujima" she said as she walked over to Shizuka.

"Shizuka, You've done enough. Just try to put some clothes on for now" she said.

Shizuka nodded.

"Ah! No wonder it's so cold" she said.

Saya faceplamed.

"Okay, Get the car ready!" Yuuki said as she ran to the humvee, She then stopped and looked over the fence to see 'them' surrounding Ross.

"Ross..." Yuuki whimpered.

Saya sighed.

"What should we do? He won't be able to get back here with all of that" she said.

"Yeah..." Rei said.

"Why don't just go pick him up?" Shizuka suggested .

The others just looked at her.

"Um, Uh, Did I say something stupid? I only brought it up because I have the keys" she said franticly.

Saeko, Rei, And Yuuki smiled.

"That's a good idea" Yuuki said.

Saya then placed her hands on her hips.

"Aright, We'll do just that. Here's the plan! After we rescue Hikatori and Komuro, We'll escape to the other side of the river! Now then, Get ready!" she said.

-back at the house-

Ross was glancing at the horde as he kept thinking of a plan to get past them.

'Crap, I don't have any ideas on how to kill this many without risking her and the puppy. I can't really trust using my lightning blade, And lightning volt. And my wild raven form is out of the question because I'll past out and leave myself venerable' he thought.

Then then felt the child's hand pat his head.

"Angel...".

"Hm? What's wrong little one?".

She then looked over at her father.

"My daddy...He died" she said as she teared up.

Ross looked at the girl's father and closed his eyes. He then walked over to a clothes line and pulled off a white shirt.

"Angel?".

Ross placed the white shirt over the man's face. He then placed the girl down on the ground gently.

"He died protecting you. He was a great dad" he said.

The girl just looked at her deceased father as she started to tear up.

"*sniff* dad...dy...ah! Ahhh!".

Ross placed his hand on the child's head.

"It will be alright little one" he assured her.

The girl then held onto Ross's arm as she kept crying.

Ross felt heartbroken.

'Once again...I failed' he thought 'Instead of me watching, I should have done something! What kind of person am I? Maybe...maybe I am just a monster...' he thought.

Ross then glanced over at the gate.

"They're filling the street. This is bad" he said.

"Ross!".

Ross then looked up to see Takashi on the wall.

"Takashi? What are you doing up there?" he said.

"I couldn't reach you with the bike, So I had to abandon it. But I'm just glad to see that you're all safe" he said.

Ross smiled at him.

"Of course boss! I'm a Hikatori. We're too stubborn to die" he said.

Takashi sighed.

"Yeah yeah, Here hand the girl to me. I'll carry her over 'them'" he said. Ross nodded as he looked at the child.

"Ok little one, My friend here is gonna get you and our little four legged friend here to safety. You can trust him" Ross said. The little girl nodded as Ross leaned down and picked the child up and gave her to Takashi.

-at the house-

"We sure gathered a lot of stuff. I wonder if we'll be able to fit it all in" Rei said.

Shizuka pondered.

"And how will we be able to stuff it all in without 'them' noticing and coming over here?" she said.

"Do it like a thief in an R.P.G and use stealth" Saya said.

"Well then, Shall we?" Saeko said.

Everyone nodded as they all went over to the humvee and got inside. Kohta lifted up the manhole above the humvee as he looked at the horde.

"Just look at them" he said.

Yuuki looked out the side window.

"After we get the luggage in and rescue Ross, Takashi, And the girl. We'll make our great escape" she said.

"We should be able to get though that many with the humvee, But...Once we rescue them, How will they get into the tank?" Kohta said "More importantly, How will the three of them get out of there?".

He then looked at the walls on the other houses and figured it out.

"Of course" he said.

-meanwhile-

Takashi was Carrying the little girl on his back as Ross was holding the puppy as they carefully walked on top of the wall.

"don't look down, Don't look at the street. Just look at the wall you're walking on" Takashi and Ross said in unison. That's when the little girl looked at her guardian angel then at Takashi.

"Are you both scared?" she said.

Takashi turned to her.

"I'm not scared at all. Not one bit" he said.

This got Ross to cough.

"*cough* Bullshit *cough*" he said.

Takashi glared at Ross.

"Oh shut up! You're scared too" he said.

This got the girl to laugh.

-meanwhile at the house-

"Ok everyone! Let's move out" Saya said.

Everyone had gathered all of there things into the humvee as they all walked over to the humvee and got inside. Kohta carried the weapons as he walker to the humvee. The others just looked at him.

"What? This is just some minor stuff" he said.

Saya walked over to him.

"Hm? Um, What's wrong?".

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. Compared to what Komuro and Hikatori are going through that is" she said.

-at the other house-

"Say that again..." Takashi said.

"I have to pee" the girl said.

"Can't you hold it?".

"Umm, No".

Takashi sighed.

"Alright, Just go. Big brother will forgive you this time" he said. The girl nodded as she relieved herself.

Takashi groaned.

'This can't get any worse can it?' he thought.

They then heard a sound not to far from them.

"What the?" Takashi said, Ross glanced over his shoulder.

"Well I'll be!" he said.

The boys saw there friends driving over to them. Minus Saeko who was riding on the top of the humvee.

"Wow, There are so many" Shizuka said.

"That's why they can't get out of there" Rei said.

"FORWARD! CHARGE!" Saya shouted.

Shizuka drove the humvee right threw them as they fell over like bowling pins, She then turned the humvee to the side of the wall.

"They sure know how to make an entrance" Takashi said.

"Are they friends of yours, Big brothers?" the girl said.

"Yeah, They're very important friends" Takashi said as he and Ross walked over to the humvee.

"Ross! Takashi!" Rei said as she leaned out the window.

Kohta was giving them support as he aimed the shotgun at 'them' and blasted them to pieces.

"We still have to get to the other side of the river. You both coming?" Saeko said.

Ross and Takashi both grinned.

"Naturally!" they said as they jumped onto the humvee.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 shot down

Author's notes: *hides in a tank* oh I'm not gonna get a lot of happy campers with this chapter. So if you want to yell and rage at me. Then by all means please do so in the reviews and pm.

Thanks, Bye *shuts the manhole*

The sun was shining as the clouds were gliding over the blue sky. But even with the wonderful day, The world was still in total chaos.

And nothing could change that.

The group were resting as they were driving across the water. Since the river was shallow, It was no problem for the humvee to get through. Plus it would keep out of sight from the police that were surveying the area on the bridge.

-inside the humvee-

Shizuka was driving across the river as Saya was sitting in the back with the others. Kohta and the little girl now known as Alice Maresato were sitting on top of the humvee. Takashi was sleeping with the puppy that Kohta named Zeke. However for Ross, He was surrounded.

On his right was Rei who was holding his right arm in between her breasts, Then to his left was Saeko who was asleep in his lap with her arms on his leg. And then there was Yuuki who was in the middle, Who had her body pressed on his still bare chest and her arms around his neck, And her head nuzzled next to his.

Saya twitched.

'Ugh! I swear those three can't last a single day without the boy!' she thought. Saya then leaned over to Ross's face as she pulled his cheek.

Ross groaned a bit as he turned his head to the right, Extremely close to kissing Yuuki.

Saya sighed.

"Unbelieveable, He just shrugged it off as if a fly had bit him" she said as she leaned back a bit from him, She glanced at his left hand as she placed her hand over his.

'But...then again, I can't really judge. After all, I love him just as much as they do' she thought as a small blush came across her face. However her thoughts were then rudely interrupted by Kohta who was singing on top of the humvee.

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot your gun. Kill them all now! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a dream" he said.

"You're so good kohta" Alice said.

Saya quickly got to the top of the humvee.

"Hey lardo, You shouldn't teach those kinds of songs to little kids!" she yelled.

Shizuka shouted.

"Wake up everyone! We're almost there!".

Everyone in the back seat started to awaken from there slumber.

Rei woke up as she looked over at Ross.

"Ah! Good morn-" she quickly stopped talking as she had a very upset look on her face as she looked at the display before her.

'No fighting over me my ass' Rei thought.

The humvee had drove out if the water as it reached the other side.

"There's nobody here" Saya said as she looked at the town.

Rei then leaned to Ross's face as she bit his upper lip gently. Ross groaned as he was still asleep then moved his tongue over Rei's lips. Rei quickly took his tongue into her mouth as she kissed him deeply.

Ross started to open one of his eyes and almost freaked.

"Mmmmph!" he mumbled as he was making out with Rei.

Rei then leaned back as she had a huge smirk on her face.

"Morning Ross" she said in a sly tone.

Ross gave Rei a narrow look as he looked down at Saeko who was starting to wake up.

"What the!? Saeko!" Ross said getting Saeko's attention. Saeko had a huge blush on her face.

"W-what is it? What did I do?" she said.

Ross sighed as he then placed his hand on her head and rubbed her head gently.

"Hehe, Nothing Hun. It's nothing" he said with a smile.

Saeko blinked as she smiled a bit from feeling his hand on her head.

"Oh Ross".

"Hm? Wha-" he then felt Yuuki's lips pressed onto his.

Yuuki leaned back from his face.

"Morning sweetheart" she said with a wink.

Ross sighed.

"I'm gonna gonna die in a sea of never ending love".

As the humvee got to dry land, Everyone quickly got out.

"Hey Komuro, Help me out here. Let's get Alice down" Kohta said.

"Right" Takashi said as he walked over to the humvee to get Alice.

"Alice held down her skirt.

"Um, Um, Um. My panties aren't...".

"Ah...right. I forgot" Takashi said.

Rei quickly grabbed Alice.

"This is why you boys just...we're going to change, So don't look over here!" she said.

Takashi and Kohta just looked at each other. Zeke then started barking.

"Oh you're as hyper as ever" Takashi said as he pulled out a dog collar and placed it around Zeke's neck.

Zeke panted in joy as he licked Takashi's face.

-a few minutes latter-

As the boys were waiting, Kohta was telling Takashi how to use the shotgun.

"What do I do when I run out of ammo?" Takashi said.

Kohta then turned the shotgun to it's side.

"Open the gate here like this" he said "Then push it in like this. They can usually hold four shells. The chamber can only hold one at a time. You can't put in five, So be carful".

Takashi nodded.

"Big brother!".

Takashi turned only gasp.

"Huh? Komuro, What's the..." Kohta said.

In front of them were the girls.

Rei had on her school uniform only this time wearing knee pads and elbow pads.

Saya had on a black tank top and a white coat and her school skirt.

Saeko had on her school top but had black leggings and a small black skirt.

Shizuka had on an orange skirt and her white top.

Yuuki had on Ross's deadpool hoodie and some tight denim jeans.

The boys and Zeke just stared.

"Hahaha".

"Fufufufu"

"Bark".

Rei walked over to them.

"What? Got a problem?" she said.

Takashi shook his head.

"No, It just suits you. Do you know how to shoot that thing?" he said.

Rei looked over at Kohta.

"Hirano can show me how. If not, I can just use it like a spear" she said.

Kohta raised his hand.

"Ah, I know, I know, I know! The army puts bayonets on those guns, And we just happen to have a bayonet over here" he said as he attached the knife to the gun.

They all then heard the back door of the humvee open up.

"Well then, Are we all ready to go?" Ross said as he came forward.

Everyone had there mouths drop.

Ross was still wearing the dark green cargo pants and combat boots. But he was now wearing a necklace that had skulls on it with a silver bullet at the center of the necklace, Black leather gloves that had skulls on the outside. A large black armored trench coat that had a large gold star on the back, A sleeveless black shirt, And a military hat that shadowed his eyes.

"Woah" Takashi said.

"Awesome!" Kohta said with glee.

"*purrs* oh my" Yuuki said.

"angel looks cool" Alice said.

"I...umm...y-you look great" Saya said.

"Ahhh, So sexy" Rei said.

"Wow! You look like a soldier!" Shizuka said.

"You look very handsome" Saeko said.

"Bark!" Zeke said.

Ross scratched the side of his face.

"Aw come on guys, Quit it. You're making me feel embarrassed" he said.

Takashi walked forward.

"That look suits you Ross, You look like a natural born leader wearing that" he said.

Ross looked at Takashi and shook his head.

"I told you before, I'm not a leader. I'm too emotional" he said "Besides, You're the real leader here not me".

Ross walked past him as he went up the hill to see if any of 'them' were around. Takashi smirked as he shook his head.

'You're wrong Ross. Your more of a leader than me, You just don't know it yet' he thought as he went over to the others.

Ross walked up the hill as he had his railgun and katana at the ready. As soon as he walked onto the street, He got into a fighting stance as he looked both ways.

He sighed in relief as he placed his railgun on his back.

"There's none of 'them' around!" he said.

Rei nodded at him as she turned to Shizuka.

"Shizuka!" Rei said.

Shizuka started up the humvee.

"Here goes!" she said.

She then drove the humvee up the hill as it made a large thump once it hit the road.

Ross walked to the drivers seat.

"Great job Shizuka" he said.

Shizuka smiled as a huge blush came on her face.

"T-thanks Ross" she said.

The others ran up the hill.

Saya then looked through the binoculars.

"It looks like they weren't blocking off the river at all" she said.

"From the news, It sounds like that's how it is everywhere in the world" Saeko said.

"But the police, They'll still be around" Rei said.

Saya thought about that until she turned to Rei.

"Yeah, Japan's police forces are very dedicated" she said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Rei said.

Shizuka popped her head from the driver's window.

"What should we do now?" she said as she looked over at Ross "Any ideas Commander?".

Ross faceplamed.

"Aw come on! I told you Shizuka. I'm not the leader" he said.

Shizuka pouted.

"But your wearing a military hat. So that means you're the one in charge, Plus you look the part too!" she said.

Ross was really at a loss for words.

"I...But...I'm not the...ugh! Fine!" he said getting a smile from Shizuka.

Ross crossed his arms.

"Anyone have any ideas on where we should go next?" Ross said.

Everyone thought of an idea until Takashi thought of something.

"Takagi, Your house is in 2-choome at higashi hill isn't?" he said.

Saya then realized that.

"That's right" she said.

"Then the closest place is your house".

Saya nodded.

"Of course!" she said.

Takashi smiled.

"Then let's get going then!" he said.

Everyone nodded as they all got inside the humvee as they drove off to Saya's house.

-a few miles on the road-

The drive to Saya's house was quiet. Save for a few chatter here and there inside the humvee. However Ross had decided to ride on top of the humvee as he just looked at the sky above him.

"Man, Just look at that blue sky. Makes me almost think that this is all just a dream" he said out loud. Just then the hatch opened up, He looked over to see that it was Yuuki.

"Hm? Yuuki? What are you doing up here?" he asked he asked her.

Yuuki closed the hatch as she carefully moved over to Ross.

"Oh I just wanted to spend some with you" she said as she laid next to him, Ross quickly wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

Yuuki sighed happily on Ross's chest.

"Ross" she said.

Ross looked at her.

"Yeah?".

"Why don't want to be our leader?".

Hearing this Made Ross sigh.

"Because Yuuki, I'm just not leader material" he said.

Yuuki just placed her left hand on his cheek.

"No, You're wrong. Your a great leader" she assured him, Ross then gently held onto her hand and held it closer to his face.

"Yuuki...What kind of leader just watches a little girl's father die? What kind of leader can't save his friend's in time? What kind of leader is too emotional?" he said "I'm no leader Yuuki, I could never be one. I've failed so many times, And I have to carry that burden with me of my failures. Besides...I'm not normal like the rest of you".

Yuuki leaned up as she glared at Ross before she then kissed him deeply on the lips. Ross was a bit shocked by her action as she leaned back and placed her forehead on top of his forehead.

"Yuuki? What was that for?" Ross said.

Yuuki then poked Ross's chest hard.

"Don't you ever call yourself not normal ever again! Do you hear me! Being a leader is not about being normal, Or looking back at your past failures. But it's about being strong for others. It's about being the physical inspiration to keep others moving forward. There is no perfection, There will be flaws. And you have to learn from them. You can't just always blame yourself and keep looking back all the time. Because that shit won't always work! You have to learn from your past mistakes and improve yourself so that same mistake won't happen again. Takashi sees you as a leader for a reason, And It's about time to man up and take charge" she said.

Ross was touched. Never has anyone ever told him that before except his father, He thought about what Yuuki had said. Ross sighed as he looked at her with a serious face.

"You're right. I think it's time for me to make a change" he said "I can't always keep looking back".

He then leaned up and kissed Yuuki on the lips.

"Thank you Yuuki".

Yuuki blushed as she smiled.

"My pleasure sweetheart" she said.

-a few miles to the city-

The humvee was about to reach it's destination.

"We're almost there!" Shizuka said.

Ross was standing on top of the humvee with his arms crossed as the wind blew his trench coat.

"Ok, Let's be careful and keep moving!" he said.

Shizuka nodded.

"Right commander!" she said.

Then, As soon as they reached there destination. Everything went wrong.

The humvee drove into the city only to be greeted by mass waves of 'them'.

"Whoa! Here too! I don't think I can take much more of this!" Shizuka said.

"Crap! Well so much for getting a break" Ross said as he held onto the humvee.

"Left! Turn left there!" Saya said.

Shizuka nodded as she turned the humvee. 'they' were all over the streets.

"Take them down!" Ross yelled.

"Right!" Shizuka said.

Ross then pulled out his katana as he helped cut down some of 'them' as Shizuka drove 'them' down. That's when the others saw something up head.

"No. No. Stop!" Rei shouted.

"huh?" Shizuka said.

Saeko leaned up to the front.

"There are wires stretched out across the road! Turn the car!" Saeko said. Shizuka then turned the car to the side letting 'them' get slashed by the wires.

"Don't look!" Kohta said as he shielded Alice from the scene.

Shizuka then tried to get the humvee to stop moving, But it just kept on sliding.

"We're sliding too much!" Saya said.

Shizuka was trying her best to get the car to stop.

"Stop! Why won't it stop!?" she said "All of the people's...n-no, all of 'their' guts are making us slide!".

"Miss Shizuka! The tires are locked!" Kohta said "Let go of the brakes and hit the gas just a little bit!".

"What? Okay!".

She then released her foot off of the brakes and hit the gas a bit. The humvee started to move again.

"Shizuka! Ahead! Watch the front!" Ross said from the roof.

"I'm not supposed to be this kind of character!" she said.

Ross then leaned to the window.

"Hey! It's ok Shizuka. Just try to relax, Everything is gon-" Then as soon as Shizuka hit the brakes Ross was sent flying forward off of the humvee.

"Oh shit!" he said as he hit the front of the hood and landed on his back onto the ground.

"Gah! Dammit!" he said as he tried to get up but fell back to the ground as he was in too much pain.

"Ross!" everyone yelled as Takashi ran out of the humvee and over to his friend.

"Ross! Are you alright!?" he said.

Ross leaned up near the fence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we have other problems" he said as he pointed to the horde of undead. Takashi turned around as he aimed the shotgun at 'them' and fired causing the recoil to send him flying back.

"Woah! Hey! What the hell? I aimed at his head" he said as he reloaded the shotgun.

"That hardly did anything!" Kohta said "You're no good at this! The recoil will make the barrel aim a little higher than where you point it! Pay attention to the recoil and aim for the chest!" he said.

Takashi aimed the shotgun again.

"Pay attention to the recoil...and aim for the chest...AND FIRE!" he said as he took the shot killing two of 'them' in one blow.

"Nice...but...there's too many" he said.

Kohta then fired at 'them' from the manhole on the humvee.

"For each shot, You have to pull the slide and squeeze the trigger!" Kohta said "Shift the barrel only slightly!".

Takashi reloaded the shotgun again and fired, Killing more of 'them'.

"Woah! This is awesome!" he said as he reloaded again and fired. But this time, Nothing came out.

"Out of ammo!" he said as he pulled out the other shells, Only to drop them on the ground.

Ah! Oh shit!"he yelled as he tired to pick up the shells. Saeko came out of the humvee.

"Komuro! I'll help you protect Hikatori!" she said.

"No! There are to many of 'them' for you to fight with your sword!" he yelled.

Saeko smirked.

"I realize that".

She then started to take 'them' down with her wooden sword.

Takashi kept getting the shells as he quickly moved back over to Ross.

"Dammit!" he said "At least...we'll be able to die together. Huh Ross?" he said, Ross grinned at him as he then pulled out his railgun.

"As if!".

He then aimed his railgun at 'them' and fired, Killing about 10 of 'them' in one shot.

"Damn! Not bad!" Takashi said.

Ross smiled.

"Heh, I aim to please" he said.

Rei quickly ran over to them.

"Takashi! Ross!" she said as she tired to undo the gun from her back.

"Crap! I can't get it off!" she said.

"You better make it fast!" Takashi said as Ross shot more of 'them' down with his railgun, Rei was still having trouble.

"I can't get it!" she said.

'Then I guess' Takashi thought.

He then grabbed Rei as he then turned the gun around from her back to her chest.

"Sorry about this!" he said.

"Huh?".

Takashi then held the gun on Rei's chest as he looked through the scope.

Ross just snickered at him.

"Son of a bitch that's a badass idea!" he said as he fired his railgun, Takashi then looked over to Kohta.

"Hirano! How do I work this thing!?" he said.

"Push the lever in front of the trigger guard! Then turn off the safety! After that, Pull the operating rod handle on the right! Then you can shoot!" he said.

Takashi did just that and started to take aim and fired.

The recoil of the gun was causing a bit of backlash for Rei unfortunately.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Rei cried.

"Sorry! I really didn't have any other options!" Takashi said as he fired again.

Ross was doing his best to kill 'them' but his railgun then started to overheat.

"Fuck!" Ross said as he put his railgun to the side "The railgun's overheated!" he said. Meanwhile Kohta was busy taking care of 'them'.

He then reached for his vest pocket.

"Uh oh, Out of magazines!" he said.

He looked to see Saeko trying her best to kill 'them'.

Kohta then looked inside the humvee.

"Kohta?" Alice said.

"Someone hand me something that looks like this!" Kohta said as he showed the empty ammo magazine.

"Come on!".

"Right!" Alice said as she looked through the bags as Zeke helped her, He then started barking for her.

"Ah! Good boy Zeke!" Alice said "Kohta!".

"Yeah Alice!?".

Alice then held up the magazines.

"Here".

Kohta looked at her with a serious expression, He thought of what would happen if anything happened to her. He thought about what would happen to his friend's if they were to get hurt. But most of all, He kept thinking about the day he and Ross meet. And how he earned his first ever best friend.

Kohta nodded at Alice as he took the magazines and reloaded the gun.

"Let's beat them down! Time to kick some ass!" he said.

Yuuki and Shizuka got out of the humvee.

"Why is this happening!? The engine's stalled and won't start!" Shizuka said, She then looked over to see Saya climb out.

"Eh? Takagi, What are you doing?" she said.

"I'm gonna go pick up Komuro's gun and use it myself!" she said.

"Ah, It's not safe!" Shizuka said.

Saya grinned.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Shizuka!".

Yuuki then reached into the humvee and pulled out the crossbow and Aimed it.

"I got your back! Now go!" She said as she fired at 'them', Saya nodded as she went over to Takashi's shotgun.

Ross was losing his mind, He couldn't just sit by and watch as his friends risked their lives. He had to do something, Anything to keep them safe.

"Yuuki! My sword!" Ross said.

"Right! One sword coming right up!" she said.

She then reached for Ross's sword as Alice quickly gave it to her.

"Here" Alice said.

Yuuki smiled at her as she patted her head.

"Thanks Hun" she said as she then threw Ross's sword at him as he caught it.

"Thanks!".

"No problem!".

Yuuki then felt Alice tug on her arm.

"What's wrong Alice?" she asked her.

"Is angel gonna be ok?" she asked.

Yuuki looked out of the manhole to see Ross trying to fight the pain as he was getting to his feet. Yuuki then looked back at Alice.

"You bet, Angel is gonna be just fine!" she said.

Alice smiled widely.

Meanwhile, The others were trying there best to stop the horde from advancing.

Saya reloaded Takashi's shotgun.

"The shells are at your feet! Do you even know how to use it?!" Kohta said.

"I'm a genius!" Saya said as she started to put the shells into the gun.

"That doesn't mean shit!".

Everyone quickly turned to see Ross slash 'them' down with his katana as he was fighting the pain in his back.

"Takagi! Hikatori!" Takashi said.

Saya turned to him.

"call me by my first name from now on!" she said as one of 'them' was coming toward her. Ross killed it as soon as possible.

"Sorry about the mess" he said as he ran after more of 'them' as he started to use his red lightning.

Saya just looked at 'them'.

"I'm not shy. I'm not timid! I'm not a coward!" she then fired the shotgun at one of 'them' "How could I just die!? What kind of person would just let themselves die!?" she said as she kept firing.

Ross glanced at his friends and saw that they were starting to fall.

"No!" he yelled as he then activated his wild raven form.

"I'll end this here!" he said as his eyes and hair changed, He then started destroy 'them' one by one. Not caring about the limit and strain that he was putting on his body. Or the pain that he had in his back. All of that didn't matter, The only thing that mattered more than anything.

Was to see his friends safe and sound.

Ross was trying his best to kill 'them'. But more of 'them' kept showing up. He was starting to get weak very fast.

"Come on! Keep fighting! Don't give up! Don't be weak! Do it for them! Do it for your friends that are depending on you! Don't...back...DOWN!".

Ross then charged up his right hand with one of his lightning volts. However one of the sparks then started to coil around his arm and tighten.

"Agh! Damn this hurts!" Ross yelled.

Saeko heard his cries.

"Ross! Hang on I'm coming!" she said.

"That's when one of 'them' grabbed her arm as another took her weapon away. Saeko dispatched the undead monster that had her by the arm. Saya was starting to run out of bullets. Takashi then heard his gun click.

"No! No! No!" Takashi said.

"Takashi..." Rei said.

Takashi looked at Rei.

"Yeah?".

Rei smiled at him.

"We're gonna die...aren't we?".

Takashi shook his head.

"No...we're not gonna...I know we won't" he said.

Rei looked over at Ross.

"Ross..." she whimpered as she let some of her tears fall, Takashi wiped them away.

"Come on Rei don't cry, Ross won't want someone as strong as you to cry" he said with a small smile. Rei smiled back.

"Yeah, You're right. He wouldn't want that".

Saya fell to her knees.

"So this...is it?" she said to herself. "Damn...to think it would all end this way. What a waste to die like this, And in front of my own house as well". She then looked at Ross.

"If we make it out of here, Then I will make it up to you ten times" she said as a tear left her eye as she smiled at the man she fell in love with.

Shizuka was at the drivers seat crying.

"I...I don't want it to end like this" she said "I just don't! I don't want to die!" she then glanced up and saw Ross who was charging his right arm as he was slashing 'them' down.

She started to smile a bit.

"But...If I were to die right now, Then I want to die in the arms of the man that I love" she said.

Yuuki panted.

"Damn! I'm out of arrows!" she said "So...end of the line huh?". She then smiled to herself "Ross...I love you so much, Never forget that sweetheart".

Kohta heard his magazine give out.

"damn!" he said as he looked at Ross.

'I'm sorry Buddy, I guess this is how we're gonna say goodbye huh?' he thought.

"Kohta..." Alice said.

Kohta looked at Alice and smiled as he picked her up.

"Come on now, Up and over the fence you go" he said with a smile.

"But what about everyone else?" Alice said.

"We'll all come in just a minute" he said.

Alice then shouted.

"You're lying!".

"What?".

"My daddy had that same face right before he died! He said he would be fine and then he died! No, No, No, No! I don't want to be alone! I'm staying with Kohta and Takashi and everyone else! I'll stay with you forever!".

Kohta just had a look of sadness in his eyes as he he held Alice and Zeke close to him. Zeke was whimpering as Alice looked over Kohta's Shoulder and saw Ross.

"Save us angel!" she cried.

That was all Ross needed to hear.

"AGHHHHHHH! YOU'RE ALL GONNA SURVIVE! MARK MY WORDS! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU LIVES! DO YOU HEAR ME! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Ross roared, He then coughed up a large amount to blood as he looked at his right arm to see a huge black ball of lightning, He glanced at the spark coil around his arm and saw that it was black as well as it had embedded itself into his skin.

"N-now...it's time".

Ross then aimed his right hand at 'them'.

"You guy are really getting on my NERVES!".

Ross fired his charged lightning volt as it shot out a massive lightning blast killing all of the undead in on go. The blast kept going as it completely vaporized all of 'them'. Everyone just looked at Ross with amazement.

"Woah..." Takashi said "H-he killed them in one shot".

Alice smiled brightly.

"Angel did it!" she said.

Kohta smiled as well.

"Way to go Ross!".

Saeko sighed in relief.

"Thank you Hikatori" she said.

Ross panted as he moved his hand back to his side, He glanced at it to see that the forearm was completely black.

"heh...hehe, Not bad..." he said as he turned to his friends.

"Everyone alright!?" he said.

The group nodded at him.

Ross sighed.

"Thank god, Ok let's-".

Bang!

"Gah!".

Ross felt a bullet go right threw the left side of his breast. Everyone panicked.

"Ross!" everyone shouted. Saeko ran to him.

"oh god please be alright! Please be alright!" she said.

Ross looked at the wound in his shirt.

"Hehe...hehehe, Damn...so this is what it's like..." he said. He then fell to his knees as body fell to the side of the ground.

"Sweetheart!" Yuuki screamed as she got out of the humvee.

"Angel!" Alice cried as she, Zeke, And Kohta ran over to him.

"Come on Ross, Please be alright!" he said.

Shizuka ran out as well.

"I'm coming Ross!" she yelled.

Takashi helped Rei up as they went over to him.

"Dammit!" Takashi yelled.

"Nooo! Ross!" Rei cried.

Saya was in total shock.

"No...no...this..this can't be..." she then got to her feet as she started to pick up speed "ROSS!".

Everyone was gathered around their friend as Saeko was holding Ross's head.

"Ross..." Saeko said as tears came from her face.

Ross looked at her.

"Hey Saeko...heh...hehe" Ross said.

Saeko smiled at him as she kissed his hand.

"Shhh, Don't talk. You need your energy" she said.

That's when they all heard a voice.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!".

The group then saw a team of people wearing firefighter gear as they aimed their weapons at Ross.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Saya said.

One of them looked at her.

"This man is extremely dangerous! We were able to see him blast some type of energy out of his hand!". Saya shouted back.

"This man is our friend! He just saved us from getting killed!".

"He is a threat and must be put down!".

Saya then held her arms up.

"I won't let you hurt him!".

"Don't make this-".

"What's going on here!?" another voice said as they came to see the situation. Everyone turned to see an older woman.

"Mama!" Saya cried.

" , I was just-".

Saya's mother just looked at the man.

"you were just what? Shooting down another innocent life that you assume to be a threat?" she said.

The man looked away as Saya's mother walked over to the group. She smiled at her daughter.

"Saya! I'm so glad your alright" she said.

Saya however didn't look at her.

"hunny what's wrong?".

Saya then ran to her mother and started crying.

Saya's mother then glared at the man.

"What happened to my daughter!?" she said.

The man then looked at the group.

"ma'am, I was trying to tell your daughter about this monster here" he said, She then looked at the boy that Saeko was hold tightly.

"So...you killed him I see?" she said.

The man raised his hands in defense.

"But, I-I missed! I he moved and I only got the side of his heart!" he said.

Saya's mother then looked at Ross.

"Is he still breathing?".

Saeko looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, But barley" she said.

Saya's mother then walked over to Ross and picked him up.

"Then let's get him inside quickly. He doesn't have much time left" she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Recovery

Author's note: *looks out side the manhole from the tank* are they gone?

*sees a mass horde of angry readers*

Nope!

*closes the manhole*

-Takagi manor-

The group were all resting inside Saya's house so they could relax and rest until they felt like they needed to leave again. However they had a huge problem on their hands.

Ross had been shot by one of the men, The man that had shot him had been chewed out by Saya's mother. But that didn't matter to them, All that mattered to them was seeing Ross survive.

After all, He held a very close place in there hearts.

-flashback-

The birds were chirping as they flew into the clear blue sky. It was a calm day in Japan, As everything was going slow. Save for a certain orange haired child who was running home.

-Hikatori manor-

Koukennin was reading a book on the patio as he was enjoying the wonderul day.

"Ahh! Now this how days should be" he said.

Just then heard the front door open.

"Hm?".

Koukennin stopped reading as he placed his book on the table, He walked inside the house to see his son at the door as he closed it.

"Hey Ross, How was school?" Koukennin asked his three year old son. Ross turned to his father who had tears running down his face.

"Ross! What's wrong!? What happened?" he said as he kneeled to his son.

Ross wiped his tears away.

"T-the kids were mean to me" he said "They called me names and picked on me. Then they started hitting me" he said. Koukennin just held his son close to him.

"Shh, Now now Ross. Everything will be alright" he said.

Ross got out of his grip and shook his head.

"No! Everything won't be alright! I hate that school! I don't wanna ever go back!", He the stormed off to his room crying. Koukennin just watched him and sighed, He knew that his son was a kind and caring boy. But he knew deep down that he was too kind. Ross was the kind of boy that many people could get over with and use to their advantage.

He then walked upstairs into Ross's dim lit room as he stood at the doorway.

"So you're just gonna give up and run away from everything so nothing can hurt you?" Koukennin said.

Ross was on his bed crying as he looked over to his father and nodded.

"Yes! That way nobody can hurt me ever again!" he said.

Koukennin sighed as he then crossed his arms.

"Come with me Ross, We're gonna go on a little trip" he said.

Ross just looked at him.

"W-where are we going daddy?" he asked.

Koukennin just walked away from the door.

"You'll see, Just follow me" he said.

Ross did as his father asked him as the two went to the car.

-park-

Ross and Koukennin walked though the park as Koukennin was holding his son's hand. He then stopped at a large Sakura tree.

"Why did we stop daddy?" Ross asked.

Koukennin then started to smile.

"You see that tree over there son" he said.

Ross looked over at the Sakura tree.

"Yeah, It's very pretty" he said.

Koukennin nodded.

"Indeed it is. But it's also the tree that I showed you when you were a baby" he said, Ross looked up at his father.

"Really?" he said.

Koukennin smiled.

"Yup really, I took you there when you were first born. When I came to this tree with you, I held you up and said to you; This kid is going to be the best kid in the world. This kid is going to be better than anybody I ever knew, Till the time come for you to be your own man and take on the world" he said.

He then looked at Ross with a serious expression.

"Let me tell you something. The world and some of the people here isn't all sunshine and rainbows Ross. It's a very mean and cruel place sometimes, And it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permently if you let it. Nothing is going to hit you harder than life, And you can't always find the easy way out all the time. Sometimes you have to take that hit and keep moving forward. That's what a Hikatori is, It's a fire bird that keeps getting hit and keeps moving forward".

Ross didn't say a word as he kept hearing his father talk.

"You can't always look for an easy way out of everything son. Nor can you always feel sorry for yourself, You have to learn from your mistakes so that you don't make the same mistake again. You have to be stronger than that. Only cowards do that, And that's not you. Your better than that. You understand son?".

Ross just looked at his father and nodded.

"Yeah...I understand daddy".

-flashback end-

Ross quickly opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He slowly got up as he looked at his body.

He saw that his black sleeveless shirt was gone and hung up on the end of the bed. As well as his military hat and armored trench coat. He glanced at his bare chest to see a scar over his heart, As well as a bandage wrapped around his right forearm.

He gently stood up as he breathed lightly.

"Well, I think you were right to tell me that dad" Ross said with a smirk as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the door.

-meanwhile in the other room-

"Ta-Takashi" Rei said.

Shizuka stood over her.

"I'm going to begin. Don't let her get away Komuro" she said.

"No! Don't! It burns!" Rei cried.

Shizuka smirked as she put the ointment on her back.

"Ahh!".

-the hallway-

Ross was slowly walking down the hall as he looked around.

"Wow, This place is pretty cool" he said.

Just then.

"Ahh!".

Ross quickly knew who the scream belonged to.

"Rei!" he said as he then forced himself to run.

-in the room-

Shizuka was rubbing the ointment on Rei's back.

"When you were being used as a turret the gun's recoil hurt your chest, So we need to spread some ointment or it'll get get a lot worse" Shizuka said as she finished up "Okay, All done. Now that wasn't so bad". She then got up and walked out the door leaving Rei and Takashi alone.

Rei glared at Takashi.

"You traitor" she said.

Takashi just looked at her.

"I was only helping with the ointment" he said.

"That's not true!".

"Fine, Then what do you think I was doing?".

"Consider everything that's happened!".

Takashi looked confused.

"Huh? W-what?".

Rei looked away.

"The ointment itself is fine...it would have been better if it wasn't Shizuka" she said.

"Excuse me?" Takashi said.

Rei then pouted at him.

"Get out".

Takashi sighed.

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked her.

Rei then shouted at him.

"You shooting the gun like that really hurt my boobs!".

She then kicked him out.

"I'm going to put on the ointment myself from now on!" she said as she slammed the door.

Takashi sighed as he walked off.

"She needs to lighten up...but what can ya do. At least we can finally get some decent rest" he said.

-meanwhile-

Rei was laying on her chest as she was letting the ointment set in. She really didn't like how much it burned. But it was Takashi's fault for using her like a turret in the first place.

"Ouch! God this burns" she cried.

She then heard a knock at the door.

Rei gritted her teeth as she got up and opened the door and punched the person in the chest.

"I thought I told you to get lost Takashi!" Rei yelled.

The person held there chest as they were panting hard.

"Shit! Jeez! I didn't know you could hit that hard Rei. Remind me to never make you mad in the future".

Rei knew who the voice belonged to as she glanced down to see none other than Ross.

Rei panicked.

"Oh my god Ross! You're alive! Oh thank god you're alive!" she cried as she helped him to his feet and into her room closing the door behind her.

She laid Ross onto her bed as she placed her hand on his scar.

"I'm so so sorry for hitting you. I thought you were Takashi" she said as she held onto his bare chest, Ross was able to get his breath as he looked at her.

"No It's my fault. I should have said something before knocking" Ross said.

Rei shook her head at him as she held him tighter.

"No you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have lashed out at you" she said "I really didn't mean it, Did I hit you in your scar?".

"Yeah, You kinda did".

Rei started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I don't want to hurt you! I really didn't mean it! I can't lose you Ross! I just can't" Rei said, Ross then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey now, It's ok. I'm not going anywhere" he said.

Rei just nuzzled her head into his neck.

"But...you got shot and almost died. And Miss Shizuka and Ms. Yuriko both performed surgery on you. We all watched as you were struggling to hang on. I...I left the room, Because I didn't want to assume that you were going to die" she said.

Ross just sighed.

"Well, Their's no need to worry now". He then turned her head to face his as they both looked into there eyes.

"Your eyes are so cute. They look almost like rubies" Ross said with a smile getting Rei to blush.

"Hehe, Thank you".

"Your very welcome".

The two just stared into each others eyes.

"Ross" Rei said in a whisper.

"Yes Rei?" Ross said in the same tone.

Rei then leaned up to his face.

"Kiss me".

Ross did just that as he leaned toward her as there lips collided. That's when Rei jumped on Ross as she landed on top of him.

Rei then licked his cheek.

"Time for us to finish where we left off" she said.

Ross happily sighed, For he knew what was about happen next.

"Heh, Very well" he said.

-2 hours latter-

Ross walked out of the room as he allowed Rei to heal. He felt a jolt of pain in his right arm, But decided to just deal with it.

"Christ, Who knew Rei was so flexible" he said.

Suddenly.

"I get it already! You're always right, Mama!".

Ross saw that it was Saya as she stormed off downstairs.

Ross walked after her.

"Saya!".

Saya didn't hear him as she walked away.

Ross just stood at the steps.

"I wonder what that was all about?" he said "Meh, It's really none of my business".

That's when Ross heard footsteps behind him.

Ross quickly turned around as he charged up his left hand, Only to see that it was none other than Saya's mother Yuriko.

"Ah, You're awake" she said.

Ross sighed as he looked at her.

"Yeah".

She then glanced at his left arm and saw his lightning surge.

"I see...so it is true" Yuriko said.

Ross raised an eyebrow until he looked at his left arm and quickly turned off his powers.

"Oh! Y-yeah..., I'm really sorry. I thought you were that one guy at first so I had to be ready" he said.

Yuriko smiled at him.

"It's fine, Although I thought what my daughter had told me was a bit far fetched. It would seem that the stories are very true" she said as she walked up to him and poked his arm "To think that something like that would be a reality. You must be really happy to be able to have that kind of gift".

Ross looked away.

"Sure...if you like being called a freak of nature that is" he said.

Yuriko then placed her hand on his head.

"Well, I don't see you as some freak. And I sure don't see you as some mistake of nature either. I see you as more of a special young boy with a special gift" she said. This made Ross simle.

"Thank you, Never has an adult besides my own father told me something like that, Most adults either fear me, Or want to kill me" he said.

Yuriko frowned as she placed her hand to her side.

"Well that's not very nice of them" she said "In fact, If Saya had brought you to us sooner. Then I would have loved to get to know you more".

Ross nodded at her comment.

"Thanks, That really means a lot to me".

"Anytime, So how are you feeling?".

Ross looked at his chest as he placed his left hand over his heart.

"I'm alright. I don't feel any pain" he said.

Yuriko sighed "Good, I was able to remove the bullet that was inside of you. You were very lucky, If the bullet was any closer to reaching your heart then you would have been a goner" she said as she glanced at his right arm "However, I was able to give you some painkillers for your arm. Although I think you might feel them wear off in a few seconds".

"Oh, Well I'm sure it wo-".

That's when he felt a huge jolt of pain in his right forearm start to surge.

"Aghh! God! I was so wrong!" he said as he gripped his right arm, Yuriko quickly held onto Ross's arm as she undid some of the bandages and made a sling out of them. She placed the sling over his head.

"There, Now you won't have to hold onto it" she said.

Ross breathed heavily as he looked at his arm.

"Thank you, I guess that makes twice" he said.

Yuriko smiled at him.

"I guess so".

Ross then rubbed the back of his head.

"I really do apologize for causing you so much stress for being here" he said, Yuriko waved her hand at him "Not at all. Right now. Much like with it's water, Tokonosu is getting it's electricity from the dam up north at Okunako. But...A small part of the self-defense force was on standby in case of terrorist attacks, They've been deployed elsewhere. It's to protect the hydro plant and transformer substations".

"I see. But what about maintenance?" Ross asked.

"How long do you think the people there in charge of maintenance will be able to continue working? They have families, Too, And it's not like their families are there at the the power plant with them".

Ross then looked out the window and saw an armored bus.

"That may be true, So then using that bus and whatever else...you're all going to take full responsibility?" he said.

Yuriko nodded.

"Yes, We will take full responsibility...but only we'll only take along those of us who have the will to survive!" she said as she looked at Ross "I have no doubt that you all have a great will to survive. You've done very well to survive as long as you have" she said.

Ross nodded.

"That's right. Our will to survive is very strong".

Yuriko smiled at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Spoken like a true leader" she said.

Ross blushed a bit.

"Yeah".

-garage-

Kohta was busy messing with the guns as he was taking them apart. He made sure to take apart and re-fix the weapons very carefully as to not lose anything. As soon as he was done with Takashi's shotgun, He then started to get to work on Ross's railgun.

Kohta wiped his head.

"Ok, How am I gonna do this?" he said.

He then heard someone call out to him.

"Hey kid".

"Huh?".

"Hey dude, Is that thing real? That's something a kid shouldn't be playing with" he said.

Kohta tightened his grip on Ross's railgun.

"Well,Uh".

Just then Saya walked over to them.

"Is that all you wanted to say, Matsudo?" she said.

Matsudo turned to her as he quickly changed his attitude.

"Ah, Saya...well, Um. I'll go help and try to finish the repairs on the vehicle you arrived in" he said.

"Very well. Thank you" she said.

Matsudo quickly walked away, Kohta just looked at her with joy.

"You're just like a real princess. Awesome!" he said.

Saya huffed.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from. More importantly, That thing! You should do something with it" she said.

Kohta glanced at the railgun.

"With the railgun?".

"Didn't you hear what he just said? The adults are in charge here! Take it to them".

Kohta just kept looking at the weapon.

"And what are we?" he said as he glanced at Saya.

"Let's ask Ross what he thinks".

-inside the house-

Takashi was walking downstairs as he was thinking.

'Man so much has happened today. We get surrounded, we finally get to rest, And Ross get's...'.

He stopped at the last step.

"Ross get's shot..., And now he is in bed trying to get his energy back" he said. Just then he saw some men caring a crate.

"You idiot, You tried to carry it too far too fast!" one man said.

Takashi then ran over to them and helped them out.

"I'll help" he said.

That's when another boy ran over as well.

"Same here, I can help too" he said.

Takashi looked at the boy, The boy was Around 18 years old, Had very pale skin, Short spiky messy black hair, Grey eyes, An athletic build, A scar over his right eye, Nose, Right side of his lip down to his chin.

The four of them lifted the crate from the floor as the other man got a hold of it.

"Oh, Thanks!" the other man said.

"Okay, We've got it. That's enough kiddo!" the other man said.

Takashi and the other boy just looked at them.

"No, I want to help" Takashi said.

"Yeah, Same here" the other boy said.

The men just laughed.

"Don't worry about it! This is an adult's job! You kids just kick back" the man said.

"Oh, And tell your friend I said get well" the other man said as they both carried the crate into the house.

Takashi sighed.

"So we're just kids huh?" he said.

The other boy crossed his arms.

"This bites!" he said.

Takashi then turned to him.

"Oh hey, Thanks for helping me" he said.

The other boy turned to Takashi and smiled.

"No problem" he said as he held out his hand.

"Name's Kazuhira Hideki, Or kaz for short" Kaz said, Takashi took his hand and shook it.

"Takashi Komuro".

"Well, it seems that you made a new friend".

The two boys turned around and instantly blushed at Saeko who was wearing a blue kimono as she was holding Ross's katana in her hand.

Saeko smiled at them.

"What's wrong?" she said.

Takashi looked away.

"Nothing really, Uhh, Just...that looks really good on you" he said as glanced up to see a frown on her face.

"No, Uh, I didn't mean anything weird!" he said.

Saeko waved her hands.

"Ahh, Don't worry about it. I won't take it the wrong way" she said.

The two smiled at each other until they heard footsteps.

"Huh? What, What?".

It was Alice and Zeke.

"Did something good happen, Big brother?" Alice said.

Takashi and Saeko nodded at her.

"We were just talking about how glad we are that you're doing so well Alice" Takashi said.

Alice smiled widely.

"Yeah, I'm doing really well!" she said. She saw Kaz.

"Hi there!" she said.

Kaz waved at the child.

"Hello young one" Kaz said.

They all then heard the front door open as Saya and Kohta came inside.

"Komuro" Saya said as Kohta was caring a large bag.

Takashi looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he said.

Saya crossed her arms.

"I think we should talk" she said.

-Rei's room-

everyone was gathered inside Rei's room.

Alice stood next to Kohta.

"Can I stay too, Kohta?" she said.

Kohta gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course! Alice and Zeke are part of our band of companions too" he said.

This got Alice to smile, She then looked at Kaz who was leaning back on the wall.

"Come on Kaz! Join us" she said.

Kaz looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Nah, You enjoy yourself. I'm just here because I have nothing else to do around this place" he said, Alice pouted as she walked over to him.

"Aww, But that's no fun. Don't you want to meet everyone?" she asked him. Kaz shook his head.

"I'm not the best when it comes to socializing" he said.

Alice titled her head at him.

"Why?".

"Because I was mostly bullied in school" he said.

Alice gasped.

"That's not right!" she said.

Kaz nodded.

"Indeed, It's not".

That's when Rei spoke.

"Oh sure, Let's all just assemble in here" she said in a frustrated tone.

"You really can't move. There's nothing we can do about that" Shizuka said as she was pealing a banana "So what do you want to talk about?".

Saya looked out the window with her arms crossed.

"I have two things that I want to talk about. The first is about us as a group. And the second-".

"Is about Hikatori's recovery" Saeko said.

Hearing about Ross made everyone uneasy.

Kaz was just watching the whole thing.

'I wonder who this Hikatori guy is? He must be someone very important' he thought.

Saya sighed.

"The next time you set out, I'm not so sure I should accompany your little "Band of companions". She said.

"Companions..." Rei said.

"Of course. Now that we've banded together with a bigger, Stronger group. In other words..".

Saya turned to Saeko.

"Yes, I have two choices! Can you understand that?" she said.

Takashi gulped.

"Split up? But why?" he said.

Saya then opened the windows to the balcony as she walked out and turned to everyone.

"Maybe you should look around and see for yourself! If you still don't get it after that...then I revoke your rights to call me by my first name!" she said.

Kohta handed Takashi some binoculars.

"You mean the street?" Takashi said as he walked out to the balcony and took a look, Takashi tensed up.

"It's gotten worse. It's a whole other world" he said "Your dad is really handing this well, Especially for just being a right wing. Your mom is amazing, Too".

"Yeah, They're amazing! They have a lot to be proud of. Even now, They're always away, Dealing with this. But, If they can do that much, Then..." Saya said as she held her left hand to her chest.

Takashi just looked at her.

"Takagi..." he said.

Saya yelled at him.

"Call me by my first name!".

Takashi was starting to get impatient.

"You shuldn't think badly of your parents, Especially how things are right now. It's rough for everyone" he said.

Saya just shouted back.

"That sounds like something my mom would say".

She looked up at the sky.

"I know, I know, My parents are the best! They're great, They're the greatest, They're the best! Even when something unexpected happened, They took action right away and protected their mansion and staff! Of course it's not like they forgot about their daughter! She's the apple of their eyes!".

"That's going to far..." Takashi said.

"As expected! They're really amazing! I shouldn't expect any less from my mama and papa! They didn't think I survived so they gave up immediately!".

That's when Takashi grabbed Saya and held her up.

"STOP IT, SAYA!".

Everyone was in shock, Save for Alice who didn't see the event thanks to Rei.

Kaz started to get angry.

'I may not know the guy. But I really don't like what I am seeing now!' he thought.

Saya was looking at Takashi.

"That was pretty sudden. But it took you long enough" she said "You know if Ross was here right now, He would have killed you".

Takashi just glared at her as he shouted.

"He would have done the same thing that I'm doing right now!" he said "It's not just you! We're the same! We're all having an equally tough time. No actually. You know your parents are okay, So you're even better off" he said.

Saya just looked at him.

"Okay. I get it, So let go of me" she said.

Takashi put Saya down.

"Sorry" he said.

Saya fixed her glasses.

"Yeah, You should be. But it's fine" she said with a smile "Well then, It's about time that we got to the...other matter at hand".

Everyone was afraid of this.

"You mean about Ross?" Yuuki said.

Saya nodded.

"Yes, As much as I hate to say it. But I think that-".

The door then opened up.

"Hate to say what Saya?".

Everyone turned to the door.

"ROSS!".

Kaz just blinked.

"Ohh, So that's who he is" he said.

Ross was wearing his outfit as he had his right arm still in a sling.

"I kinda figured you all would be in here" he said as he closed the door and walked over to the balcony, Alice then grabbed Ross's leg.

"Angel! You're all better!" she said.

Ross kneeled down to her and rubbed her head.

"Yup, Angel is all better. Well kinda, My arm is in major pain" he said.

Alice smiled as Ross got to his feet and walked over to the others.

"So, What did I miss?" he asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 Standing your ground

Authors notes: Reviews, I want to hear from all of you how you think the story is going so far. I really would love to see what you have to say. and I would also like to hear from you what your favorite chapter was in the story too.

Enjoy

Everyone had gotten Ross up to speed about what had happened.

"I see, Well I will agree with Takashi on this one Saya. You were out of line when you said that about your parents" he said.

Saya looked away from him.

"Oh shut up" she said.

He then sighed as he looked at everyone else.

"Well now that we got that out of the way. How about we-".

That's when they all heard the sound of vehicles coming. Kohta looked over the edge of the balcony.

"Is that?".

Saya spoke up.

"Yes it is. The don of this prefecture's ultra nationalist organization! He alone determines what's right and what's wrong!". The cars all stopped as a man welding a sword came out of one of the cars.

"My papa! Souichiro Takagi!".

-outside-

Souichiro had gathered the people as he stood near a cage that had one of 'them' inside it.

"This man's name is Doitetsu Tarou. He has been a friend to me for the last 25 years! In attempting to help rescue a junior officer...he was bitten! It was an act of self sacrifice! This is the most noble thing a person could hope to do! He is no longer human. His life ended when he turned into this abominable "Thing"!" he said as he then drew his katana.

"And so, Now...".

That's when a person opened the cage as Souichiro's "Friend" came at him.

"I will demonstrate my friendship!".

He then slashed the undead's head off in one clean slice.

Everyone was shocked at the scene, Saya had her eyes closed as she then tightly held onto Ross who held her close to his side. Takashi was horrified, And Saeko just had a serious expression.

Souichiro looked at the undead's severed head.

"Farewell...dear friend!" he said.

He then stomped on the monsters head with his boot as he looked at the people.

"This is the kind of thing...That makes up our "Here and Now"!" he said "Great friends, Beloved family, And lovers are becoming "Things". For their own sakes, We must destroy them! If you wish to survive...FIGHT!".

The group just watched.

"Katanas aren't efficient enough..." Kohta snorted.

Saeko then smacked him with her kimono sleeve.

"Don't comment on things you don't know about, Hirano" Saeko said.

"But a Japanese sword's blade dulls if it hits bone and after three or four people the blade's through" Kohta said, Saeko just looked at him.

"Listen, Following the way of the sword results in a number of things" she said "A warrior's skill! Ability with a sword! And finally...focus! If these three things are taken to a high enough level, Then one can behead any number of people without losing any combat strength!".

Saeko, Saya, And Shizuka kept looking as they saw some people take away the undead body. Souichiro walked from the podium as he then looked up to the balcony and glared at his daughter. Saya glared at him as well as she tightened her hold on Ross more.

That's when Souichiro aimed his glared at Ross, Ross was frightened by Saya's father. But he stood his ground as he glared back at the man as one of his eyes turned bright yellow.

Souichiro noticed this from a far.

'Interesting' he thought as he walked over to his wife.

Kohta spoke again.

"B-but you get blood and grease on it" he said.

"It's the same as cooking" Saeko said "A good cook will never leave unnecessary grease on a good kitchen knife. That applies to swords as well".

Kohta just stuttered.

"But...b-but".

Takashi then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"H-hey, Hirano, It's oka...".

Kohta swatted Takashi's hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he said as he glared at him.

"Don't butt in! You can't even fire a gun properly! The only one who is allowed to get in this conversation is Ross! He can master a gun and a sword!" he said.

Saya added into the conversation.

"Hirano! You need to chill out" she said.

Kohta then grabbed the bag that had all the guns in them. He then looked at Ross.

"The only person who understands me is you Ross! We have the same taste after all!" he then stormed out of the room.

Ross closed his eyes.

'You're right, We do have the same taste Kohta' he thought.

"Well that was...odd" Kaz said.

Takashi nodded at Kaz.

"What's his problem?" Takashi said.

"You should understand. You, Hirano, And hikatori are all boys after all. But it's like Hirano said, He and Hikatori understand each other more than anything" Saeko said.

Takashi just looked at her.

"I know that already" he said.

Saeko sighed.

"You're just...no. I guess you're opposites sides of the same coin" she said as she walked away, Saya sighed as she followed her but turned around to face Ross.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked him.

Ross smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'll meet up with you all latter. I just need to move around" he said.

Saya then walked up to his face and pulled his cheek.

"Just don't be stupid and overdo it ok!" she said, Ross nodded rapidly.

"Yea! yea! I got it. Now please let go of my cheek that hurts" he said, Saya smirked as she let his cheek go. Ross rubbed his now red cheek as he gave Saya a glare.

"You didn't have to do that" he said.

Saya then leaned up to his face.

"I know, But I wanted to".

She then kissed his other cheek as she walked away smiling.

Takashi just sighed in frustration.

"What's with them?" he said.

Kaz just blinked trying to understand what had just happened.

"Your group is an odd one Takashi" Kaz said.

Takashi sighed.

"Tell me about it" he said as he walked away "Oh and Kaz".

"Yeah?".

"I'm not the leader of my group" Takashi then pointed to Ross "He is", Kaz glanced at Ross who was standing on the balcony with Shizuka.

"That guy is the leader!?" Kaz said.

Takashi nodded at him.

"Yup, I guess I will see you downstairs". He then walked out the room.

Kaz just kept staring at Ross in disbelieve.

'No way...that guy could be the leader of Takashi's group' he thought.

Ross and Shizuka were looking at the view. Suddenly, Shizuka started giggling. This caught Ross's attention.

"Something on your mind Shizuka?" Ross asked.

Shizuka nodded at him.

"I was thinking, I'm really glad I came along with you guys. Even though the world is being overrun by 'them'...youth is still wonderful!" she said.

Ross smiled.

"Yup, It truly is".

That's when Shizuka wrapped her right hand around Ross's left hand and held it tightly.

"You know, When I'm dispatched one day. I'll...I'll have to make a lot of decisions", Shizuka then turned Ross's head towards hers.

"Please ask me. Ask me for advice on what you should do. So, Things can be how they always were. Please! Tell me what you would do!".

Ross then moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Keep moving forward. And never give up" he said.

Shizuka looked at him as he continued.

"Always walk with your head held high and never give up for what you believe in". Shizuka just looked at him as she then started to cry as she hugged Ross into her cleavage.

"Yes! I will do just that! And I won't give up no matter what! Oh thank you Ross!" Shizuka said.

Ross was able to get out of her boob hug as he caught his breath.

"N-no problem Shizuka" he said.

Kaz twitched a bit in jealousy.

'Lucky bastered' he thought.

Ross then poked Shizuka on the nose.

"I'll go and see if I can find Kohta" he said, As soon as he was about to leave. Shizuka then grabbed him by the collar and locked her lips with his deeply. Ross gently returned the kiss as they moved back a bit.

"Thank you, Commander" Shizuka said with a bright smile.

Ross blushed like a rose as he had a small smile.

"No problem Shizuka" he said as he walked inside the room and over to the door. Rei smiled to herself.

"We can always count on you Ross" she said.

Ross stopped at the door as he turned around to see Rei and Alice smiling at him, However what they saw on Ross's face was a look of sadness.

"Angel what's wrong?" Alice asked him.

Ross still had his sad expression on his face.

"You know that sooner or latter...I won't always be there in the end" he said as he walked out the door. Alice then turned to Rei.

"Is that true?" she asked "Will angel not be for us in the end?".

Rei didn't know what to say.

"N-no no Alice. Ross was just kidding, He'll always be there for us no matter what" she said with a smile. Alice started to smile back.

"Really? You mean it?" she said.

Rei then realized the hole that she was digging herself into. But she didn't want to see Alice sad.

"Yup! Cross my heart".

"Yay! Angel's gonna stay with us forever!" Alice then ran to the door "I'll go tell Kohta! Come on Zeke!" she said.

"Bark!" Zeke said as he followed Alice out the room.

"Alice!" Rei said, Alice had already left. Shizuka then walked inside the room and sat in a chair. Kaz followed shortly.

"It really isn't true about what Ross said is it?" Shizuka said "I know Ross, He's strong. He can always pull through anything, As long as he doesn't give up".

Rei just looked at her as she then closed her eyes.

"Yeah, It's not true. As long as he doesn't give up...".

-downstairs-

Ross was sleeping on a couch as he kept thinking about what he had just said to Rei and Alice.

'Why bring that up now. Of all the times to let that kind of thing come up, Why now? And you said it in front of Alice no less!'.

As he was thinking, He then heard the front doors open up.

"Angel!" Alice cried.

Ross quickly got to his feet as he heard her voice.

"Alice what's wrong?" he said.

Alice then grabbed his left hand.

"Hurry, come with me!" she said as she lead him outside "It's kohta! He's in trouble!". Hearing this made Ross's eyes change bright yellow.

"Let's go help him Alice!".

-garage-

"You don't want to screw with us!" one officer said.

"Just give them to us already!" another officer said.

"No!" Kohta yelled.

"Hey, C'mon, You these are tough times. One person shouldn't hoard all the weapons like that. Hand them over to us" the other officer said, Kohta shook his head.

"No!, I'm borrowing these from someone, And besides...there's no one here besides my commander and I who can use these as well!" he said.

One officer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your commander?" he said.

Kohta nodded.

"Yes, I hold a very special and extremely powerful gun. One that only he can use, His father made it for him! And I can't...no, I won't let anyone have it! You may take all these other guns from me by force. But my commanders gun will not belong to you!".

Another officer started to get hot.

"You little brat, Yoshioka asked you nicely so stop being so selfish!" he said as another officer yelled.

"We only want them so we can protect everyone here!".

Kohta still refused.

"Hey, He doesn't even care" an officer said.

That's when they started to surround him.

"Hey! Get away from my best friend you jerks!".

The officers turned to see Ross charging at them as he had his lightning surging through his left hand.

"What the hell?" one officer said.

"Who does this kid think he is!?" another officer said.

Then without warring, Ross took down one of the officers.

"Leave my best friend alone!" Ross yelled as he punched the officer in the face, The other officers then turned there attention at Ross.

"You're gonna pay for that!".

"You got some balls taking on us!".

"You really think you can win?".

Ross glared at the officers as his hair and eyes changed. He then glanced at the sling around his neck as he pulled it off and ripped the bandages off as well.

"Just try and stop me! I'll kill every last one of you! Bring it on!".

-elsewhere-

Saya was walking in the backyard garden as she was looking for Kohta.

"Didn't he come this way? Geez, That fatty is such a pain sometimes!" she said, She looked over at the pond to see Saeko.

Saeko was kneeling at the pond as she was looking at the fish. Saya walked over to her.

"They're magnificent kumonryu. It's pretty rare to see this kind" Saeko said.

Saya sighed.

"In addition to kendo, You're also an expert on fine koi? Well, it certainly fits you" she said.

Saeko glanced at Ross's katana that was next to her feet.

"I don't...I don't think the mood we have here is acceptable as it is" She said "You know the reason for it, Don't you?".

Saya crossed her arms.

"Today is no different from yesterday. And naturally, Tomorrow will be no different from today. The happiness we knew is lost! Probably...forever!" Saya said.

Saeko nodded.

"Indeed. The world we know in our memories has been destroyed. So, We're back to the question you brought up a while ago" she said.

"Yeah!, Do I come with you or do I stay behind!? Regardless of what I choose to do, Nothing will be the same. Just when I thought I was beginning to understand the kind of world we'd be living in, Papa gave that demonstration. Is it really okay to be so carefree like this? We've still got a while until we'll be considered adults. Even in a world that's overflowing with 'them', It's possible to feel happiness, Shame, And love!" Saya said.

Saeko placed a finger under her chin.

"And fun as well, Plus we also have a man that can defy the laws of physics" she said.

Saya smiled.

"Don't get me started on that. But...I am a bit worried".

"Hm? About what?".

"That If we are able to live in a world with 'them'...how will the world live with a human that can create lightning? Most people, Including myself have only seen Ross as nothing more than some beast. But he is willing to protect us no matter what" Saya said "I find it quite...Romantic".

Saeko then picked up Ross's sword.

"He truly is loyal to his friends. I just want the world to accept him for who he really is" she said. She then glanced at a figure from a far.

"What is it?" Saya asked.

"I saw a familiar face. That was...".

They both then heard yelling.

"What is all this commotion about!?".

Saya and Saeko then ran to the source.

-meanwhile-

Ross was covered in bruises as he had just finished beating up another guard. He smiled at his victory.

"That's what you get for messing with my friends!" he said.

Just then.

"What is all this commotion about!?".

Ross turned to see that it was none other than Souichiro and his wife Yuriko, As well as another officer.

"M-my god!" the officer said "This boy...he defeated all of the guards".

Yuriko and Souichiro just looked at Ross who glared his brown hazel eyes at them.

'Amazing' Yuriko thought.

Souichiro just kept his arms crossed.

"Tell me your name, Boy! I am Takagi Souichirou, Don of our patriotic organization". He said.

Ross crossed his arms as well as he gritted his teeth.

"My name is Ross Hikatori! I was a former new student at Fujima highschool! And I am also commander of my group!" he said boldly, Souichiro wasn't impressed.

"Do not speak so boldly, Hikatori! That I myself had to come here is proof that you have caused a good deal of trouble" he said "Now, Why won't your friend hand over the guns?".

Ross could feel the man's strong glare staring at him, As brave as Ross was. He was very afraid of him, But he refused to back down. No matter what.

"Oh is that right!? Your men wouldn't leave my friend here alone! He was minding his own until they showed up! My best friend Kohta here is very skilled with these guns. And he has every right to keep them, Besides we need them!" Ross said.

Souichiro didn't faultier.

"Such as for what?" he said.

"Protecting your daughter".

Takashi walked over to them.

"Takashi.." Kohta said.

Souichiro looked at him.

"Komuro...I see. I have heard of your name. You have known Saya for a long time" he said.

Takashi nodded.

"Yes sir, But since all this started, Saya's been...your daughter has been under the protection of Hirano and our commander here" he said.

Souichiro and Yuriko just looked at them.

"Kohta! Angel!" Alice said as she held onto Kohta.

"Ross!" Shizuka, Rei, And Yuuki called as they came over to them.

Yuriko glanced at her husband.

"This boy has a will of unbreakable steel, Even I can see that Don Takagi" she said, Souichiro just kept his glare at Ross.

"I can too, Papa!".

Saya and Saeko came forward as well.

There in front of the Takagi family, Was the whole group.

Ross's then started to let his lightning surge all over his body.

"You mess with one of us! You mess with all of us!" he said as his eyes went bright yellow and his hair grew out.

"I don't give a single FUCK what your rank is! Not you or nobody else, Will mess with my friends! Do you hear me!? I made a promise that I will keep them safe, And I will not let anyone stop me or my friends! We'll keep moving forward, No matter what! That is my promise as a commander!" he said.

Saya added in.

"Ross is right! He may be a freak and a worthless gun otaku, But it's because of him that I'm here. He is one of my companions! He's been protecting me! Unlike you Papa!" she said.

-elsewhere-

"Yes, That's right" Kurokami said.

"I'm preparing my escape now. I think If we ask them now, They'll let us in" a voice on the other line of the cell said.

"Yes...Shido". 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 tension

Outside things were getting worse. The citizens were yelling and shouting at the guards. Kaz was with the people as he just stood at the side lines and watched.

"This is getting out of hand. If only my buddy Yamada was here right now" he said to himself.

That's when he heard some of the people speak.

"I am thankful that we were rescued, But here...they're savage" a woman said.

"We're just citizens, Not right wing nationalists!" a man said.

"Yeah. You're right! We're peace loving who love our peaceful Japan! Showing us that thing with that killer like that all of a sudden was just indecent!".

That's when another citizen spoke out.

"We need to wait and see. Before long, The government will have everything back to normal. They even have the support of the American army, But until then, We just need to play along..." he said.

Another woman shouted.

"We don't need to be saved by the self-defense force or the American army! I don't want to be saved by something that only exists to increase tensions in Asia!" she said, One of the guards sighed.

The group all came to the front as the guard walled over to them. He told Souichiro what was going on with the situation.

Souichiro then turned to his daughter and told her what he wanted her to do.

"Why should I do something like that!?" Saya said.

Souichiro just looked at her.

"If you speak with them, My daughter, I will know you are not a fool!" he said.

Saya just looked at him as her mother added in.

"Saya, Your mother is asking you as well. Those people would be too careful about what they say if your father or I were to go" Yuriko said.

"I-I'll go with her" Kohta said.

"I'll go too" Takashi said.

"Me too" Rei said.

That's when Shizuka looked at her.

"You can't Miyamoto! We have to put on more of that ointment now!" she said as she tightened her fist, Rei then started to run as Shizuka chased her.

"Nooo!" Rei cried.

Saya crossed her arms.

"Nngh".

"I can go" Yuuki said.

"I'll accompany you as well" Saeko said.

Souichiro turned to her.

"No, I would like to speak with you for a time, Daughter of Busujima" he said.

Saeko nodded at him.

"I will speak with you If there's anything you want to say, Don" she said.

"I'll go with Saya too" Alice said.

Yuriko kneeled down to Alice.

"Alice, Maybe you should come with auntie instead. She has a present for Zeke" she said.

This made Alice's ears perk up.

"A present? Okay! Yay, Zeke!" she said.

Saya gulped as she saw the group of people turn to her. That's when she felt Someone place there hand on her shoulder, She looked to see that it was Ross who was smiling at her.

"Ross, What are you?".

"I'll go with you" he said.

-meanwhile-

Shido was in the bus as he was watching his followers having their "Free time".

Shido sighed as he smiled.

"There is no better aphrodisiac than fear" he said quietly. He then started to clap his hands together.

"Everyone, Your attention please! Attention! Free time is over!" he said.

That's when a voice called out to him.

"Aww, But I was about to cum inside my beautiful little Taniuchi" he said as he held Taniuchi close to his bare chest. The boy had white long hair that was spiky covering his left eye, The same light skin color as Ross, Brown hazel eyes, And an X shaped scar over his face.

Taniuchi wrapped her arms around the boy tightly in a loving embrace.

"Oh your such a sweetheart!" she said as she kissed him "You just make me want you more baby!". The boy then grabbed her ass as he licked her cheek.

"Well thank you my love" he said with a wink making Taniuchi blush madly as she nuzzled him, Shido smiled at the boy.

"Well my dear friend, There will be penalty of time for that. I have some news from our heroic friend who went out on his own. I just spoke with Kurokami" he said "We'll be welcoming a group of refugees! It sounds like they're a rather large group!".

He then placed his left hand over his chest.

"But as the teacher who is supposed to be guiding you all, There's something I've been worrying about!" Shido said.

Everyone besides the new member had worried looks on there faces, Taniuchi just held onto the boy tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly.

"Unlike when we were at school, I am encouraging you all to love freely now" Shido said as he smirked "Why is that you wonder? I've determined that you are all qualified to do so! I take serious pride in being a teacher of the group of such wonderful students as yourselfs!". Everyone smiled as Shido then pointed at the window.

"But...please look outside. Look at this pitiful situation!" he said.

They all looked out the window as they saw 'them' roaming about. The new member just smirked.

'These things are always and will always never be a match for me' he thought.

"This world has become filled with the living dead who wish to bring harm to others! And...most of the people who are still alive think it's okay to only be concerned with themselves! How dreadful the reality of the world is! Excluding us, Of course, That's how everyone in the world is now! No, The world has been that kind of place for a long time now!" Shido said as he then raised his right arm.

"This tainted world...is being being brought to ruin by such sinners! But all of you are different! Still young, You've faced travesties and had your relatives torn from you! You are the angels that will create the new world", Shido then tightened his hands.

"I'm just a dirty adult who cannot hope to match you, But...I'm begging you, I want you to purify me of my sins" he said as tears came down his face.

Everyone besides the new member were entranced by his words as he continued.

"Everyone, Please guide me somehow! I want to see the new world you will create after this chaos! To achieve that ends, As an adult and as a teacher, I am happy to take on the burden of being our leader! Now our hearts are as one! We can only overcome this crisis with strength as a group!" he said as he held out his arms "Let's build a new world together with just us, And continue to grow closer!".

Everyone clapped at Shido's words, Everyone but the new member and Yamada.

Shido took notice of this.

"What's wrong, Yamada?" he asked him as he walked over to him.

Yamada glanced away from him.

"It's weird. What you're saying is weird" he said.

Shido then glanced at the new member as they both smirked at each other.

"Oh?" Shido and the new member said.

Yamada then stood up.

"I don't care about this new world order or whatever. For now, I just want to make sure my family's okay. As well as my best friend Kaz" he said.

Tsunoda then shouted at him.

"Family? Who gives a shit about them!?" he said "You've just been quiet this whole time! You haven't even been playin' around with any of the girls!".

Yamada had a nervous look.

"Yeah, But still" he said.

That's when the new member added in.

"If you think if you were with your parents!" he said as he then pulled up Taniuchi and Kawamato's bras showing there breasts "You wouldn't be able to get away with doing shit like this!".

Tsunoda smiled at him.

"Your damn right man!" he said "Haha, I love this! Shido let's us do this all we want! He's fucking awesome! Not only that, But the new guy is just as badass as him. I'd follow these guys anywhere!" he said.

Yamada shook his head at them.

"That's...exactly what I'm talking about; It's weird! I want to see my mom and dad! I want to see my best friend Kazuhira Hideki to know that he's safe!" that's when Yamada looked away "I should have just went with Ross".

Hearing Ross's name made everyone glare at him.

"Don't you ever bring up that freaks name again!" Tsunoda said.

Taniuchi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! That guy is a monster! He was gonna try and kill Shido! And you're gonna stick up for him!?" she said.

Yamada nodded his head.

"Yes! I don't care what he is! I just think I should have gone with him. His group had a goal to follow, And I should have went with them!" he said.

"I see".

Yamada looked to see Shido standing over him.

"So your taking the side of a boy who would kill your beloved teacher?" he said "Well everyone. How should we deal with what Yamada is saying? He has decided to take the side of a child who has demonic powers. Should we return him to the world that is trying to rob us of our freedom? Or...must we direct him along the right path and to our new world of freedom?" Shido said.

That's when he turned to the new member of the group.

"What do you think my friend? he asked him.

The new member smiled as he placed Taniuchi next to his side, He then got his weapon off the floor. It was a blood stained large claymore sword.

The new member then leaned up to Yamada's face as he had the blade at this throat.

"I have two choices, I can kill him right now. Or, We kick him out" he said with a dark smile, Yamada was frightened of the boy as his weapon touched his skin with it's cold stained blade.

"Yeah! Let's kick him out and leave him on his own! Good thinking pal!" Tsunoda said.

That's when they started chanting.

"Kick him out. Kick him out. Kick him out".

That's when the boy grabbed Yamada by the neck as he dragged him to the back and opened the emergency door.

"Teacher, Please. At least let me stay until we're a bit closer to my house!" he cried, Shido just looked at him.

"I'm afraid that decision is up to everyone else" Shido said "What should we do?".

The new member smiled.

"Already thought of an answer!" he said as he threw Yamada out into the street.

Yamada fell to the ground as he quickly got back up.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong. Help me!" Yamada cried.

"Sorry kid, But it seems that I'm all out of fucks to give!" the new member said.

The new member closed the door as the other students laughed at him as they then drove off.

Yamada tried to chase them down, Only for one of 'them' to come after him.

-meanwhile at the Takagi manor-

The group was trying their best to calm the people down about the situation that was at hand.

However.

"How many times do I have to say it before you'll understand!?" Saya said as she was holding Ross's hand.

"The idea that a disease is turning people into murderers is total bullshit!" a civilian woman said.

"They can't be arrived at any definite conclusion regarding 'them' so it's just a lie spread by the government to keep the chaos from increasing" Saya said.

Another civilian spoke out.

"So you're saying that the dead bodies really are running about? Don't be ridiculous!" he said.

Saya sighed as she fixed her glasses.

"It certainly does look like an epidemic of a new disease, But I'm serious! 'they' aren't even remotely human. Couldn't you see that in my pa...in Don Takagi's demonstration? I saw it at the school...couldn't you see it in the city!?" she said "You should have been able to see they started moving again after they died!".

The male civilian just looked at her.

"It is a bit unbelievable that they just keep getting back up, But there has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation" he said.

The civilian woman then spoke up.

"Yeah! The reason is that they never died in the first place!" she said.

Ross was getting angry from hearing this woman.

"She's trying to explain to you what is going on!" he roared as he stepped forward, Saya squeezed his hand a bit trying her best to calm him down.

'This is bad, If this woman doesn't just accept what's happening. Then were going to have a whole lot more problems on our hands' she thought as she got her words together in her head as she started to speak again.

"If that was the case then that'd be great, But do you think amateurs can really make any of judgment here? Until the specialists can become settled and researched this then we won't know anything! I'm sorry, But it's just not possible for us to say. Do you disagree?" she said.

The civilian just gritted her teeth.

"W-well..." she said.

Saya continued.

"You can't can you? Then just worry about keeping yourself from becoming food for 'them'! That's all that matters right now!" she said "My papa already said he doesn't know what to do with you, didn't he?".

Ross then smiled at Saya.

"Good job" he said.

Saya just smirked at him.

"Heh, What did you expect from your little genius" she said.

However, The group then heard the civilian woman start laughing.

Ross glared at her.

"What's so funny!?" he said.

"That's what you want to say isn't it?" she said "Now that I think about it, You're just a bunch of gun waving highschool brats!".

The group just looked at her. But as for Ross, He was starting to lose his temper faster and faster with each passing second he heard the woman talk.

The woman then turned to the group of people.

"It's obviously true! She's the daughter of a right wing gangster! Threats and violence! They're using these despite all the trouble everyone in the world is going through".

She then pointed her finger at Saya.

"Everyone, Listen to me! This girl is the daughter of a killer. They want to turn us into killers, Too!" she said.

The group was shocked at what the woman had just said.

Ross was fuming, He had just about had it with this person.

"What...in the world are you talking about?" Saya said.

That's when the civilians glared at them.

"children shouldn't interfere in matters like this!" the woman said.

Takashi spoke.

"Ch-chidren...? Is that all you see us as...?" he said.

The woman snapped back at him.

"Quiet! From here on, The adults will be making all the decisions! Us peace loving adults don't need any savage gangsters or highschool kids high on violence".

She then turned to the people.

"Everyone, Let's all decide on a representative! After that, We'll meet with Don Takagi and in order to help everyone, We'll donate our time and help as many people as we can!" she said.

The others just stood their and watched as they heard them babble on, Ross then released his hand from Saya's as he started walking over to them.

"W-wait a minute! Ross, What are you doing!?" Saya said.

Ross just ignored her as he walked over to them.

That's when Saya figured it out.

"Ross! No! Don't do it!" she yelled.

Kohta turned to her.

"What's wrong with Ross?" he said.

"He's going to confront them!".

Everyone panicked.

"What!?" Yuuki said.

Saya then ran after him.

"Ross stop! It's not worth it!" she said.

Ross was gritting his teeth to the point he had blood seeping out of his mouth, He finally had it with all of this, And he was going to put his foot down and stomp it into the ground.

He kept walking as he heard them still talking.

"Y-you're right! We have to solve our problems without resorting to violence!" one man yelled.

"Volunteers! Let's collect volunteers! If we work together, We can treat the people who have the killer disease! This opportunity will allow us to create a society of true freedom!" the woman said.

That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The woman turned around to see Ross as his military hat shaded his eyes.

"What do you want!" she said "We have already made clear that we don't need-".

That's when Ross punched the woman in the face as hard as he could into the ground.

Saya stopped running as she took in what she had just saw.

"Ross..." she said.

The other civilians glared at the boy as they all surrounded him.

"You worthless brat! You think you can do that to adults!?" another woman said.

"Someone should put you in your place!" a man said.

"How dare you!" another man yelled.

"You're going to pay!".

That's when one of the civilians grabbed Ross by the collar.

"You think you're gonna act cool and beat up your elders like that!? This is why we don't need people like you! People that only resort to violence and use It to control other people!".

Saya then shouted at the civilian.

"Hey! Let him go! Don't hurt him!".

The civilian then glared at her.

"Shut your mouth! This is no place for children like you!" the civilian said.

That's when Ross grabbed the man by the neck and started to squeeze as hard as he could.

"Gah! W-what are you?".

Ross then gritted his teeth.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...".

He then let his hair and eyes turn, and his black lightning surge in his right hand.

Everyone was in shock at what they were looking at.

"What...what is he?".

"Tha-that's lightning!".

Some of the civilians then grabbed Ross as they held him down to the ground.

"You freak!" one person yelled.

Saya ran over to them and tried to get them off of Ross.

"Get off of him!" she cried.

That's when one of the civilians picked her up and threw her to the ground.

"Don't interfere!" the civilian yelled.

Kohta and Takashi ran over to Saya.

"Saya!" Ross cried.

That's when he finally snapped.

"I'm gonna...KILL YOU!".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 raging thunder

A/N: ok, before we get started. I was thinking about this chapter.

And it came to me.

Do you think what Ross did was out of line for his actions in the last chapter? Or do you think what he did was truly necessary?.

Anyway, Let's begin!

Enjoy

-kendo room-

Souichiro and Saeko were inside the kendo room as they looked at each other.

Souichiro then reached to his side as he held out a katana in front of him.

"What do you think of this?" he asked her as he gave her the sword, Saeko held out her arms as she took the weapon.

"I have heard tell that the daughter of the Busujima rivals even Sanako herself. If that is the case...with an example to strive for, If you are not too shameful to follow the way of the sword. Experience it's purity firsthand!" Souichiro said.

Saeko then unsheathed the sword.

"This is...truly an unusual blade" she said as she looked at the weapon.

Souichiro kept watching her.

"So you can see it" he said.

Saeko nodded.

"The slightly curved surface of the hamon indicates that this is a kissaki moroha kogarasu zukuri", She then put the sword back in it's sheath "A true companion to the rifle...it looks like a murata-to".

Souichiro placed his hand on his chin as he grinned.

"Hmm, Impressive. You are correct. It is one of the blades that was made in the Tokyo armory by general Murata during the Meiji era. I do not believe the blade has a single blemish".

Saeko then placed the sword on the floor.

"It was an honor to have seen it, Thank you for showing me" she said.

"It is yours now" Souichiro said.

Saeko looked at him.

"I know this is rude, But unless there is a reason, I can't accept this" she said.

Souichiro smiled at her.

"Busujima gave me his guidance. Accept it...with my graittude" he said.

"If that's the case, Then I must give it to my father" Saeko said.

Souichiro then slapped his leg as he started laughing.

"ha! Mmm, Just like a member of the Busujima family. You say nothing but what you think" he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry" Saeko said.

"I can imagine that my worthless daughter was quite a burden on you" he said.

Saeko smiled.

"While it's true that I did end up helping her, It's largely because of her that we were able to avoid more danger" she said "I thought that since she went out of her way to look out for us so much, I could feel a bit safer with her around. It's because...the daughter of the Takagi family loves her parents so much".

Souichiro nodded at her words.

"A child resembles it's parents" he said.

Saeko spoke again.

"If that's the case, Then she's doing it for Hikatori than herself. He is our commander after all" she said.

Souichiro then had a serious expression.

"That boy, He looks out for all of you" he said.

Saeko nodded.

"Yes, He is willing to give his life to save us all. He is, The flame that never stops burning" she said.

"I see" Souichiro said "Hikatori reminds me of how I was when I was that age. However...I sensed something about him".

"What was it?".

"When I looked at him from the balcony. I sensed all of the hardships that he is going through" he said.

Saeko looked a bit sad.

"Hardships...? Yes, That's true" she said.

"In trying times, People need a leader...and I think that he is the right one for the job". Souichiro then crossed his arms as he smirked "That boy is truly blessed. To be given a power that many of us wish we all had. But".

This caught Saeko's attenion.

"But, Power always leads to problems. Both good and bad, He uses his power to protect all of you with his very life. But at the same time, Everyone else around him fears his great power". Souichiro closed his eyes "He knows he is not like you and me. But yet he tries very hard to find his place in the world".

Saeko then looked at the floor.

"No matter what happens, I shall help him find his place within the world" she said.

Souichiro glanced at her.

"He truly holds a very special place in all of your hearts doesn't he?" He said.

Saeko smiled.

"Yes, He is very special to us Indeed". She said.

Souichiro smiled.

That's when the doors flew open.

"Souichiro sir! We have a problem!" an officer said.

Souichiro looked at him.

"What is it?" he said.

The officer then got his word together.

"It's Hikatori! He's outside the courtyard going on a rampage!" he said, Souichiro then then stood up.

"I see" he said.

"Sir! I think we should just kill him! This kid is nothing but problems on all of us!" the officer said, Souichiro then turned to Sakeo who just looked at Ross's katana as her side.

Souichiro then turned to the officer.

"No! I shall handle this myself!" he said.

Saeko glanced at Souichiro as she heard him.

The officer panicked.

"Bu-but Souichiro sir! He has already killed 12 of our men! As well as 5 refugees! Can you really take him?" he asked, Souichiro then walked past him and stood at the door entrance. He then turned to Saeko.

"Busujima" he said.

Saeko looked at him.

"Yes".

"Tell me...that boy Hikatori, Would you follow him?". He asked her, Saeko knew what he was getting at as she nodded at him.

"Yes, I will follow him until the end" she said.

-downstairs-

"mama! I told you before I'm fine! I need to go help Ross!" Saya said as her mother was fixing up a small bruise on her cheek that she had gotten when one of the civilians threw her to the ground.

Yuriko smiled at her.

"Sorry Saya, You're my child. And I want to make sure that you don't get hurt" she said "Besides, I'm sure Ross has cooled down by now".

They then all heard lightning crash into the ground.

"Well, maybe not right now"Yuriko said.

"What's going on here?".

Everyone turned to see Souichiro, Saeko, And the officer at the steps.

"Papa!" Saya said.

Souichiro walker over to everyone.

"What happened? I was told that Hikatori Is causing a problem again!" he said.

Saya glared at her father.

"Hikatori was defending me from some of the civilians when they got out of control, I tried to explain to them about the killer disease. And they all started an uproar!" she said as Yuriko added in.

"Ross then put his foot down and confronted the one who started the uproar and it lead to them trying to hurt him, Saya tried to help him. But one of them threw her to the ground" she said "After that, He just lost it. And now he's outside on a killing spree".

Hearing the word "Killing spree" was the one thing that Ross's friends didn't want him to be known as. They knew why he did what he did, He was standing up for his friends.

Souichiro then walked over to the door.

"All of you stay here, I will talk to Hikatori!" he said.

Saya then ran up to her father.

"Don't hurt him papa! He's only acting like this because he was only protecting me!" she said.

Souichiro didn't look at his daughter as he opened the door to the courtyard.

-courtyard-

Souichiro walked outside as he took in what he saw.

The whole area was like a war zone, The bodies of the 5 refugees were at the center. And over about 22 dead guards were around the courtyard.

Souichiro walked forward as he glanced at his surroundings.

'This boy is very powerful indeed, Perhaps this may take while' he thought.

Just then he heard a crash to his right.

Souichiro gripped his katana tightly, In front of Souichiro was Ross. However, Something was wrong. And Souichiro could feel it.

"Hikatori!" Souichiro yelled.

Ross walked out of the crater as he looked at Souichiro with his bright yellow eyes. But this time, The iris in both eyes were very small. His hair was long and black but now it was a bit spiky.

"You're...you...will die!" Ross said with his wicked smile.

Souichiro just glared at him.

"There is no need for you to keep this up Hikatori!" he said "No more blood has to be wasted".

However, His words only fell on deaf ears.

"I'll kill you!" Ross yelled as he charged a ball of black lightning in both of his hands "Double volt!" he said as he charged at Souichiro.

Souichiro however was a skilled swordsmen, He could read the boys movements and could tell when the next attack was coming. To him, He saw Ross as nothing more than child's play.

Souichiro dogged Ross's attack as he then did a sweep kick, Knocking the boy to the ground.

Thanks to Ross's wild raven form, He was able to recover quickly.

Ross got to his feet as he smiled widely at Souichiro.

"Heh! That all you got!?" he said as then charged at him as he tried to land some charged punches at him. Souichiro deflected all of Ross's punches as he then moved his right elbow to the side making an opening for himself.

Souichiro then slammed his right fist into Ross's chest. Knocking the wind out of him.

"Gah!" Ross gasped as he spat out some silva.

Souichiro then held Ross by his shirt.

"Have you calmed down now?" he asked him.

Ross glanced at him as he quickly disappeared from his grip, Souichiro sighed as he stood.

He closed his eyes as he only heard the wind.

Just then.

"Your all gonna die!".

Souichiro then rolled out of the way of Ross's charged kick as he made a small impact into the ground. Ross cracked his neck as he walked toward Souichiro.

"Hehe, I can't wait to rip you apart! I'll make sure to enjoy every single moment of this!" he said as he formed a black lightning katana.

"Lightning blade" he said in a whisper as he ran at Souichiro, Ross then tried to slash at the Don. But he was always one step ahead of him.

Souichiro then kicked Ross in the leg as he fell to his knee. That's when Ross's lightning blade disappeared.

"Agh! Damn you!" Ross roared.

But before Ross could make another move, Souichiro then grabbed him by the neck and threw him on his back. He then held Ross by the back of the head and slammed his face into the ground. Hard.

Souichiro looked at the boy, The man hadn't even broken a sweat. Nor did he receive a single scratch from Ross. He had been the first human to ever best him.

Souichiro leaned down and saw Ross's hair revert back to normal, he turned him around and opened his eyes to see that they were there old hazel color again.

"It would seem that you have finally calmed down Hikatori" Souichiro said as he picked up the boy and hung him over his shoulder as he walked to the house.

-inside-

Souichiro opened the doors as he walked inside the house.

Saya was the first to see him.

"Papa! What happened!? What did you do to him!?" she said as she glared at her father.

Souichiro just looked at his daughter as he took Ross to his room.

"We talked" he said as he walked up the steps leaving everyone in awe.

"No way, Ross lost to your father" Kohta said.

"Now that is something I wish we could have saw!" Kaz said with glee as he tried to image the fight, Saya then glared at him.

"Who's side are you on?!" she yelled.

Kaz just looked away.

"Sorry, I'm just kidding" he said.

"Stupid" Saya said as everyone walked off. Kaz sighed as he looked at Takashi.

"What's with her? All I did was make a joke" he said.

Takashi shrugged at him.

"She's always been like that, Just give her time" he said as he walked upstairs, Kaz tapped his foot in confusion.

"Yeah...sure". 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 putting your powers to use

A/n: Sorry for this chapter taking so long to get posted. And I also apologize if this chapter will not be any good as well because of how long I waited.

Hope you enjoy it.

Four hours had passed since Ross went berserk all over the courtyard. Everything was fixed back to the way it was, Save for some of the craters in the ground.  
>However a new problem arose in the spam of those four hours.<p>

And it had everyone demanding for Ross's blood.

-Ross's room-

Ross was asleep as he was tossing and turning in his bed as he kept thinking about what had happened before he lost it.

-flashback-

Saya ran over to them and tried to get them off of Ross.

"Get off of him!" she cried.

That's when one of the civilians picked her up and threw her to the ground.

"Don't interfere!" the civilian yelled.

Kohta and Takashi ran over to Saya.

"Saya!" Ross cried.

That's when he finally snapped.

"I'm gonna...KILL YOU!".

Ross then activated his black lightning as he then created a shockwave that blasted everyone off of him. The other civilians were in shock.

"He...he created a shockwave!" one civilian said.

"he's not human! He's one of those killers!" another civilian said.

"Get him!" another shouted.

That's when some of the civilians ran after Ross as they tried to attack him, Ross turned to them. His bright yellow eyes glaring at them.

He smiled wickedly.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" he yelled as he used his lightning dash and charged at the civilians. He then activated his lightning volt as he took one of them down.

The other civilians watched from the sidelines and just stood there in total fear.

"D-did you see that? He just flawlessly killed that person" one of them said.

"He's mad! He's gonna kill us all!".

"Everyone run!".

The other civilians then started to flee, Some of them tripped on the ground, As others grabbed there loved ones and children. They didn't want to die so early.

Takashi and Kohta were helping Saya to her feet.

"Saya, Are you ok?" Takashi said.

Saya looked at him.

"Of course I'm alright!" she said as she picked up her glasses and wiped them off "But more importantly is Ross ok?".

Before the boys could tell her, They all then heard screaming.

"What the?" Takashi said.

The group then all saw Ross as he was running around the courtyard in a rage.

"Ross!" Saya cried.

Saya was about to run after him, But was quickly stopped by Yuuki.

"Yuuki, Let me go! I need to help him!" Saya said.

"I don't think talking to him is going to work Saya" Yuuki said, The others looked at her.

"Why not?" Kohta asked her.

"Because he's gone berserk, After he saw Saya get hurt, He snapped. He's now in a rage, And won't be able to tell friend from foe. He'll just try to attack the nearest thing that's in his proximity" Yuuki said, Everyone gulped as they kept watching Ross destroy the courtyard.

Takashi then saw Kaz run over to them.

"Takashi!" Kaz said.

"Kaz!" Takashi called back.

"Come on! Let's get inside the house!" Kaz said, Takashi nodded as he got the others inside the house.

Ross slammed his right fist into the ground letting some of his lightning create cracks. That's when the officers that Ross had defeated earlier came over to him with their weapons at the ready.

"You motherfucker! You're gonna pay for all of this!" one of the officers said.

Ross then started to let his black lightning surge as he then created two lightning balls in both of his hands.

"Get ready to die!" he said as he then came at them.

-flashback end-

Ross quickly arose from his dream.

"Saya!" he said.

He looked to see that he was in his bed.

"So, You're finally awake" a voice said.

Ross turned to the right to see Souichiro sitting in a chair.

Ross's eyes instantly turned bright yellow as he glared at him. Souichiro then placed his hand on his katana.

"What are you doing here!?" Ross said.

"I brought you here and stayed with you until you awoke" Souichiro said.

Ross sat up as he looked at his body, He saw the bruises on his chest.

"How did I get these?" he said.

"I gave them to you" Souichiro said.

Ross then turned to him.

"You what!?".

He then threw the covers off of him as he placed his feet on the floor, But as soon as he took his first step. He instantly feel to the floor.

"Dammit! What the hell did you do?" Ross said.

Souichiro walked over to him as he looked down at the boy.

"You went on a rampage around the courtyard after my daughter was hurt, So I had to put you down" he said, Ross panicked as he heard about Saya being hurt.

"Where's Saya!?" He asked.

"My daughter is fine. She just has a small scratch, Nothing serious".

"Nothing serious! She got hurt, And you're telling me that it's nothing serious!".

Souichiro then leaned down to Ross's level.

"She's fine. Besides the small bruise she has on her cheek, She'll hold out on her own" he said "Although".

Ross raised an eyebrow.

"Although what?" he said.

"Although you have made a new problem for yourself, When you went berserk. You caused a great deal of panic among the people. And now they want you dead" Souichiro said.

Ross just sighed.

"Just my luck. Now everybody wants my head" he said, Souichiro then placed his hand on his head.

"True, But maybe we can change that" he said. Ross glanced up at Souichiro.

"What are you Implying?" he said.

"A choice" Souichiro said.

-a few minutes latter-

The others were waiting outside of Ross's room. They had all went to check up on him after Souichiro had 'talked' to him. Saya was tapping her foot as she had her arms crossed.

"What's taking papa!?" Saya said impatiently.

Yuriko sighed at her daughter's impatience.

"Saya, You're father is just making sure that Ross is making a full recovery" she said.

Saya sighed in frustration.

"I know that, But-".

They all then heard the door open as they all saw Souichiro walk out of the room. Saya ran up to her father.

"Papa, How is he?" Saya asked him.

Souichiro looked at her.

"Hikatori is alright, If you want to talk to him. Then go on inside" he said as he walked away, Saya and the others ran into the room to see him.

Yuriko smiled to herself.

'That boy is very important to them, I'd hate to see what would happen to them if he were to..., No. I shouldn't be thinking that' she thought as she walked after her husband.

-Ross's room-

Ross was sitting up in his bed as he sighed. He was thinking about what Souichiro had told him.

'Guess it won't be a bad idea' he thought.

Just then, The front door to his room came flying open, Ross looked over to see his friends run over to his side.

Saya was the first to tackle him.

"Ross!" Saya cried as she held onto him for dear life.

Ross just held her close to his body as he laid his head on her left shoulder.

"Saya..." Ross said in relief. He then glanced at the small bruise on her cheek.

"Your hurt...".

Saya placed her hand on his cheek.

"It wasn't from you, One of the civilians just threw me to the ground" she said.

Ross sighed as he just held onto Saya. He then looked at everyone else.

"Are all of you alright? I didn't hurt any of you did I?" he asked them.

The others simply shook their heads.

"No, We're ok. We all got inside the house" Takashi said.

Ross sighed "Thank god, I would never forgive myself if I had ever hurt you guys".

Saeko then placed her hand on his right shoulder, He looked at her to see her giving him an assured smiled.

"We know that you wouldn't, But all that matters is that we're all with you right now" she said.

Ross chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, You're right".

That's when Saya poked his cheek.

"Hm? What's up Saya?".

"What took my papa so long?" she asked him. Ross sighed as he then placed Saya on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Getting a few glares from the girls.

Ross then cleared his throat.

"You're father told me everything that had happened before I lost my temper. He said that I had killed a grand total of 39 people while in my rage. And how he had to knock some sense back into me" he said.

The others stayed silent as Ross kept talking.

"Not only that, But since I revealed my powers. Everyone here wants me dead".

The others cringed at that thought, They all understood why Ross was angry. But now every single civilian wanted his head.

Saya held onto Ross tightly.

"We won't let that happen!" Saya said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Saya's right, Their's no way that we'll just give you up to them!" Kohta said.

"You're important to all of us" Shizuka said "If we ever lost you...".

Everyone looked at Shizuka with worried expressions, They all didn't want to think of what would happen if Ross were to die.

Ross smiled brightly.

"Thanks everyone" he said.

Saya nuzzled his neck a bit.

"Don't worry about it" she said.

Ross then kissed her head.

"Well, He did give me a choice" Ross said.

This got everyone's attention.

"What choice did he give you?" Yuuki asked.

"He said that if I join with his men in fighting 'them', Then the civilians or guards won't be able to touch me under his watch" he said.

"I see, So in order to keep your life. The don wants you to be a member of his army" Takashi said "I think that sounds fair".

"Yeah! Plus, Since Don Takagi is the leader here. Then nothing bad will happen to you" Rei said.

The others smiled.

"It's a win win situation!" Kohta said.

"Yeah, I'll only have to deal with the constant names and people telling me to die" Ross said as he smirked "But it's better than getting a bullet in the chest again".

He then felt Saya pinch his cheek.

"Ouch! Saya!".

"Don't say that!" she said.

Ross just sighed at her.

"Saya relax, It's not gonna happen again" he assured her "Besides, I'll be fine".

Rei and Saeko then sat on the bed as they wrapped their arms around Ross as well.

"Ross were serious, You can't joke like that" Rei said.

"Aw C'mon Rei" Ross said.

"We mean it Ross, You mean the world to us. And we never want anything to happen to you. Just as you don't want anything to happen to us" Saeko said.

Before Ross could speak, He then felt Shizuka and Yuuki hold him as well.

"We love you so much Ross, You hold a special place in all of our hearts" Shizuka said.

"Yeah! And will make sure to protect you no matter what. Just as you'll do the same for us" Yuuki said.

Kohta and Takashi then placed their hands on Ross's shoulders.

"You're our best friend, And as friends. We're supposed to look out for one another" Takashi said.

Kohta smiled.

"Yup, So will follow you till the ends of the earth!" he said.

Ross didn't know what to say. In his whole life, He never had any friends that would say these kinds of things to him. But here in front of him, Stood the people that he had befriended, Shared laughs with, Hung out with, Fell in love with, And so on. He truly felt loved, And that alone was the happiest moment in his life.

Ross smiled as a few tears came down his face.

"You guys are the best" he said.

Everyone smiled as they held there friend.

"Come on, Let's go give the don my answer".

-Souichiro's study-

Souichiro Takagi was talking with some of his men about the incident that had transpired four hours ago.

"Sir! We can't keep him here. He has put everyone in total panic!" one officer said.

"I agree. If we keep him here, Then it will be only a matter of time before he kills us all!" another officer said.

Souichiro only sighed.

"This boy has a very powerful gift! He could be useful in helping us fight these 'Things'!" Souichiro said. That's when another man shouted.

"Useful!? Gift!? This kid is just like those 'Things' out there! Only ten times worse. You really think we should put our trust in him!? Besides, This kid is not even human. The bastered generated lightning out of his bare hands and killed 34 of our men for godsake!".

Souichiro then stood up from his seat.

"I have faith in Hikatori! I believe that he will help us drive these 'Things' back!" he said.

Before anyone else could speak, The doors opened revealing Ross and his friends.

Souichiro and his men looked at them.

"We need to talk" Ross said.

That's when Souichiro's men stepped forward in front of the boy.

"You little shit! You think you can talk to Don Takagi like that!" one officer said.

Ross then stepped forwared as he started to let his lightning surge.

"Get out of my way!".

Ross then grabbed the officers and dragged them out of the room and threw them onto a couch outside the study, He then walked back into the room and shut the doors.

The officers quickly got to their feet.

"Damn that monster, Who does he think he is!?".

-meanwhile-

Ross shut the doors as he then locked them. He then turned to Souichiro Takagi.

"Now we won't have anyone bothering us" Ross said.

Souichiro just crossed his arms.

"So, You said that you wanted to talk" he asked.

Ross nodded at him.

"Yes, I came here to talk to you about your offer".

"What about it?".

"Since I have revealed my powers, Their is no need to keep them a secret anymore. And since every single person in here now wants me dead after my little outrage. Trying to talk with them is out of the question" he said "So that leaves one thing left".

Ross then took a deep breath.

"I have decided to join your army".

Souichiro Didn't say anything as he then walked from his desk and over to the door, He then glanced at Ross from his right shoulder.

"Follow me Hikatori" he said as he walked out.

Ross then turned to his friends.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few" he said as he walked after Souichiro Takagi. The others just walked out of the study as they saw the two men walk away.

"You think he's gonna give Ross his own uniform or something?" Kohta said.

"It would seem so" a voice said.

The others looked over to see Yuriko who had Alice by her side.

"So he decided to join Hm?" Yuriko asked.

Everyone nodded.

Yuriko smiled at them "Well, I'm glad that he did" she said.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out to them.

The others then saw Kaz as he walked over to them. Takashi stepped forward to greet him.

"Hey Kaz" Takashi said "How are you feeling?".

Kaz rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm alright, I'm glad to see that you and your friends are fine as well" Kaz said.

Takashi smiled at him.

"Thanks" he said.

Kaz nodded.

"No problem".

-a few minutes latter-

The group were all waiting for Ross and Souichiro to come downstairs. Kaz was looking out the window as he saw some of the civilians arguing.

Kaz sighed.

"This won't end well" he said to himself, That's when he felt something on his left shoulder. He turned around to see Takashi and Kohta.

"Oh hey Takashi" Kaz said.

"Hey Kaz" Takashi said.

That's when Kaz looked at Kohta as he held out his hand to him.

"Hey ya!" Kaz said.

Kohta looked at him as he took his hand and shook it.

"Hey" Kohta said.

But before they could talk, They all then heard footsteps. Everyone turned to the staircase to see Souichiro walk down the steps.

Yuriko walked over to her husband.

"Is he ready?" she asked him.

Souichiro nodded at his wife as he then called out to Ross.

"Hikatori!" he said.

The others were waiting until they heard Ross come down the steps, What they saw was breathtaking. At least to the girls anyway.

Ross was walking downstairs as he stood at the bottom step. He was wearing the same uniform as Souichiro, Only his was all black instead of dark blue. He had silver gloves, And gold buttons on his uniform. However he was in his wild raven form, Giving him a serious and intimidating look.

"How do I look?" Ross asked his friends.

The girls didn't say a word as they kept staring at him, Alice was the first to speak.

"Angel!" Alice said as she hugged his leg, Ross smiled as he leaned down and picked her up into his arms.

"Hey Alice!" Ross said "How has my little friend been?".

"I've been good, Saya's mom gave Zeke a present".

"A present. Well I can't wait to see it".

Alice smiled as she held onto Ross, Yuriko walked over to them.

"You look rather dashing, You could almost be a member of the Takagi Family" she said with a smile, Ross smiled a bit as a small blush came on his face.

"Well, Thank you" he said.

Yuriko smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"Well Saya, What do you think of your brother Ross Takagi?" she teased.

Saya instantly turned red as she looked away from her mother.

"Mama! Don't say something like that!" she said.

Yuriko giggled as she placed her hand on her daughters head.

"Relax, I'm just having a bit of fun" she said "Although. By his appearance he truly could look like the son of the Takagi Family" she said.

Saya glanced at Ross a bit as she smiled.

"Yeah...he truly could".

Souichiro then spoke up.

"We should head outside, It sounds like the people are getting in an uproar" he said.

Everyone nodded as they headed out the door.

-outside-

The civilians were all in a large group as they were shouting and yelling at the guards.

"What's taking Don Takagi!?" one civilian yelled.

"We want answers! We want don't want to be kept in the dark!" another civilian shouted.

The guards were trying there best to calm the situation.

"Everyone please, I know that you all want to know what Don Takagi is going to do about Hikatori. But you have to be patience" one guard said.

Another civilian yelled.

"Be patience! How can we be patience when that murder is here with us good people?! He'll kill us all if he gets the chance again!".

A civilian woman agreed with him.

"He's right! In fact, I bet that he is the governments new weapon! I bet he is the cause of all this!" she said.

Everyone then started to panic a bit at the thought of Ross being the cause of outbreak, However. They all stopped talking as they saw the front door open.

Don Takagi and the rest of the group were all walking outside. However, As soon as Ross stepped outside to face the people. They all lost it.

The civilians then started shouting at him.

"There's the murder!" one person said.

"Why hasn't Don Takagi killed you yet!?" another person said.

That's when one person picked up a rock.

"Die you freak!".

The civilian then threw the rock at Ross, Ross however saw the rock being flown at him as he activated his black lightning and caught it. The civilians were in utter fear.

Ross just looked at the people, He could see their fear of him, their hatred for him. Some people held their children away from him, While others just looked at him with curiosity.

"Mommy, How does that boy do that? Is he a super hero?" one child asked her mother.

Ross smiled a bit as he heard her.

'Well at least someone thinks I'm cool' he thought.

The child's mother picked her up and held her close to her body.

"That's not a superhero hunny" she said as she glared at him "That's a monster!".

Ross's smile soon faded after hearing that. The group then stopped at the podium as Souichiro turned to Ross.

"Are you ready?" he asked him.

Ross nodded.

"Yeah...sure".

Souichiro then placed his hand on his shoulder as he smiled a bit at him.

"Do not be so distraught about what they say to you" he said "Give the people time, And they will come to accept you".

Ross just looked away from him.

"I highly doubt it" he said.

Souichiro just kept his smile at him.

"In time Hikatori, They will learn" he said as he walked onto the podium.

"Everyone! I can understand your still very frightened by what had happened four hours ago!" Souichiro said "But I can assure you that the situation is now under control".

That's when a civilian called out to him.

"Why is that bastered still alive!?" he said.

Souichiro just glared at him.

"Hikatori has been taken care of, He won't be causing a problem anymore while under my watch!".

"Like hell he won't!" another civilian said "He's killed over 39 people! And you're telling us that the situation is under control? That's ridiculous!".

Another civilian yelled as well.

"He's right! For all we know, He's not one of us normal human beings! He's a freak. And must be put down!" she said.

"He has to die!".

"Send him out there with those other monsters!".

"We don't need an abomination that has demon like powers!".

"He should go back were he came from! And leave us regular, Normal people alone!".

"I bet he's the cause of this killer disease!".

Hearing that made everyone lose their minds.

"Yeah! He could be the one who is making everyone sick and turning into 'things'." one person said.

"You're right, This is all his fault!".

"Let's make him pay for all of this!".

That's when Ross ran onto the podium.

"You all can't just assume that I'm the cause of all this just because I'm different!" he said.

"You're not the same as us! Nor are you human like the rest of us!" one civilian Said.

"I'm more human than you think!" Ross said back.

Another civilian yelled at him from the crowd.

"You dare call yourself HUMAN!?".

Ross nodded.

"Yes! I know that what I did was a bit overkill, But I am willing to take responsibly for my actions" he said.

The rest of the crowd just stayed silent.

"I only want to protect the people from these monsters. As well as my friends and loved ones, You may all hate me. But I will still protect you, And that's why I have joined up with Souichiro's men in fighting against 'Them'!" Ross said.

Souichiro then stepped forward.

"Hikatori is right! He is only here to protect us from these 'Things'. And thus, I have allowed him to help us do just that" he said "I have faith that Hikatori will help us bring an end to all of this!".

The crowd just stayed silent still as Souichiro and Ross walked off the podium.

"There still not going to accept me you know" Ross said.

Souichiro glanced at him.

"Like I said before, Just give it time".

Ross nodded at him.

"Very well...master Souichiro". 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: we meet again

A/n: Well everyone, I think it's about time that we start to reveal the true origins of Ross's past. As well as the true threat that has caused this outbreak.

So you better buck up your eyeballs kids, Because I'm about to plow them into the nearest tree!

Oh yeah! There will be a theme for this chapter. Mostly for the new member in shido's group.

Theme: does the sheep count the sheep- bedman's theme from Guilty Gear Xrd

Enjoy!

P.s. If the backstory sounds like total crap, Then I apologize in advance.

-offshore airport-

Rika and Nara were still on the platform high from 'Them'. The two of them just looked at the runway, As mass hordes of 'Them' were coming by the second.

Rika sighed in frustration as she looked through her sniper scope.

"Instead of sniping, We should be bombarding them" she said.

Nara just smirked a bit.

"Things are about as bad as they can get over here" he said.

That's when Rika's earpiece went off.

"Dahlia, Dahlia, This is Sakura. Report your status, Over!".

"Sakura, Sakura, This is Dahila" Rika said.

"Roger...Dahlia, Abandon your current position and rendezvous with Sakura".

The two then gathered their things as they headed to meet up with the other team.

-inside the airport-

Nara and Rika were inside the airport, Nara then noticed the large group of people that were inside.

"Is this all of them?" Nara said out loud.

A security guard then walked over to them.

"No matter how many times we play that announcement, All we get are a few stragglers here and there. There aren't even 1,000 people in the whole building, And almost no one has contacted us. It's unbelievable!" he said "This airport should have at least 20,000 people, And that's only counting staff members!".

Rika was looking through her vest until she pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

The security guard kept talking.

"If you include the passengers and other people, That's another 10,000 right there. So in all, We should have 30,000 people, But there are only about 1,000 here...".

He then noticed Rika smoking.

"Is that Cuban? That's some good stuff. Hey, Wait! Smoking is prohibited here!" he said.

Rika and Nara just laughed at him.

"Is this really the time to worry about that?" Nara said as he stopped laughing.

Rika smiled.

"You're telling me not to smoke now? The entire world is in chaos. I'll stop when we're out" she said.

The two then walked past him and went over to the premium lounge.

-premium lounge-

Rika and Nara walked inside the lounge as they saw there other squad mates.

"Don't you think it's surprising how much they have, S-squad leader?" Nara said.

The S-squad leader turned to him.

"Airport security was stocked with spare equipment and ammunition for emergencies" he said, Rika just looked at one of the guns.

"So I'm guessing the only problem is...a lack of people who actually know how to use them?" she asked.

The S-squad leader nodded at her question.

"Correct, Minami. The other S.A.T members, The airport security staff, And the mechanized units in the terminal building are equipped with small arms. At the police marine police station, There were special patrol squads, S.S.T. members, And even narcotic G-men we were able to get help us! Due to the crisis at hand, We also enlisted the help of some of the passengers with shooting experience" he said.

Rika then loaded one of the assault rifles.

"How many of those people are still alive?" she asked.

-the runway-

Rika and Nara ran outside as they carried their assault rifles at the ready. They looked around the runway to see 'Them' roam all over the place.

"Clear, As a rainy day" Rika said as she looked at 'Them', That's when Nara tapped her shoulder.

"Don't shoot. They're sensitive to sound" he said "If they swarm us we're screwed". Rika nodded as the two of them ran to a nearby van and got inside.

"Ok! Let's get this thing moving!" Nara said as he started up the vehicle and drove off down the other side of the runway as he was running 'Them' down.

"What is this, Some sick comedy show? We're police officers running down people over in a van!" Nara said.

"They're not people anymore" Rika reassured him "A little farther forward, Then 1,000 meters right to the garage".

Nara nodded at Rika as he followed her instructions.

The two made it to the garage as Nara jumped out of the drivers seat, Rika followed him as well as they made it to the fuel tanker.

Rika opened the door as she started to hot wire the vehicle.

"I'll cover you! Can you get the engine started without the key?" he asked her.

"Back when I was in traffic division there was a kid who taught me how!" Rika said as she was busy hot wiring the tanker.

Nara was shooting 'Them' down as they kept coming, He kept firing. Making sure not to miss a single shot. Rika was still hot wiring the tanker until she heard it start up.

Nara ran over to the tanker and climbed the small stairs on it's side.

"All good, Punch it!" he said.

"Roger!".

Rika then activated the tanker, As it sprayed jet fuel at 'Them'. Nara was climbing the stairs on the tanker as he was shooting some more of 'Them, However, One of 'Them' was on top of the tanker as it came after Nara.

Nara turned around, But it was too late.

"Dammit!".

Rika stood in the drivers seat as she looked through the rear view window.

"Almost there, You okay?" she said into her ear piece.

"Yeah,...I'm fine" Nara said.

Rika kept watching as the fuel was still spreading.

"That should be enough. Shut the valve!" she said.

However, She didn't hear Nara turn off the fuel valve.

"Hm?".

Rika then got out of the drivers seat as she walked over to check up on her teammate. She looked to see Nara on the ground as he was holding his left leg as an undead was next to him. He had been bit.

"I'm still human, Aren't I?" Nara said.

Rika just looked at him.

"Do you have any last requests?" she said "It doesn't look like there's room to have sex here".

Nara just smirked.

"*Cough* I don't have the energy to fondle your tits..." he said as he pulled out a flare.

"But I can use this, At least. It'd be a waste to just let it burn up, So...take my gun" he said.

Rika smiled at him.

"So you're telling me to run back to the terminal building?" she said.

Nara smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm the the only one that gets to be a hero. Just go already, Partner!" he said.

Rika then took off her sunglasses and threw them to the ground as she gave Nara a salute.

"You are the best partner I could have ever hoped for" she said as she grabbed his gun and ran off back to the terminal. Nara then undid the flare as he smiled to himself.

"Bummer, I really wanted to feel those boobs of hers..." he said as he activated the flare.

Boom!

Rika kept running until she heard the tanker explode. She stopped and turned around to see the huge ball of fire. But the undead were walking out of the flames.

"Dahlia to Sakura! No good! Even while burning, They continue to move seemingly unaffected! Getting back will be difficult! Prepare some sharp-shooters and some firefighters!" she said.

She then noticed 'Them' advancing toward her, She then took Nara's gun and started shooting them down.

Rika grinned.

"This should be a fun jog!".

-back at the terminal building-

Rika was walking down the hallway as she saw the S-squad leader walk up to her.

"It's a shame that Tajima didn't make it..." he said.

Rika just looked away.

"If things ever go back to how they were, Recommend a 2nd class promotion for him" she said "So, How is it?".

The S-squad leader looked out the window.

"All of the ways in and out are blocked off. We've also got some kind of surveillance system going. That's pretty much it" he said "It sounds like the mainland is even worse, So we can't just leave".

Rika sighed as she messed around with Nara's gun.

"So we're just going to keep ourselves holed up here?" she said "I'm just glad we have plenty of food and water. Even if the power from the mainland stops coming for some reason, There are generators here...we should be able to keep everyone calm and have time to think up a plan".

She then turned to the S-squad leader.

"Do the phone lines still work?" she asked.

The S-squad leader nodded at her.

"Yes, Their still in working order" he said.

Rika then walked away.

-the hallway-

Rika was sitting on a bench as she was looking through her phone.

"I can't contact the police" she said as she scrolled through her phone.

"She won't pick up no matter how many times I call" she said to herself "I don't think someone as spacy has much of a chance, But still...".

She then dialed the number on her phone heard it ring. She then got an answer.

"Hello?".

"Ahh, Rikaaa? You're alive! Me too, But we've been through an awful lot" Shizuka said on the other line.

"Where are you now? My place?" Rika asked her.

"We had to leave there. Oh, We ended up borrowing some of your weapons and things" Shizuka said.

Rika smiled on her end of the phone.

"That's fine. Where are you now?" she asked.

But before Shizuka could tell her, Rika then saw something twinkle in the sky. Suddenly, Her phone went out. But not only did her phone go out, So did everything else. The lights, The water fire hose, the radios. All the power was completely out around the world.

That's when a civilian walked over to her.

"Hey! You're a police officer, Right? What the hell just happened? You must have some idea!" he said.

Rika just blew out some smoke from her cigarette.

"It's simple really" Rika said.

"From now on...it'll be truly dark".

-Takagi manor-

Everything was peaceful at Takagi manor. Save for some slurs from the people talking about Ross and his involvement to help them. Most of the comments that they were saying were the typical bashing and false rumors. But it was something he was used to, So he didn't let it bother him.

However, Something would soon happen to him. And it would not end well for him at all.

Outside the manor, Some guards were watching over the barricade. They were chatting until one of them spotted something headed there way.

"Ah, Hey..." one guard said as he saw that it was a bus "It's coming this way!".

Another guard yelled.

"They're going to too fast! They're going to crash through...sound the alarm!".

However as soon as they were going to go activate the alarm, The bus had stopped in front of the barricade. That's when Kawamoto popped her head through one of the bus windows.

"Please help us!" she said "We escaped from our school, But we don't have anywhere to go!". She then squeezed her chest a bit to show her breasts "Please help us!" she said.

The guards nodded at her.

"S-sure! Open the road block!" one of the guards said "Make sure none of those monsters get through!".

As they were working on moving the barricade, Shido was grinning widely. However, The new member was sitting in the back of the row, As he was cleaning his claymore sword.

He then glanced over at Taniuchi who was holding his arm sleeping.

The new member smirked.

'She's so cute, It's too bad she's so weak minded' he thought as he went back to cleaning his weapon.

-meanwhile-

Takashi was walking down the hallway with Kaz next to his right side.

Kaz had changed clothes. He now had on a three strapped eyepatch over his right eye to hide the scar over his eye that he couldn't see out of, A red zipped up sweater with the sleeves pulled up, A dark blue Jean vest that had a howling wolfs head spray painted onto the back. As well as a few pins attached to the front. Black jeans, Black combat boots, And a knife holster attached to the back of his waist with a chest pistol belt. He also had a small backpack that had all his essentials.

He was also carrying his weapons as well. He had a Hk USP 45. Pistol, A double edged blacksteel straight katana, And his hunting knife.

"So you wanna come with us?" Takashi asked him.

Kaz nodded.

"Yup! I really like you guys. I know that I don't really know all of you, But I hope that I get to in the long run" he said with a smile.

Takashi smiled back.

"Well, Just take it up with Ross ok Kaz" he said.

"Right, I'll make sure to do that" Kaz said.

The two of them kept walking down the hallway until they both spotted Rei walking out of her room.

Rei spotted them as she walked over to them.

"You all ready?" Rei said.

Takashi nodded at her.

"Yeah. You feeling okay?" he asked her "Don't do anything to hurt yourself. Anyway, We'll try to find the best way to get to Higashi station".

Rei nodded at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Just take it as it comes" she said.

She then noticed Kaz next to him.

"Oh, Hello there" Rei said.

"Hello there" Kaz said as he held out his hand to her.

"Name's Kazuhira Hideki, Or Kaz for short. And who may his lovely lady be?" he said with a wink, Rei giggled a bit.

"Hehe, It's Rei Miyamoto" she said.

Kaz smiled at her.

"Well, I hope we get to know each other more".

"Hm? Your coming with us?".

"That's right!".

Rei smiled at him.

"Well, Be sure to talk to my boyfriend about it ok" she said.

Kaz smiled.

"No problem, I'll make sure to- wait! Did you say boyfriend?" he said.

Rei nodded at his comment.

"Yup, Our commander is my boyfriend" she said as she walked off, Kaz just stood there dumbstruck.

"I...I can't believe it..." Kaz said, Takashi then placed his hand on Kaz's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it Kaz, Although I must warn you now. All of the girls except Alice, Are very close to Ross. So your kinda out of luck trying to hook up with them" he said. "Come on, Let's head outside".

Takashi then walked past him as he headed downstairs, Kaz was still in shock.

"W-why...why is that guy so damn lucky to have hot babes all over him?" Kaz said in defeat as he ran after Takashi.

-Souichiro's study-

Ross was inside Souichiro's study as the two of them were having a conversation.

"You wish to find your friends parents?" Souichiro said.

Ross nodded at him.

"That right, Master Souichiro" Ross said.

"But what about you? What about finding your parents?" Souichiro asked him.

Ross sighed.

"Parent to be correct. My father is out there somewhere, But I know that he'll hold out on his own. He's very strong despite his age. As for my mother...I never knew her, All I know is that she died giving birth to me" Ross said.

Souichiro just looked at him, He could see the sadness in his eyes when he had to bring up his mother.

"But" Ros said "Rei Miyamoto's father is a detective, So if We can at least make it to Higashi police station, I think we should be able to get a better picture of what's going on. Her mother is probably hiding at their house".

Souichiro then placed his head on his hand.

"Hm, And what will you do after you find your friends parents?" he asked him "We are setting off in two days. The urban areas are still dangerous at this point".

Ross crossed his arms.

"We'll find a car and bring everyone back in it" he said.

"If there are too many people, Would you be willing to leave some behind?" he said.

"If it comes to that..." Ross said "Then we'll stay behind. If we still haven't returned by the time you set out, You should assume we're doing that. If something else keeps us from returning, We'll contact you".

Souichiro just glared at Ross who was doing the same to him, That's when Souichiro started laughing. Causing the boy to jump a bit.

"M-master Souichiro?" Ross said a bit confused as to why he was laughing.

Souichiro kept laughing as he calmed down.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! So this is a matter of filial piety! Do as you please!" he said "going on foot would be terribly difficult. Let me give you something to ride in" he said.

Ross started to smile.

"Really?" he said.

Souichiro nodded at him.

"Of course, After all. You'll need it on your journey".

Ross jumped in the air.

"Thank you so much master Souichiro!" he said.

Souichiro smiled at him.

"My pleasure, Commander Hikatori".

-outside-

Ross was walking outside as he glanced at some of the people who were giving him glares. Ross just smirked a bit.

'Well, These people will be so happy to see me leave' he thought. He then spotted Takashi, Kaz, And Rei as he ran over to them.

"Guys!" Ross said getting their attention.

Rei was the first to run over to him.

"Ross!" Rei said as she hugged him.

Takashi walked over him as well as Kaz.

"How did the talk go with the Don?" Takashi asked.

"It went well, He said that we will be getting something to ride in" Ross said, He then noticed Kaz next to Takashi.

"Hello there, I don't think we've meet" Ross said.

Kaz nodded at him.

"Nope, My name is Kazuhira Hideki. Or Kaz for short" he said.

Ross smiled at him.

"Good to meet you Kaz, I'm commander Ross Hikatori" he said.

Takashi then tapped Ross's shoulder.

"Yeah Takashi?".

"Umm, Kaz wanted to know if he could come with us?".

Ross then looked over at Kaz.

"Is this true?" he said to him.

Kaz nodded.

"Yeah..., I really do want to go with you guys. You all seem really nice, And I'd like to get to know you all more" Kaz said, Ross then patted his head.

"Of course! The more the merrier" Ross said. Kaz's smiled widened.

"Awesome!" Kaz said overjoyed.

The others laughed until Matsudo called them over.

"Hey! Over here!" he said.

The four then turned around and saw an 8 wheel type vehicle.

"Whadda ya think? Pretty sweet, Ain't it?" Matsudo said.

Ross, Kaz, Rei, And Takashi ran over to look at the vehicle.

"Wow! What is this thing!?" Kaz said.

"It's the Argo land and water buggy! I guess they call them A.T.V's nowadays. It's an all-terrain vehicle. When it comes to four wheeled vehicles, Yamaha and such are the big names, But with eight wheels, You won't roll over!" Matsudo said.

"Wow not bad, But. How do we work this thing?" Kaz asked.

Matsudo smirked.

"It handles the same as a motor bike, So this thing isn't too different. Plus, This is a prototype of a cancelled project for the military they threw out. It's so much sturdier than things made for civilian use. But go on, Give it a test drive!" he said.

Everyone looked at Ross, Ross gulped a bit. He never did learn how to drive an A.T.V, He was taught by his father how to drive a car. But this was a completely different story.

Ross sighed as he got on the Buggy. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and started it up. He then moved the right handle a bit to get it to go.

As soon as he did that, Ross started speeding off.

"Whoa! Wow this thing is pretty awesome!" he said as he did a sharp turn. He then turned the buggy to the left as he then did another sharp turn and placed it a complete stop.

"Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" he said.

Matsudo walked over to him.

"How was it?" he said "If you're in this, Even if you into a group of those freaks, You'll be able to drive through them without losing much speed. You can even drive this thing into the water if things get rough, But still, It'd be better to stay on the bank or cut into a park. The tires don't get very good traction in water" he said.

Ross smiled brightly at him.

"No problem sir! We'll make sure to remember that" he said.

Matsudo smiled back at him.

"I'll hold ya to that" he said.

Ross then got off the buggy as he walked over to his friends.

"So, I guess we'll be looking for Rei's parents first" Ross said "But, I think that Rei and I should go. The rest of you should stay here until we get back".

"So you intend to go with just the two of you?" Saya said.

Ross nodded at her.

"That's right. It's Rei's parents we're looking for. I don't want to trouble you guys" he said "Besides, This isn't goodbye or anything. We're going to be coming back with our friends families".

Saya looked away from Ross, Trying to hide her blush.

'You better not be saying goodbye, Because I still have to apologize to you. Not to mention, Tell you how I feel' Saya thought as she then turned to him.

"Fine, Go! Give your regards to your mom!" Saya said.

Ross and Rei nodded.

That's when Alice spoke up.

"Saeko...wow!" she said.

Everyone turned to face Saeko, The boys except for Ross almost fainted. Rei, Saya, Shizuka, And Yuuki all had glares at her.

"What the hell is that?" Yuuki said.

Saeko was wearing her shcool uniform shirt, Only this time. She had black elbow pads, Black armored gloves, Black pad boots, Her black skirt, And some very revealing black leggings.

Saeko smiled brightly at Ross, Who was also smiling brightly at her.

"gorgeous as always I see Saeko" Ross said.

Saeko blushed madly.

"T-thank you" she said.

Ross then placed his hands in his pocket.

"Anytime" he said.

Rei then added into the conversation.

"Is that natural?" she said in a jealous tone.

Yuuki nodded in agreement.

"That looks great and all, But isn't it a little early " she said as she kept glaring at Saeko.

Saeko smirked.

"I want to go along with you two" she said.

"But we-!" Rei said but was quickly interrupted by Saeko.

"You have a duty to fulfill...is that what you're thinking?" Saeko said as she placed her hands on her hips. "You need to consider how you will bring back your family back safely. A large number of people leading the way and ready to fight would have a much better chance of success!" she said.

Rei sighed as she looked at Ross.

"She's got a point" she said.

Ross nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Alright then, Saeko will come with us in finding Rei's parents" he said, Saeko smiled but then realized something.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you this" she said as she took the sword that Saya's father had given her and gave it to Ross.

"I want you to have this, This sword is called Murata-Tou" she said.

Ross held out his hand as he took the katana.

"Wow! This is a very beautiful sword" He said "Wait, How will you defend yourself without your weapon?" he asked her.

That's when Saeko undid Ross's katana from her back as she held it close to her chest.

"Well, I can always use your sword" she said "But I can understand how much yours means to you. Since it was made just for you from your father". She then grabbed the sword that she had gave Ross, Only for Ross to stop her.

Saeko looked at him with confusion.

"Ross?" she said.

Ross then smiled at her.

"Keep it" he said.

Saeko was shocked.

"But! I shouldn't have something this valuable to you!" she said.

Ross just shook his head at her as he kept his smile.

"Saeko it's fine, I want you to have my sword. It's my gift to you, Since you gave me your sword" he said.

Saeko was touched, She had never thought that Ross would just give up his sword to her. Saeko smiled as a huge blush came on her face, She held Ross's sword tightly. As she would treasure it with all of her heart. As well as hold a piece of him.

"Thank you so much for this gift Ross" she said.

Ross then kissed her forehead.

"Your very welcome Saeko" he said.

Saeko then pondered something.

"Does this wonderful sword have a name?" she asked him.

Ross pondered about that for a bit. He then snapped his fingers.

"Yes! In fact her name is Kaiken" he said.

Saeko felt her heart skip a beat when he said that, She then looked away from him.

"K-Kaiken.." she said.

"That's right".

She started to blush even more.

"Ross...Kaiken is the name of a dagger that a woman receives as a part of her wedding gift" she said as she looked him in the eye.

"Are you...are you asking me to marry you?".

Ross's face started to heat up quickly as she said that.

"W-well, I umm. Hehe, You see" Ross stuttered as he tried to think of what to say.

The girls however let their mouths drop to the floor in utter shock. Saya was quick to react as she tackled Ross to the ground and started shaking him.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE ASKING BUSUJIMA'S HAND IN MARRIAGE! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, THEN YOU BETTER START GETTING WEDDING RINGS FOR ALL OF US! AND WERE NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER! DO YOU HEAR ME HIKATORI!?" Saya yelled at the top of her voice, The boys were just laughing at the whole ordeal.

That's when Yuuki and Rei jumped on Him as well.

"Saya's Right! If your gonna marry one of us! Then you're gonna marry all of us! So you better start saying I do!" Yuuki said.

"That's Right! There's no way that were going to let Saeko have all the fun! So you better bet on your knees and start proposing to us right now!" Rei said.

The boys kept laughing as they saw their commander in the situation that he was in. Alice and Zeke were watching the whole thing with Shizuka.

"Is angel getting married?" Alice asked Shizuka.

Shizuka however, Was blushing as she was thinking about her and Ross getting married.

"Ahhh, That would be so romantic" Shizuka said happily.

That's when she remembered something.

"Ahh! Yeah, I did it! I remembered!" she said with joy "Yes! Yes! That's it! No doubt about it".

Alice looked at her confused.

Shizuka then grabbed her and hugged her into her boobs.

"I remembered my friend's phone number! I didn't bring my phone or my address book so I haven't been able to remember it until now" she said.

The girls stopped shaking Ross as they looked at her.

"Friend? You mean the one who had all the guns and the humvee?" Yuuki said.

Shizuka nodded.

"That's the one!" she said "She's in a special team of the prefectural police...she's part of an S.A.T. So she's probably still alive. If we could get together get together somehow...that'd be amazing!".

Shizuka then clapped her hands together.

"So, Phone, Phone!" she said.

Kaz then pulled out his cell phone and gave it to her.

"Here you go, You can use mine" he said.

Shizuka took his phone gently.

"Thank you very much" she said.

Kaz nodded.

"anytime".

He then glanced at Rei who was looking somewhere else.

"Hm? Rei what's wrong?" he asked her.

Rei was tightening her fists as well as gritting her teeth. She then grabbed her rifle as she started running.

Kaz called out to her.

"Rei! Where are you going!?" he said.

Takashi saw Rei take off.

"What's up with Rei?" Takashi asked.

That's when he saw who she was running to.

"No way..." he said.

Kaz looked over at the person who Rei was running after.

"That's shido!" Kaz said with hate in his voice.

The others heard him as they saw Rei run after Shido. They then followed after her.

-at the gates-

Shido was talking with one of the guards as his followers were stretching there bodies. The new member was leaning on the front of the bus. He was wearing faded light blue jeans, He was shirtless, but wore a large brown torn up trench coat over his toned bare body.

'This is a waste of time' the new member thought 'I'm really behind-', That's when he saw a group of people run over to his group.

"Hm? Who could they be?" he said.

However, That's when he noticed a certain boy with orange hair.

"Wait. Is that...it is!".

Meanwhile shido was talking with one of the guards.

"Who would have thought that the son of Shidou the politician would be helping people even at a time like this! Well, We're not going to be having any elections with things as they are now" the guard said.

"That doesn't matter to me. I'm merely a humble teacher" Shido said.

The guard smiled.

"Truly honorable! That you brought along surviving students with you when you escaped from the school!" he said.

Shido raised his hands.

"Of course. It's a teacher's duty" he said.

"I should have expected as much from someone brought up by a man like your father" the guard said.

Shido nodded.

"I know that things are difficult here as well, But...can you at least help these poor students? I'm fine on my own" he said.

That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"You're a real saint, Aren't you, Shido!" Rei said as she held up her weapon.

Shido turned to her as he saw the bayonet aimed at his face.

"M-Miyamoto, I'm so glad you're alive and well..." he said.

Rei smiled.

"Do you know how I got so good at soujutsu? It's because I was instructed in the use of the bayonet! And I learned that from my father who had never known failure in the prefectural police!" she said "He suffered because of you. He's the the kind of person who can take anything but he was brought to tears as he asked for my forgiveness. It's all your fault That I was held back a year!".

The others got to the situation that was unfolding as Rei kept talking to Shido.

"And i've known it all along! You were the only one managing the grades! But I took it! My dad told me that if his investigation went well he could have you and your father arrested!" she said as she aimed the bayonet at Shido's cheek, Drawing blood.

Shido just smiled darkly.

"But...now.." he said "A-are you going to become a murderer? Do you, The daughter of a police officer, Intend to become a criminal?" he said.

Rei shouted at him.

"I...don't want to hear anything more from you!".

Before the event could continue, Souichiro had walked over to put a halt to everything. Everyone looked at him.

"Then kill him!" Souichiro said "I know that man's father! However, That means nothing now! If it is what you want, Then kill him!".

That when some of the civilians shouted.

"Wh-! How can you say something like that!" one civilian woman said.

Souichiro glared at them.

"Of course. If I had a reason to, I would do it myself!" he said.

That's when Takashi ran forward at Rei, Only for Saeko to grab his arm.

"Saeko..." Takashi said.

Saeko just shook her head.

"Miyamoto has to make this decision on her own" she said.

Takashi just looked at her as he then turned to his best friend Rei, To see what she would do.

"Go ahead...kill me!" Shido taunted "Kill me, Take my life away. You're free to go down that painful path! Me being a teacher and you being a student, That would be an appropriate...learning experience!" he said.

Rei kept her gun aimed at him as her friends watched to see if she would kill him or not. Rei kept her gun locked on his face for a bit until she then lowered it.

The others sighed in relief.

Rei then walked away from him.

"Is that what you think?" she said "You're not even worth killing".

Souichiro laughed.

"ha! Good show!" he said.

Shido felt like he had been stomped on like vermin.

"You have no idea what I went through to make it this far...little swine like you should just keep their mouths shut and-".

He was then interrupted by Souichiro.

"You! Leave!" he said as he looked over at his followers "You over there as well. You have already been tainted by this man's dastardy!".

He then pointed at them.

"You should should cleanse yourselves, But for now we do not have any more open space! Leave here in the bus you came to us in!" he said.

The other guards then got Shido and his followers back into the bus.

"Do you think that was wrong?" Yuriko asked Ross as she walked over.

Ross just looked at her.

"Not sure, But if I was in Don Takagi's place...I don't know what I would have done" he said.

Souichiro looked at him.

"I respect that kind of thought, But things are not going to change back to how they were! If you want to stay alive, Remeber that" he said.

Ross nodded at him.

"Yes master" he said.

Ross then walked over to Rei.

"Rei? You alright?" he asked her.

Rei turned to him as she had a few tears come down her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's over now" she said as she wiped her tears away "That time is is finished. Now we have only have the future ahead of us! Even though it looks like it'll be hard" she said.

Ross smiled at her.

"Yeah, You're right" he said.

Everyone smiled until Alice spoke up.

"Shizuka, I can't see!" she said.

Shizuka had covered Alice's eyes just in case Rei was going to kill Shido.

"Oh no, I'm sorry" Shizuka said as she removed her hands from Alice's face. Alice then pondered something.

"Weren't you going to call someone?" she asked her.

Shizuka then realized that.

"Oh yeah!" she said as she pulled out Kaz's phone and started dailaing the number.

"Let's see, 1 is here, 2 is here, 3 is here" she said as she looked at the numbers.

Kohta just looked at her.

"Do you want me to dial for you?" he said.

"Don't interrupt me, Or I might lose my place" she said.

She then placed the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Hello...?".

It was Rika.

Shizuka jumped in the air.

"Ahh, Rikaaa? You're alive!" she said "Me too, But we've been through an awful lot".

"Where are you now? My place?" Rika asked her friend.

"We had to leave there!".

Everyone smiled, however. That's when someone started clapping there hands getting the groups attention.

"My my, What a cute little display" the figure said.

It was the new member from Shido's group.

That's when the guards yelled at him.

"Hey! Souichiro told you that you're not welcome here! You have to leave" one guard said.

The member just smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, But I'm afraid that I can't do that" he said as he pointed at Ross "Not without HIM that is. But I must say that the resemblance in the facial area is almost frighting, It's like I'm looking into a mirror" he said.

Everyone just looked at him.

"What do you want Ross for?" Rei said as she held onto his arm.

The member sighed.

"He has been causing me a lot of trouble to find, But" he then looked at Shido "Thanks to Shido, He has helped me in finding him". He then started to walk over to Ross, Only for the guards to grab him.

"we told you that you can't stay here!" one guard said.

The member then gritted his teeth as he then grabbed the guard and slammed him to the ground. The other guard pulled out his weapon.

"You brat! You think you own the place!? I'm giving you one last warring to leave the area!" he said.

The member then cracked his neck as he pulled out his claymore sword from his sheath on his back, And slashed the guards arm off. The guard held his wound in writhing pain.

"Gah! Damn you!" he said.

Everyone was shocked by his action.

The member just glared at him.

"You have no right to tell me what to do" he said as he kicked him aside and walked over to Ross, Takashi and Rei stood in front of their friend.

"Were not letting you take Ross!" Rei said as she aimed her weapon at him.

The member stopped in front of her gun.

"And do you really think you're going to stop me?" he said "Your just a weakling that can't kill another person!" he said, Rei tightened her grip on her rifle.

"Shut up! Who are you to tell me that!" she said.

The member smiled wickedly.

"Why my dear, I'm your friend's older brother".

Rei was surprised by what he just said.

"W-what..." Rei said.

The member then aimed his sword at her.

"Did you just go deaf? I just said that I'm Ross Hikatori's older brother" he said "Now, If you don't mind". He then raised his sword above her.

But before he could cut her down, Ross quickly stopped him.

"That's a lie!" Ross said "I don't have an older brother! I never even meet you in my whole life!".

The two kept Their swords clashed as the member from Shido's group then gripped his weapon tightly.

"You don't know about me? Well that is a shame. To think that you never knew about your big brother Reikokuna Hikatori" Reikokuna said "I guess that bastered of a father never told you?".

The two then backed away from each other.

"What do you mean? What didn't he tell me?" Ross said.

Reikokuna then placed his sword into the ground next to him.

"Tell me something Ross, Have you ever heard of a woman named Tsumetai?" he asked him.

Ross just shook his head.

"No, I've never even heard that name before" he said.

"Tsumetai was the name of a scientist in the 90's. She had been known for her work on Experimental science. She had always wanted to learn new things that always defied the laws of nature and physics. It always fascinated her, ever since she was a little girl" Reikokuna said.

He then crossed his arms.

"However... Her fascination turned into an obsession. Tsumetai was regarded as one of the most infamous scientist's in the world for her experiments. As they always had...horrific results" Reikokuna said "She would try and try to make her own creations, That could defy the laws of physics and nature. As well as space and time. But they always ended in failure. But she didn't give up, But then she resorted to the next best thing. Human subjects".

Ross just stayed silent as his brother kept talking.

"She thought that human subjects would be a better idea for her work, Then just using animals. So she gave it a shot, And in 1990, The first human subject that she used. Was her only son".

Reikokuna then glanced at the ground.

"She used her child that was only 2 years old at the time, To be a part of an experiment that would give a person the ability to control a basic element" he said.

"And what was the result?" Ross asked.

Reikokuna smiled.

"It was a success! The child was able to control the element without fail. Tsumetai was overjoyed at her work, And she made sure to work with her son and help him master his new found power".

However, Reikokuna's smile soon faded.

"But. Something happened one year latter, On March 3rd 1991" he said "Something horrible" he said.

That's when Reikokuna tightened his fists.

"She was pregnant again! And she said that her second child would be her first child's spiritual successor! That horrible day was the day that she gave birth to you!".

Ross was dead silent for a bit before he spoke.

"What...you mean to tell me..." Ross said until Reikokuna interrupted him.

"That's right Ross! You and I are the successful creations of the infamous scientist Tsumetai Hikatori!" he said.

Reikokuna then raised his right hand as a small ember formed, Then it turned into a fireball.

"You stole everything from me the day you became born!" he said "But, You and I aren't her only successful creations".

That's when Saya stepped forward.

"You mean the killer disease has a part to play in all of this?" Saya said.

Reikokuna nodded.

"That's right, The killer disease that has been running wild all over the world. That was also a creation of hers that she had been working on ever since I was her first successful human experiment. She called it the experiment of the dead".

"The experiment of the dead?".

"Yes, She wanted to see if she could create a virus that could bring back the living. It was a project that she had wanted to do first, But lacked the research to do it back then".

Everyone was in complete awe, The reason why the world was in total chaos, Was the result of a mad scientist.

Reikokuna then charged up his fireball.

"But now, Story time is over!" he said as he grabbed his sword "I think that it's time that we get to know each other more Ross!".

Ross closed his eyes as he then tightened his grip on his sword. He then held out his left hand and surged some of his lightning.

"So were the experimental children of a mad killer" he said.

Reikokuna grinned.

"If you want to put it that way, Then yes. We are!" he said "Now! Let me see what my so called spiritual successor can do in a fight against his first born!".

He then charged at Ross. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Ross vs Reikokuna

Ross closed his eyes as he then tightened his grip on his sword. He then held out his left hand and surged some of his lightning.

"So were the experimental children of a mad killer" he said.

Reikokuna grinned.

"If you want to put it that way, Then yes. We are!" he said "Now! Let me see what my so called spiritual successor can do in a fight against his first born!".

He then charged at Ross.

Ross gritted his teeth as charged at Reikokuna.

"You're...YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR ALL THIS!" Ross shouted.

The two then clashed their swords as they fought one another, Everyone watched the two as they were fighting.

"So..., Ross's mother is behind all of this..." Rei said.

The others just looked at the ground.

"And She saw here two sons as nothing more than just mere guinea pigs for her to use" Saya said.

Kohta crossed his arms.

"But...if Ross's mother is the cause of this outbreak. Then, She might have made a cure to stop it?" he said.

Everyone pondered about that, That's when Kaz spoke up.

"Well, Even though Ross's mother is behind all of this. We really shouldn't blame him for what has happened" he said "After all, His brother said she had been working on the killer disease after she had successfully experimented on him. And Ross was born only one year latter" he said.

Everyone looked at Kaz and smiled.

"Who ever said that I was going to blame the man that I love so much?" Rei said.

"Rei's right! Ross has nothing to do with this outbreak, So he is completely innocent. Besides, He wants to stop this just as much as everyone else here!" Saya said.

Kaz nodded.

"Right! But what do we do about finding Ross's mother? I mean, She could be anywhere" he said.

"Maybe Ross's father knows where she is" Takashi said.

Kohta grinned.

"That's it! All we have to do is find Ross's father, And he'll be able to help us find his mother. As well as a cure!" he said.

Everyone nodded at the idea.

"Alright, Then we have a new plan" Takashi said "We'll find our parents to see if there alright, Then find Ross's father to help us find his mother" he said.

-meanwhile-

Ross and Reikokuna were clashing their swords over and over, Trying there best to defeat one another.

"I'll kill you for what you have done to these innocent people!" Ross said as he kept trying to find an opening so he could attack Reikokuna.

Reikokuna was countering all of Ross's attacks, As he kept grinning at him.

"Why bother going through the trouble of protecting these weak human beings Ross? We should be making them keel to our very power" he said.

"I don't want that! I want to be accepted by them!".

"Now you should know that will never happen".

Reikokuna then sweep kicked Ross to the ground, He then pointed his sword at his chest.

"Society fears those that are out of the ordinary. They fear things that defy the basic laws of nature and physics. You and I are seen as impure, Freaks, Monsters, Demons. You don't have a place here among them. In their eyes, You're just an abomination that needs it's head cut off" he said.

Ross quickly got to his feet.

"I don't care! I'll keep trying to fit in no matter what!" he said.

Reikokuna just shook his head slowly at him.

"So blind to the truth" he said as he stabbed his sword into the ground "That bastered has made you soft, So much to the point of you pretending to be normal".

He then activated his fire powers.

"I am proud of what I am! To be given these god like powers from my mother! This is my heritage! And you are just wasting it to save the lives of people that will never see you as their equal!".

Ross stabbed his sword into the ground as well, As he activated his lightning powers.

"Well, Better to have a father that treats you as a human being, then a mother that treats you like test dummy" he said.

Reikokuna glared at him.

"Don't you dare say that about our mother!" he said "You should be thanking her for what she did to you, She made you something more than just being human!" he said.

Ross glared at Reikokuna.

"I never asked for this!" he said.

Reikokuna smirked.

"Tough shit!".

Ross then charged his left hand with his lightning.

"Lightning volt!".

He then ran at Reikokuna as he then cocked his left arm back to attack him. However, As soon as he was about to strike him. His attack was stopped by a fire like shield.

"what!?" Ross said.

Reikokuna smiled.

"Flame shield Ross!" he said as he then grabbed his brother's arm through the shield and burned it.

"Gahh!" Ross yelled.

Reikokuna then charged up his left hand, As he covered it in fire.

"Flame strike!".

He then punched Ross in the chest knocking him to the ground.

The others panicked.

"Ross!" Rei said as she started to run for him, Only for Kaz to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't" he said "This is his fight, Not ours".

Rei just looked at him.

"There's no way that I'm going to stand here and watch Ross get killed!" she said.

Saya then added into the conversation.

"You'll just get in the way" she said as she looked at Ross "Besides...Ross is only person that has a chance to equally match him".

Rei just looked at her as she turned her attention back at Ross.

Ross got to his feet, He looked at his left arm to see that it was a little burned.

"Did that hurt little brother!?" Reikokuna said darkly "Don't worry, I have the ability to control the temperer of my fire. I can make it as if you were burned by a small lighter, Or I can make it to were you'll be burned by the sun itself" he said as he formed a fire like whip.

"Flame whip!" he said as he then struck the ground with his fire made weapon, Ross then formed his lightning blade. He then ran after his brother.

"Take this!" he said.

Reikokuna saw his attack as he then created his flame shield again, Blocking his attack.

"That won't work Ross" Reikokuna said "I've been mastering my powers since I was two. And I can easily counter all of your attacks". He then created a fire like sword from his left hand.

"Flame sword" he said in a whisper.

He then swung his flame sword at Ross, Causing Ross to back up away from him. Reikokuna then used his flame whip to grab Ross by the leg as he then swung him into the barricade.

Ross felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Aghh! Dammit!" he said as he keeled on his right leg. 'Looks like I better use this now' he thought, He then activated his wild raven form.

Reikokuna looked at him and grinned.

"Ah I see" he said "You're going to try using your bloodlust drive on me huh?".

Ross looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Bloodlust drive?" he said.

"Yes, The bloodlust drive is one of the two transformations that we were given. It gives the user a strong boost in power, Endurance, Speed, And reflexes. But it also has a side effect. It changes the users personality, As well as their appearance" Reikokuna said.

Ross then tightened his fists, Creating black lightning.

"Well, I'm gonna use my bloodlust drive to kill you!" he said as he showed his wicked smile "I'll rip your arms off, And break your bones!" he said.

Reikokuna pondered a bit.

"I see, So that's what your dark desire is" he said.

Ross stopped smiling as he looked at him.

"My what?" he said.

Reikokuna turned off his fire powers.

"Your dark side, That's what we call the bloodlust drives negative personality side effect. That's your dark desire, it taps into what your dark side wants. What you truly want, And from what I see. You want blood. But not just a little bit of it, No. You wanna be drenched in it's foul stench" he said with a smile.

Ross shook his head at him.

"No...you're wrong. That's not what I truly want! I only use this form to help my friends and loved ones!" he said.

Reikokuna then started laughing.

"Hahaha! Is that so? But tell me, every time you killed one of those zombies while in your bloodlust form. Did you not get a huge amount of satisfaction when you killed them? Did you not want to just lose yourself and go on a rampage?" he asked him "And what about those that would do your friends and loved ones harm? Do you like it when your enemy screams in fear of you? Do you like it when you can just rip them apart?".

Ross smiled a tiny bit at the last part of his brothers words. But he quickly shook his head, However Reikokuna had seen his small tiny smile.

"ha! Right there! I saw you smile a bit at my last sentence. You do enjoy it! You love murdering your enemies without a second thought, You...enjoy all the killing!" he said.

Ross shouted at him.

"SHUT UP!".

Reikokuna smiled darkly as he activated his fire powers.

"Well then, Let me show you what I truly want" he said. That's when Reikokuna's long spiky white hair turned red, As his hair then became shorter and wild. His brown hazel eyes then became sky blue. He then smiled darkly at Ross.

"When I was born, I was regarded as the perfect experiment" Reikokuna said "I was proud to be known as that, To be seen as my mother's greatest experiment that she had ever successfully created. It felt truly wonderful, But all of that changed when you became born! My mother then told me that I would be having a younger brother, And she would create a new serum that would give you the same power as me! She then told me that you would be the next best thing. She said that she would make you stronger than me! Better than me! Someone that would surpass me!".

He then tightened his fist.

"You'll never be my spiritual successor!".

Reikokuna then created a huge fireball in both of his hands.

"Time to ends this once and for all!" Reikokuna said.

Ross then gritted his teeth as he created two lightning volts in his hands.

"Let's go!".

But before the two could fight again, A huge flash of light shined high in the sky.

"What the hell!?" Ross and Reikokuna said in unison. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 break-in

Reikokuna then created a huge fireball in both of his hands.

"Time to ends this once and for all!" Reikokuna said.

Ross then gritted his teeth as he created two lightning volts in his hands.

"Let's go!".

But before the two could fight again, A huge flash of light shined high in the sky.

"What the hell!?" Ross and Reikokuna said in unison.

Suddenly, Everything stopped working.

Shizuka started to freak as she tried to talk to her friend.

"Hello? Hello? Rika?" she cried.

Some of the men that were moving the barricade had trouble.

"Hey! Why did you stop!?" one man said.

The other man was trying to start up the fork lift, But it was no use.

"The engine!" he said.

Shido and his followers were inside the bus as they were making there way out.

"I can't believe that brat used me! And not only that, But he's Hikatori's older brother!" he said as he was trying to hit the breaks on the bus.

"Damn! What's going on here!?".

"Teacher! Look out!" Tsunoda said.

However, the bus ran into the fork lift and crashed.

Shido regained his senses.

"Wh-what in the world!" he said, That's when he panicked as he saw 'Them' start walking through the barricade.

Meanwhile everyone was having problems with their electronics.

"Why won't the engine start!?" one man said.

A civilian fell to his knees.

"Darling! What's wrong!?" the woman said to her husband.

One man walked over to a guard.

"At the same time as the power failure, All of the computers died!" he said.

Shizuka handed Kaz back his cell phone.

"Kaz...your phone...it broke" she said.

Kaz just looked at his cell.

"Huh? It was fully charged this morning" he said.

"I don't know if it's my fault, Sorry" she said.

Saya pondered.

"I wonder how that happened" she said to herself.

Everyone then started to panic.

"What's going on!?".

"Hell if I know! Not even the starter motor's going".

"Somebody help! I think my husband's pacemaker is broken!".

Saya just kept pondering.

"How could that happen now?" she said as she then walked away.

Kohta looked at her.

"What's wrong Saya?" he asked her.

"None of your business! You stay there!" she said as she walked to Rei.

"Miyamoto, Try aiming your gun's dot sight" she said to her.

Rei just looked at her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Just do it! Can you see the dot?".

Rei aimed her gun.

"Let's see...no, I can't" she said.

Saya then turned to her father.

"Papa! We need to change our plans!" she said.

Ross just watched as everyone was in a panic.

"What's going on?" he said.

He then glared at his older brother.

"What is this!?" he said "Is this part of that bitches plan!?".

Reikokuna just shrugged.

"Not sure" he said as he started snickering "Although, This is fun to watch, If only I had some popcorn. Hehehe" he said.

That's when Ross tackled him to the ground.

"You jackass! You think this is funny!?" he said as he punched him in the face.

Punch!

"These people are losing their minds!".

Punch!

"And you're just laughing like it's some sick show!".

Punch!

"This is all that bitches fault!".

Punch!

He was about to hit him again until Reikokuna kicked him off of his body.

"Look, I'm serious! I don't really know what's going on here!" he said.

Ross then activated his lightning.

"You're lying, I know this was part of her plan!" he said. Reikokuna then activated his fire all over his body.

"You stupid little shit!" he said.

Before the two could fight again, One person was yelling.

"They're coming! Don't come this way! Don't come this way!" he said.

Just then, 'They' had grabbed him.

"Close the gate quickly! Defense unit, Assemble! Do not let any of the dead in!" Souichiro said.

That's when one of guards yelled at him.

"Don! Are we just going to abandon the people who are still out there!?" he said.

Souichiro then unsheathed his sword.

"If we do not close it now we will lose everything!" he said "Do it!".

The guard nodded as he pulled out the remote control and as he clicked the button. Nothing happened.

"The remote control is broken at a time like this!" he said "Someone! Shut the gate!".

"Right!" the other guards said as they ran over to close the gate shut.

"Shit! There in the way!" one guard said.

As they were trying to close the gate, Two of the undead had made there way in.

"two of them got in!" the other guard said.

Ross glanced as the two monster as he quickly activated his lightning, And started forming a ball.

He then looked over at Kohta.

"Kohta! You get the one on the right! I'll get this one!" he said.

Kohta nodded as he readied his gun at 'Them'.

"I have one...in my pocket!" he said as he took the shot and got the zombie in the head.

Kohta smiled.

"I'm the baddest motherfucker here!" he said with glee. He then looked over at Ross, Who had taken down the other undead.

"Hehe, You sure are Kohta!" Ross said.

One of the guards came over to Souichiro and Yuriko with some weapons.

"Don, Milady, I have some weapons for you" he said.

Yuriko then threw off her veil as she ripped a piece of her dress, Showing a gun holster on her leg.

Kohta, Takashi, And Kaz just blushed. Saya was a bit taken back.

"Mama..." Saya said.

Yuriko glanced at her husband.

"I'm all ready" she said "Are you Souichiro?".

Souichiro nodded.

"Yes, I am! But I have no use for a gun!" he said.

Yuriko smiled at her husband.

"Yes dear" she said as she turned to Saya.

"You use it, Saya".

She then gave Saya the handgun as she glanced at it. Kohta was drooling.

"A-a Luger po8 with a stock and drum magazine" he said.

Saya then looked at her mother.

"I don't know how to use this thing! And why do you have a gun?" she said.

Yuriko smiled.

"Back when I was working on wall street, I took a self defense course for executives. I might even be a better shot than your father" she said.

She then turned to Kohta.

"Could you teach her how to shoot it' Hirano?" she asked him.

"Kohta waved his hand as he smiled.

"Y-y-yes! Yes, Yes" he said "Then Ross can teach her how to use the railgun".

Yuriko giggled.

"Oh my, You have a railgun too. You kids are full of surprises" she said.

Takashi then looked at the undead that were at the gate.

"So why are cell phones and cars breaking down right now?" he said "It was after that weird light".

"It's an E.M.P blast!" Saya said "It was a H.A.N.E. A high altitude nuclear explosion. If a nuclear missile detonates high enough, Gamma rays overload the air molecules with electrons, Causing what is known as Compton scattering. The high-speed electrons are caught in the earth's magnetic field, And are discharged over a large radius, Causing an electromagnetic pulse. That's fatal to electric equipment! The electromagnetic pulse goes through the antenna and burns out the integrated circuits!".

"So, In other words, Now we-" Saeko said until Saya spoke again.

"Right! We can't use any electronic equipment!".

Rei panicked.

"What!? So cell phones and stuff don't work anymore!?" she said.

Saya nodded.

"Everything from cell phones to computers is totally useless now! Automobiles that use electronics won't move, either. And the power plants are most likely dead as well" she said.

"Could Hikatori be able to fix the broken equipment?" Souichiro asked his daughter.

Saya just shook her head.

"I was thinking that as well, And the answer is no. It would just cause an electricity overload. Unless we replaced the fried parts, Then we might be able to get the cars working again. There's still the possibility that some cars didn't get affected too badly by the electromagnetic waves, So Ross's powers could fix those. Of course, Classic cars still work" she said.

Souichiro then turned to one of his men.

"Look into that as soon as possible" he said.

The guard nodded.

"Yes sir!".

Souichiro then turned to his daughter.

"Saya!" he said.

Saya gulped.

"Wh-what is it?" she said.

"You have managed to keep your head even in this chaos. I commend you!" he said, That's when they heard loud noises from the gate.

There was a huge mass of 'Them' at the gate, The gate couldn't hold out any longer as it came crashing down, Causing 'Them' to get inside.

"Crap! The gate" Ross said.

Yuriko turned to her husband.

"Honey" she said as Saya looked at her father.

"Papa, We should get inside the house" she said.

"Our goal is to defend ourselves! They broke down the the metal gate. Even if we went inside the house. They would break in and we would have been eaten!" Souichiro said.

He then aimed his sword at 'Them'.

"Our targets are those that have broken through! Men who can fight. Prepare yourselves! Women and children who want to want to survive, Get in back!" he said.

Ross then ran over to his side.

"Master Souichiro! I'm at your side!" he said as he turned his lightning to red.

Souichiro then looked at him.

"No Hikatori! We'll handle it from here. It is time that you went on your way!" he said.

Ross just looked at him.

"But!".

He then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I am entrusting my daughter to you and Your friend Hirano" he said "As there commander, I want you to protect your friends with your life. No matter the cost".

"Master...".

Souichiro then smiled at him.

"Perhaps once this comes to an end. I'll train you under my wing" he said "Now go! Find your friends family members!".

Ross nodded at him.

"Right master!"

Yuriko then hugged him from behind.

"You're a wonderful child, With a wonderful gift. Never forget that, We think of you as our own son" she said.

Ross smiled.

"Right".

Yuriko then looked at the others.

"Now get out of here!". She said.

Alice then walked over to Yuriko.

"Auntie..." she said.

Yuriko then leaned down and hugged her.

"You're a good girl. Auntie's daughter is a good girl too" she said "Listen to your brothers and sisters".

Saya then spoke up.

"Mama! Papa!" she said.

Yuriko and Alice looked at her.

"I love you!" she said as they all ran to the buggy.

Yuriko and Souichiro smiled.

"Throw the dynamite!" Souichiro said.

The guards threw three sticks to TNT at 'Them'.

The group had made there way to the buggy. Matsudo had just closed the hood.

"I've looked through it a few times, And it all seems to be good" he said "The electric parts and battery cables are all isolated. It's good to go!".

Kaz looked at Matsudo.

"But, What are you going to do?" he asked.

Matsudo smiled.

"The woman I'm in love with is here with everyone else" he said.

The group all got inside the buggy as Shizuka started it up.

"Ok! All set!" she said.

Matsudo nodded as he turned to Saya.

"Milady Saya. Go with good health!" he said.

Saya smirked.

"I'm always in good health!" she said.

Matsudo then looked at Ross.

"And Ross!".

Ross looked at him.

"Yeah!?".

"If you guys ever find your mom, Give that bitch a punch for me!" he said.

Ross smiled at Matsudo's request.

"Oh don't worry! I'll make sure to do just that!" he said.

Meanwhile, Souichiro and Yuriko, And some of the people were trying their best to defeat the undead.

"At this rate we're just going to be pushed back further and further" Yuriko said.

Souichiro then glanced at her.

"Yuriko".

Yuriko glanced back at him.

"Souichiro".

Souichiro smiled.

"You...are a good woman!" he said "Come!".

They then charged at the horde, Just then. The flock of half the zombies were instantly burned down to nothing more than ash.

The two then looked over to see Reikokuna glaring at the undead as he had his sword in his right hand.

"You bastereds ruined my reunion with my worthless brother!" he said with hate in his voice as he activated his bloodlust drive.

"I'll wipe you out!".

He then started throwing fireballs at 'Them'. However, One of the undead had got behind him.

"heh! You think you have me?!" he said.

But before he could kill it, Souichiro slashed the monster down.

Reikokuna glared at Souichiro.

"I didn't ask for your damn help!" he said.

Souichiro walked past him.

"And you'll never get it ever again!" he said "You and your mother are a traitor to humanity!".

Reikokuna smiled.

"You know, If you're deeming me a traitor. Then you're deeming my brother as well" he said.

Yuriko then added in.

"Your younger brother is more of a human than you'll ever be!" she said "As well as your spiritual successor".

Reikokuna twitched at what she just said.

"You bitch!".

That's when they heard the buggy drive off.

"What the!?" Reikokuna said as he saw Ross and his friends escape. "No! You won't get away! We're not done yet!" he roared.

That's when the undead crowded around him.

"Get out of my sight!".

He then had fire all over his body as he then charged up the heat around him and caused a large explosion. Killing the undead around him.

"Burnout!" Reikokuna said.

he then ran at the wall as he then jumped on top of it.

"You were lucky" he said as he smelled the air.

"But we'll meet again real soon, After all. I can now track your body heat". 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23 split up

A/n: this one is for all the Ross x Saeko fans out there.

Enjoy!

The group were driving down the street away from Saya's house.

"Okay! 'They' are all being attracted that way!" Kaz said "How do we get out of here!?".

That's when Rei saw an opening for them.

"There, That's the only way out" Rei said.

"It's too narrow for us to get through!" Saya said.

"Ahh, This is seriously rough on me here" Shizuka said.

That's when Ross took the wheel.

"Hikatori" Shizuka said.

Ross grinned.

"This is gonna be fun!" he said as he then glanced at Saeko "Saeko! Up in front!".

Saeko then moved up to the front of the buggy.

"You called" she said.

"you'll take out any of 'Them' that get in the way" he said.

Saeko nodded.

"With pleasure".

Rei then started thinking about Saya's parents.

"What'll happen to-" Rei was then cut off by Saya.

"Don't say anymore! Please!" she said.

"Takagi!" Kohta said.

Saya sighed.

"What do you want?" she said.

Kohta gulped a bit as he spoke.

"Don't let your guard down!" he said.

Rei then shouted at him.

"Hirano, You!-".

Saya stopped her.

"No, It's fine! Really, It's fine. Hirano's right!" she said.

Shizuka then leaned over to Ross.

"What do we do now commander?" she said.

Ross turned to her.

"Simple, We're gonna find our friends parents. We need to check to their houses, And Higashi police station. After that, We'll look for your friend, Shizuka!" he said.

Shizuka smiled but then thought of something.

"But what about finding your father, So he can help us find your mother and the cure?" she said.

Ross just then realized that.

"That's right..., My mother is the cause of all this..." he said "Heh, Funny. When I was little. I always wondered what kind of person my mother was, Who knew that she was a total crazy bitch!".

He then took a deep breath.

"Ok! After were done with our first objectives! Will look for my father!" he said.

Everyone nodded at that idea, That's when Saeko saw something up head.

"There's the highway!" she said.

Ross then increased the speed of the buggy as started to go faster, However. He quickly stopped as everyone saw the endless rows of 'Them'.

"They're everywhere" Alice said.

Ross gritted his teeth as his eyes turned bright yellow.

"Dammit! Why..?" he said.

Kohta turned to Saya.

"Care to explain it for us, Takagi?" he said with a smile.

Saya crossed her arms as she smirked.

"Your knowledge really must be limited to nothing but shooting, Fatty!" she said "They react to sound! And the E.M.P blast blotted out any sounds coming from within the city! Plus, My parents were using dynamite. The buggy's engine is making noise and echoing all around, Too! We probably have the only working engine on the whole highway!".

Saeko looked at her.

"I think you're right. But our problem now is how we're going to get through here" she said.

Rei then spoke up.

"The buggy can go in the water, Right? How about we go into the river! I don't think 'They' will go in to the water!" she said.

Ross sighed as he leaned back.

"It won't work with this many people Rei" Kaz said.

Rei then looked at him.

"What do you suggest we should do?" she asked him.

Kaz then pondered a bit.

"There's too many of 'Them' to drive past" he said.

Rei sighed.

"So now what...".

Ross then placed his hands on the wheel.

"Everyone get out! I'll act as bait!" he said.

The others just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What! Ross no! You can't do that, Are you insane!?" Yuuki said.

Ross smiled a bit.

"I don't know Yuuki, Maybe I am" he said "But It's the only choice that we have right now!". He then turned to everyone.

"So get moving!".

Everyone looked at him for a bit, Saya then leaned to his face.

"This had better work Hikatori!" she said "And you better come back in one piece!".

Ross nodded at Saya's words.

"Got it!" he said as he then kissed her on the lips, Saya was blushing red as he leaned back smiling at her.

"And that kiss is a promise". He said.

Saya placed her fingers to her lips until she snapped back to reality.

"I'll hold you to that, Now go!" she said as everyone got out of the buggy. Ross then revved up the buggy.

"Ok, Time to-".

"Ross!".

Ross turned around to see Saeko run back to him as she got onto the buggy.

"Saeko, What are you doing?" he asked her.

Saeko smiled at him.

"What do you think? I'm going to help you! She said.

Ross smirked as he then looked at 'Them'.

"Heh, Fine. Just hold on tight!".

They then started to drive off down the highway.

The others looked at Ross as he drove off.

"You think he'll be ok?" Kohta said.

Takashi looked at him with a grin.

"Of course he will, Like he told me. A Hikatori is too stubborn to die" he said.

Rei looked back to see that Saeko wasn't with them.

"Wait a minute!" she said "Where's Saeko!?".

The others turned to seethed she was gone.

"She ditched us and went back to Ross!" Saya said.

Yuuki looked at her.

"Why would she do that?" she said.

"What do you think? So she could help him!" Saya said.

Shizuka pondered something.

"So where should we go?" she said "I don't know this area very well".

Rei then spoke up.

"Don't worry! I know this area. Just follow me!" she said. Everyone then followed Rei as they ran off.

-meanwhile-

Ross and Saeko were surrounded by a mass amount of undead.

"Damn, Looks like I went to far" he said.

Saeko sighed as she looked at him.

"You always go to far with things at times" she said.

Ross looked away.

"Tell me about it" he said.

Saeko smiled.

"Should we go now? I'm ready anytime" she said.

Ross then looked at the slopes as he then drove the buggy down it.

"Here we go!" he said.

he then drove down the slope as 'They' came after them, Only for 'Them' to fall and tumble down the slope.

"They can use stairs, But they can't use slopes. Weird" Ross said.

"So it seems" Saeko said.

The two then made there way downhill as they stopped. However, 'They' had got right back up.

"Damn! 'They're' not dead" Ross said.

"It'd be too easy if they weren't" Saeko said.

Ross then started to drive the buggy into the water.

"Time for a swim!" he said.

As soon as the buggy hit the water, It made a large slash.

"Whoa!" Ross said as he turned to Saeko.

"Saeko, Are you alright?" he asked.

That's when Ross saw that Saeko was entirely wet from head to toe from the water.

"Uhh, Uhm, Ehh. Yeah, I'm alright" she said.

Ross nodded as he sighed.

"Hahh...".

That's when he felt Saeko lean to his ear.

"It is not laudable for boys to sigh" she said in a whisper.

Ross glanced at her.

"Fine" he said as they drove onto the sandbar.

The two then got off the buggy as Ross looked at the water.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan" Saeko said "So we can take some time to rest a little bit.

Ross nodded as had his arms crossed, As his armored trench coat blew in the wind.

"Yeah, Let's take turns as lookout. You rest for now, Saeko" he said.

Just then.

"Achoo!".

Ross looked back at Saeko who was shivering.

"E-excuse me...I'm feeling pretty cold. I didn't have time to get any of my things so I don't have anything to change into" she said.

Ross then walked over to her, He then took off his military hat and placed it on the buggy. He then took off his armored trench coat and gave it to her, That's when he started to take off his sleeveless shirt.

Saeko instantly blushed.

"R-Ross! What are you doing?" she said.

Ross just looked at her.

"Your cold Saeko" he said "So I want you to wear my shirt and coat to get warm".

Saeko just looked at him as she glanced at his bare chest. She smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said as she took his sleeveless shirt and trench coat.

Ross smiled at her.

"Your very welcome" he said.

He then grabbed his sword as he turned around to give Saeko some privacy. As Saeko was changing, She thought of something.

"Hey Ross".

"Yeah?".

"I was wondering".

"About what?".

Saeko glanced at the ground.

"I...was wondering about what your brother Reikokuna said".

This got his full attention.

"About?".

She then messed with her hair a bit.

"I was just wondering about your,...dark desire" she said "About how he said that you enjoy all the killing".

Ross closed his eyes.

"He's lying!" Ross said with venom in his voice "I don't enjoy it. I'm just protecting everyone, That's all".

Saeko bit her bottom lip.

"But...even if your protecting us from 'Them', Or anyone else that would try to hurt us. Do you not take joy in hurting the ones that would do us harm?" she said.

Ross swallowed hard.

"No, I..don't take joy from it".

Saeko knew he was lying.

"Ross, It's alright if you like to kill those that would try to hurt us. You don't have to deny it" she said.

Ross then started to grit his teeth.

"I don't like it Saeko! That's not what I really want!" he said.

Saeko then stood up from the buggy.

"Ross, You can't hide it from me" she said "The times that we have faced 'Them', I've seen how you act. Whenever you activate your bloodlust drive, You show that wide, Dark, Wicked smile of yours. Tell me, How many times have you not always used that form?".

Ross was about to say something until he stopped himself. It was true, Not once did he ever not stop using his bloodlust drive. And every time he used his bloodlust drive, It only made him want to kill more wither it be living or dead.

"I...I..." he stuttered.

That's when Saeko walked over to him and turned him around to face her.

"Ross no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. No matter how many faults you may have, No matter how many dark desires that you may hold within you. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. I Care about you, So much. And I always will" she said.

Ross didn't know what to say. He may have kept telling himself that he was only using his other form to protect the ones he cared about. But he really did feel that deep down, He truly did like to kill those that would hurt others.

"Saeko...I-" he then felt Saeko lay her head on his bare chest.

"It's ok" she said "I know that your only using your dark desire to kill those that would hurt us" she said.

That's when Ross Remembered what had told Kohta and Takashi.

~"My laughing is a warning to everyone else that would dare harm my friends and loved ones". "I may not be normal like the rest of you. What with my lightning powers, But I'll be damned if I let anyone try to hurt you guys. Whether it be undead or human, I won't let them hurt the ones that I hold dear".

"I'll kill them all, I'll rip them to shreds, I'm gonna slice them to pieces, I'll kill them a thousand times over and over again. I'll execute them without mercy!"~

That's when Ross started to smile darkly.

"I'm gonna murder them all" he said "And I'll let my dark desire be a weapon against those that would hurt the people that I care about".

Saeko then glanced up at him.

"So do you admit it?" she asked.

"Ross glanced at her and smiled.

"Yes" he said as he brought up Saeko's face close to hers.

"And I'll use it to protect you, And everyone else".

He then kissed Saeko on the cheek.

"Come on, Let's get out of here" he said as he walked over to the buggy, Saeko placed her hand on her cheek.

'Ross...' she thought 'If only I could be like you, And embrace my own dark desire'. She then walked over to the buggy and hopped on as he started to drive off the sandbank, And back onto dry land.

-back on shore-

Ross was driving the buggy down the road, That's when they saw 'Them' all over the place.

"It's just as bad it was before we hid out on the sandbar!" Saeko said.

"We won't know for sure until we turn the next corner!" Ross said.

He then did a sharpe right turn and drove down the road, That's when they drove up to a park.

"A park?" Saeko said.

"It's not just a place for hobo's, You know!" Ross said as they drove into the park.

-park-

The two of them were driving inside the park until they spotted a fountain.

"Alright, That's perfect!" Ross said with a smile.

Saeko looked at him.

"What's perfect?" she asked.

That's when Ross drove into the fountain, Causing the two to get wet.

Saeko glared at him.

"Do you enjoy making girls wet!?" she said.

Ross just looked at her with a huge smile.

"Only if that girl is you" he said.

Saeko blushed a bit as his response.

That's when Ross pulled out some tape in the back of the buggy and tied it on the gas handle. The two then stood up from the buggy as 'They' gathered around them.

"I see...this sound will attract them" Saeko said.

Ross nodded as he grabbed his katana.

"The east exit's not too far from here" he said "So let's take down as many as we can!".

Saeko smiled.

"Of course" she said as she unsheathed her katana "I'll consent to that!".

Ross smiled as he then went after 'Them'.

"Time to enjoy this!" he said.

The two then jumped out of the buggy as they slashed 'Them' down. Saeko was cutting 'Them' down with little trouble.

"Quite a putrid smell...you should at least wash your hair" Saeko said with a grin. She then cut the undead's head off with a clean swipe.

"Now then...hesitation is useless!" she said as she charged after 'Them', Ross was busy taking down 'Them' one by one.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" he said with a smile as he slashed two of 'Them' down. He then surged some of his lightning, And coated his katana with it.

"Lightning amplify!" he said as he then launched a shockwave at 'Them', Killing about 15 of them.

Saeko looked at Ross and smiled at him.

"Ross, You're incredible!" she said.

She then turned around as she was about to cut down more of 'Them', But quickly stopped in her tracks. In front of her, Were three undead children.

Saeko didn't move at all as she just looked at 'Them'.

That's when 'They' started to come after her, Saeko was still frozen. Suddenly, Ross came to her side as he slashed 'Them'.

That's when she saw Ross, She saw his wicked smile, His black flowing long raven hair, And then she looked to see his bright yellow eyes.

He had activated his bloodlust drive.

He then grabbed her arm.

"Come on!" he said as they ran from 'Them'. The two kept running as they then saw more of 'Them' come from the other side.

"Damn! We're trapped" Ross said.

That's when Saeko pulled his arm.

"We can hide out there for the time being" she said as the two then ran into a temple.

As soon as they got there, Ross kicked the doors open as he got Saeko inside. He then ran back and locked them tight.

"Seako, What happened back there?" he asked.

Seako didn't respond.

Ross looked worried, He really hope nothing had happened to her. He then walked over to a small cabinet and found candles and some matches.

"Oh!" he said as he pulled out the candle stick holder and candle, He then used a small bit of his lightning and sparked the candle wick.

"Lightning spark" he whispered.

He then turned to Saeko as he placed the candle holder in front of them.

"There must have been a reason why you changed so suddenly earlier" Ross said.

Saeko didn't look at him as she gathered her words.

"I'm not sure you'd understand, But...will you listen to me?" she said.

Ross then moved over to her side as he took his armored jacket from her and wrapped it around them.

"Sure thing, I'd be more than happy to listen to you" he said.

Saeko turned to Ross and smiled.

"I'm glad. Really, I am" she said.

She then moved her fingers through his black long hair.

"This look suits you better" Saeko said as she then glanced into his bright yellow eyes "As well as the eyes".

Ross blushed.

"Thanks..." he said.

That's when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist.

"I envy you Ross, To be able to accept what your dark desire is so fast" she said.

Ross then looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Four years ago...I was walking along the street at night, And was attacked by a man. I had my wooden sword, So of course I didn't lose. I broke his shoulder blade and femur. Given the circumstances, The police sent me home" she said.

Ross smirked.

"Heh, He deserved it. He had no right to mess with you" he said.

That's when he felt Saeko's breath reach his neck.

"I...I liked it" she said.

That's when she leaned up even closer to his face, Her eyes looking like there about to kill.

"It made me feel good to make him suffer! After realizing I had the overwhelming upper hand with my wooden sword, His frightened movements seemed inviting...I attacked without any hesitation!".

She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I liked it. It was exhilarating" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"That's the real me. That's what Busujima Saeko is really like. That is my dark desire Ross! Though I have to wonder if you can look past that. I get crazy when I have the upper hand and I pretend to have the heart and soul of a young girl. I'd say...it's getting worse" she said.

Ross didn't know what to say, He had now found out about Saeko's true self.

"Saeko..." Ross said.

Saeko kept looking into his eyes.

"That's why...I could never tell you that day. That I truly loved you! When We were at Shizuka's friends house. I wanted to tell you how I really felt, But...I was afraid that you wouldn't like me for who I truly was" she said.

Ross then smiled at her, Catching her by complete surprise.

"Ross..." Saeko said.

He then kissed her on the lips. Saeko was in complete shock, Destpite what he had just told her. Here was the man that she liked, Kissing her.

Ross then moved his head back.

"I still like you Saeko" he said "No matter what".

Saeko just kept staring at him in shock.

"Ross..." She said.

He then placed her head on his chest as she heard his soothing heartbeat.

"And I'll never stop liking you" he said.

-next morning-

The sun had shined bright over the temple, Ross had opened the door as he and Saeko walked out.

"Hmmm, Ok. If we go out to the street on the other side, It'll take about 20 minutes to get to where everyone else is" he said.

That's when heard a noise, Ross turned to see 'Them' appear from the bushes.

"well damn, Fuck you nature" Ross said as he gripped his katana "You ready to take these bastereds down with me Saeko?".

He then looked at Saeko who didn't say anything.

"Saeko?" Ross said.

Saeko just looked at him as she then turned away from him. Ross knew what she was doing.

She was giving up because she didn't accept her own dark desire.

Ross then ran at her and got behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"H-Hikatori..." Saeko said.

Ross then activated his bloodlust form.

"Accept it! Accept what you truly are Saeko!" he said "It's just like you told me! Use your dark desire as a weapon to protect the ones that you love! Remember what you said to me, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. No matter how many faults you may have, No matter how many dark desires that you may hold within you. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. I care about you, So much. And I always will" he said.

Saeko then closed her eyes for a bit, she remembered what she had told Ross. And he was right, No matter how many faults she had, Or number of dark desires that were within her. She would always have Ross by her side no matter what.

She then opened her eyes as she looked into Ross's bright yellow eyes a she then formed a wicked smile just like his.

"I'll consent to that, My Hikatori!" she said as he release her, the two then ran at 'Them' as they took them down one by one.

Ross was smiling as he was killing them.

"I love this!" he said.

Saeko was smiling as well.

"This is it! This is great!" she said.

That's when the two of them then slashed down one of 'Them' together.

"I'm getting wet!" Saeko said.

Ross grinned at her.

"heh, Oh really now?" he said.

Saeko looked at him with a smile.

"Ross".

"Yes Saeko?".

"Take responsibility, Do it for me ok?".

Ross nodded.

"Sure, But I call dibs on the name".

Saeko kissed his cheek.

"Very well" she said.

Ross then grabbed Saeko by the waist as he then passionately kissed her, Saeko then wrapped her arms and legs around his body and waist as she embraced the man that she loved. The two kept up their romantic embrace until they had to catch their breath.

"I'll always love you Hikatori, And your desires" Saeko said.

Ross smiled at her.

"And I with you, Now and forever" he said.

Saeko blushed.

"Hehe, You sound like as if we just married each other" she said.

Ross then licked her cheek as he placed her back down and held her hand.

"Hehe, So it would seem" he said "Come on, This way!" he said.

-meanwhile-

The others were looking for Ross and Saeko.

"Any luck Kohta?" Kaz asked.

Kohta kept looking through the binoculars.

"No, I don't-".

He then spotted them running.

"There they are!" he said.

"They're both ok!" Rei said.

Ross and Saeko saw their friends as they made there way into the mall. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24 broken down safe haven

A/n: oh boy, I love the mall! oh p.s some of the mall survivors didn't have names. So I looked up some names to give them. Also, Since the story takes place in 2008. I will be putting in some video game and anime references from other years such as 2011 and now.

Time for shit to go down!

Enjoy!

The group was relived when Ross and Saeko had came to them safe and sound. They knew that the two needed some rest after the hell they went through, However since Ross had used his bloodlust form for so long. He had almost passed out by the time he had got inside the mall.

Saeko and the other girls tended to him as the others decided to look around the mall.

-grocery section-

Kohta, Saya, And Kaz were walking inside the grocery section. The three of them wanted to find something, Or at least anything that they could salvage.

Kohta looked at some of the raw meat as he picked one up, He then looked at Kaz.

"You think this is ok to eat Kaz?" Kohta asked him.

Kaz looked at the meat.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Kohta" he said as he turned to Saya "What do you think Saya? Does this look spoiled yet?".

Saya walked over to the two boys as she inspected the meat.

"Hmm, The power failure was yesterday!" she said "Check the expiration date. You two should also check to make sure it doesn't smell".

Kaz and Kohta nodded, That's when Kaz realized something.

"Wait! How are we gonna cook this thing without a working grill?" he said.

That's when they heard someone.

"Hey you, Hold it right there!".

The three then turned to see a man wearing a black skull cap, Black shirt, And cargo pants. He was also caring a machete on his left hip.

"We already decided we're going to dry or smoke all the raw meat and fish. And you're going to eat that for yourself?" he said "You know how hard things are now, So follow the rules".

Kohta and Saya just looked at him with a narrow expression. Kaz however, Gritted his teeth at him.

That's when he walked over to him.

"He pal! What's your big idea going off on my friend like that!?" he said "We're only finding something to help us get by! It's not like we're trying to take everything".

The man just looked at him with a angry look.

"Hey brat! Don't think you can go and act like a badass around here, You and your friends have to follow the rules that we have here. This ain't a resort. Got it!" he said.

Kaz was really not liking this guy, And he could feel that this man was bad news.

"Yeah I got it! Just don't talk to my friends like that" he said.

That's when the man leaned right into his face.

"You see this weapon that I got on me?" he said "If you don't watch it. You're gonna be in real big trouble".

Kaz was then about to reach for his katana on his back, But then realized that he had hidden it away with the other weapons.

'Oh you're so lucky that I don't have my sword right now' Kaz thought.

Before the conflict could escalate any further, Someone shouted.

"Wait just a minute, Shimada!".

The two then turned around to see a young woman who was about 19 years old, Had blue eyes, Short light brown hair, A sized breasts, And a police uniform.

"Uuh? Oh, It's you..." the older man said.

The other woman spoke.

"Th-those kids only got here...yesterday. They don't know the rules that Asa-I mean, This officer and the others have set!" she said as she started waving her arms franticly "Besides, Um, You need to finish gathering the food quickly. It will be a lot harder without the help of the skylights".

Shimada just gave her a glare.

"Tch..." he mumbled under his voice before tapping Kaz on the head.

"hey brat!".

Kaz turned to him.

"What?!".

That's when Shimada leaned to his ear.

"Remember what I said. You better watch it with me, Or you'll be in for some trouble" he said as he then walked away.

Kaz tightened his fists.

"Oh, You ungrateful bastered!" he said.

That's when he felt a smack on the back of his head. He turned around to see Saya who gave him a glare.

"Jeez Saya! The hell was that for?" he said as he rubbed his head.

Saya just shook her head at him.

"That was real stupid on your end Hideki" she said.

"What? He had no right to say that".

"Even so, The last thing that we need is to pick a fight with anyone. So don't try to act like Jhon Rambo here, Your not like Ross" she said.

Kaz turned his head away from her.

"Yeah yeah..." he said.

That's when the other girl walked over to them.

"Asa-this officer is really sorry about that" the girl said.

Before Saya and Kaz could speak, Kohta spoke up.

"It's ok, And thanks" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The girl then did a salute.

"Tokonosu Higashi police station's traffic department, Patrol woman Nakaoka Asami, At your service!" she said.

Kaz smiled at her.

"Names Kazuhira Hideki, Or Kaz for short" he said.

"I-I'm Kohta hirano" Kohta said as he blushed.

Saya just placed her right hand on her hip.

"I'm Saya Takagi, Girlfriend to our commander" she said.

Kaz just looked at her with a bored narrow expression.

"Was that really necessary to add in the 'Girlfriend' part?" he asked her.

Saya just flicked his nose.

"Oh hush" she said.

Kaz flinched as he rubbed his nose.

'Hard ass' he thought.

Saya then turned to Asami.

"So? With everything that happened yesterday I forgot what you told us" she said "But are you the one who organized everyone here?".

Asami waved her hand at her.

"No, It wasn't Asami...no, I mean...it wasn't this officer. It was Matsushima who guided everyone here" she said.

Saya placed her thumb on her chin.

"And were is that person now?" she asked her.

Asami smiled brightly.

"Oh! It was safe here so she went back to headquarters to get support" she said "That was yesterday afternoon".

The three then looked at each other with worried looks on their faces, Asami then spoke up.

"Ah...d-don't worry! Matsushima is different from Asa...I-I mean, This police officer standing here now. This one's still in training, But Matsushima's gotten lots of honors and is a real veteran! She'll definitely come back with plenty of support!" she said.

Just then, Another person called out to her.

"Hey, Police girl! Let's start today's meeting" he said.

Asami then quickly ran off.

"Ah, Right, Right, Right! She's coming!" she said.

The three just stood there.

"Well, She seems nice" Kaz said with a smile.

"Yeah...I'll say" Kohta said.

Just then, They then spotted Takashi, Alice, And Zeke outside the window. The three of them then walked out and met them.

"You must be finished" Kaz said.

Takashi nodded.

"The entrance was securely blocked off" Saya said "With a veteran police officer around like they had before, It makes sense that they'd have a good barricade set up".

"By the way, About the weapons we hid" Takashi asked her.

Saya glanced at him.

"The people here aren't as settled as my papa's subordinates were" she said.

Takashi crossed his arms.

"We don't want to risk the guns being stolen" he said.

Saya nodded at his comment.

"Right. Everyone would want to make use of them. We just don't have enough ammunition for that".

Kaz then added in.

"True, But I think we need to worry about a much more bigger situation" he said.

Takashi looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he said.

Kaz then tapped his foot as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"We can't afford them to find out about Ross's powers. If that happens, Then they'll want to abuse the shit out of him if they get the chance" he said.

Takashi and Saya worried about that, They truly didn't want Ross to be used as someone's personal weapon against 'Them'.

Kohta however, Was talking with Alice.

"You want to change your clothes?" he said.

Alice nodded.

"Yeah, I was sitting a long time in the car so I'm really dirty, And I haven't taken a bath" she said.

Kohta just pondered.

"Huh?" he said.

That's when Saya pulled his ear.

"Ouch! D-did I do something wrong?" Kohta said.

"Don't let some little kid distract you" Saya said.

That's when she huddled them in a circle.

"Anyway, This place isn't going to last. I mean it" Saya said.

"What? They have plenty of food and water" Kaz said.

"The foundations holding the group together have fallen apart. This healthy environment they have is going sour fast! Their fresh food and water is already starting to go bad" Saya said.

That's when Alice got into the conversation.

"But there aren't lots of people here, Right? I know from experience that if water isn't running. We won't be able to use showers and we'll get dirty and sick!" she said.

The four of them just looked at her is disbelieve.

"Why is this little girl trying to get involved!?" Saya said.

"Saya, Your voice is so loud that I could hear everything anyway" Alice said.

"Bark!" Zeke said as he wagged his tail.

That's when Saya started pulling Alice's cheeks.

"Little kids shouldn't be in grown up's business!" She said.

Alice cried.

"Ouch! Ok, I understand now!".

Saya then let go of her cheeks as she turned to the boys who just had blank looks on their faces. Saya then sighed as she raised up her finger.

"Anyway, You guy's go find some stuff we can use! Just make sure it's stuff we really need because we don't want to get that other group all riled up!". She said.

Takashi sighed.

"Is it really that big a deal, Saya?" he asked.

Saya nodded.

"That little community's already laid claim to everything here! If we take too much then we're just thieves! Now get going!" she said.

Kaz just crossed his arms.

"Man, Who died and made you queen?" he said.

Saya then looked at him.

"Well, Since Hikatori is resting. Someone has to take charge, And that someone is his little genius of course!" she said proudly.

Kaz sighed.

"So you mean to tell me that since Ross is not the leader right now. You call dibs on being second command?" he asked.

Saya crossed her arms.

"That's correct, After all I am his girlfriend. As well as the brains of our group, So I call dibs on being second in command" she said with a smirk.

Kaz then raised his arms in the air.

"Well fuck that noise, I'm out" he said as he grabbed Takashi and Kohta.

-around the mall-

The three boys were walking all over the place as they were looking for some stuff that they could use.

Kaz placed his hands behind his head.

"Jeez, What's Saya's deal" Kaz said.

Takashi then glanced at him.

"Don't sweat it Kaz" he said "She's just trying to look out for the team".

"Sounds more like she's trying to claim rights to Hikatori".

Kohta then chirped in the conversation.

"Hey, Ross is one man. If anyone can handle those girls, It's him" he said with glee.

Kaz smiled as he glanced at Kohta.

"You give that man too much credit" he said.

Kohta just smiled back.

"In all honesty, I don't really mind" he said "Ross has been a real friend to me since day one. And he and I look out for each other, I'd follow my best friend anywhere" he said.

Kaz was amazed, He knew that Kohta cared about Ross. But to say something that bold was just unbelievable.

"However..." Kohta said "I think that this whole thing is starting to take it's toll on him".

That's when they all stopped.

"What do you mean?" Takashi and Kaz asked.

Kohta gulped as he then looked at the ground.

"What I mean is, Everything that's been going on for these past few days" he said "The outbreak, Him finding out about his older brother, The fact that he was used as an experiment, The deaths, The will to survive. All of this. Plus to add in the final hard blow, He now finds out that his own mother is the reason for all of this. That alone must be killing him on the inside, I mean. How would you react if you found out that one of your family members was the cause of a huge world wide genocide?" he said.

Kaz and Takashi were silent.

"You wouldn't know what to do would you?" Kohta said.

"No...I don't know what I'd do" Kaz said.

"Same here..." Takashi said.

Kohta then crossed his arms.

"I'm extremely worried about Ross, He is feeling so much emotional pain right now. That I'm truly afraid that he might break on us" he said.

That's when Kohta tighten his fists.

"I can't lose him!" he said "I can't lose my best friend. He has always been there for me when others would leave me in the dust, He's always smiling at me assuring me that everything is gonna be ok. He makes sure to always hang out with me when he's not busy, He sees me as a dear friend! And just the thought of him being gone...".

That's when he felt Kaz and Takashi's hands on his shoulders.

"Huh?".

Kaz and Takashi smiled at him.

"Don't you worry. Nothing is gonna happen to him" Takashi said "Besides, I don't wanna lose him either".

Kaz nodded.

"Yeah, I may not have known him when I was at fujima highschool. But I can assure you that nothing will happen to him" he said.

Kohta just looked at them as he then smiled.

"T-thanks you guys" he said.

Takashi and Kaz nodded.

"Anytime" they said in unison.

That's when Kohta started to think about something else.

"A-Anyway, Should we try talking to that police?" he asked "She seems unreliable, But it looks like she knows all the stores here".

That's when Kaz thought of something else.

"I'm glad we hid the weapons" he said.

Takashi and Kohta looked at him.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"I just thought don't think it'd be a good idea to carry weapons like those around with a police officer" Kaz said.

Kohta then pondered something.

"There's only so much we can do without them" he said.

Takashi added in.

"You do know your weapons. What are you talking about?" he said.

Kohta grinned as he closed his left eye.

"It's nothing really. Just wondering whether we should put them to use" he said.

Takashi shook his head at him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" he said.

"but you get what I'm saying, Don't you Komuro?" Kohta said.

Takashi sighed as he gave him a sheepish smile.

"I guess".

-elsewhere-

Ross, Yuuki, Rei, And Saeko were walking down the mall's upper floors. Even though Ross was very weak, He was still able to walk a bit.

Yuuki was holding his right arm, As Rei was holding his left tightly. Saeko was walking behind them as she was making sure that Ross wouldn't pass out, However her eyes did wander a bit at her lovers body from time to time.

"I have no idea, Where I'm going" Ross said.

Yuuki and Saeko giggled.

"Well, Hopefully will be able to find a better way to travel around this place without having to drag our feet all the time" Yuuki said.

"I agree, Since this place is so big. We'll need a faster way to travel" Saeko said.

Ross sighed, He really didn't want to kept walking from point A to point B at the state he was in. That's when he saw something ahead.

"Hm? What's that?" he said.

Rei then released her grip on him as she ran over.

"Hey! I think we just found a new and faster way around the mall!" she said.

The others quickly walked over to her as they saw a bike shop.

Ross was stunned.

"Wow, I didn't even know a bike shop could be this big in a shopping mall" he said.

Yuuki nodded.

"I know, Plus the store has a bunch already assembled" she said.

Saeko smiled.

"Looks like we don't have to walk anymore" she said.

Ross nodded.

"Yup, Seems like it" he said.

Yuuki and Saeko then walked into the bike shop to grab a bike, Ross stood outside the store as he leaned on the railing. Rei walked over to him.

"Well, I guess this was good timing huh Rei?" Ross said.

However, Rei didn't look at him. Ross titled his head a bit.

"Rei? You alright?" he asked her.

"Guess what I figured out" Rei said.

Ross then glanced at her.

"What? What did you figure out?" he said.

That's when Rei looked at him.

"I know, I know what's going on!" she said.

Ross already knew where this was going.

"Rei come on, Don't start" he said.

Rei just looked at him.

"How can I not! I know what's going on Ross! I know about what you and Saeko have been doing!".

"No you don't".

"Yes I do! I know why she ditched us yesterday. It was so that she could be closer to you!".

Ross sighed.

"Rei, Are you seriously being jealous at a time like this?" he said "Look, Nothing happened between us. You know that I wouldn't lie to you".

Rei then held his shirt.

"I can't help it Ross! I just can't! You're important to me. You know how much I love you!" she said as she then looked away.

Ross then gently brushed some of her hair out of her face, Rei then nuzzled his chest.

"Mine...".

Ross glanced at her.

"Rei no".

"You're mine".

"Rei...".

"You'll always be mine!".

"Rei stop!".

"I want you to only be mine!".

That's when Ross looked her in the eye.

"Rei you know that I can't just be yours and yours alone, And you know that I'm trying my best to make time for all of you. I'm just one man after all" he said.

Rei just tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Plus, I thought that you wouldn't fight over me?" he said.

"That became more of a challenge with time" Yuuki said.

Ross looked to see Saeko and Yuuki standing next to them.

Ross sighed.

"Jeez, I should have known" he said "But you know I'm trying my best".

Yuuki then walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"We know that you are, But you forget that once a girl sets her sights on a person that they love. They will do anything to make that person theirs and theirs alone" she said.

Saeko nodded.

"Yuuki is right, We know how hard your trying. And we understand that you are giving it your all" Saeko said.

She then glanced at Rei.

"But it looks like Miyamoto is breaking the deal that we all made" she said.

Rei then looked at her.

"Shut it!" she said.

"All right, Enough!".

Rei then looked back at Ross.

"Ross...".

Ross then pulled her chin up to his as he kissed her deeply. Rei instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, They then broke away as Ross then walked over to Yuuki as he kissed her deeply as well. Yuuki blushed madly as she felt Ross's lips on hers as they broke away.

He then walked over to Saeko as he kissed her as well, Saeko placed her arms around his waist as the two of them kissed before catching their breath.

Ross sighed.

"No matter what happens, I will always love each and every one of you equally" he said "And I will try my hardest to make you all happy".

The girls looked at each other until they all turned to Ross.

"Alright" Rei said "We understand".

Ross smiled.

"Thanks" he said as he turned around and walked into the bike shop, But quickly turned around to face the girls.

"You're all still gonna fight over me huh?" he asked them.

"YES!" they all said as they then pounced on him.

- the meeting room-

Inside the meeting room, There was a small handful of people.

The first was a man that had glasses, A buzz cut hair style, Baggy pants, Headphones, A skull necklace, And an shirt that had a picture of cole macgrath on it. The man was known as Hiro Tamaru.

The second was an elderly couple that were known as Daichi and Emi Ayumu.

The next person was a red head that had on a black shirt and blue skirt. She was known as Akane.

The next was a semi balled headed man wearing glasses, And a business outfit. He was known as Kaito.

The next was another old man who was lighting a cigarette. He was known as Jurou.

Then their was a boy who was curled up in a ball next to the wall. He was known as Kenta.

And the last person was standing next to Asami. He had looked like he was in his forties, Had dark brown hair that was a tiny bit grey, But he still looked a bit young. A dark gray warn out trench coat, And he had a gold, Silver, And black U.S military army ceremonial saber at his right hip.

That man, Was none other than Koukennin Hikatori. Ross and Reikokuna's father.

"How long are we gonna sit around here for!?" one person said "Bitch said we'd get help soon but those motherfuckers out there just keep comin. And on top of that shit, The power and phones and shit are all fucked up!" Hiro said.

"I'm fine with anything" Daichi said "But, My wife needs to have her weekly blood transfusion, So can we go to the clinic soon?".

Kaito then slammed his hands on the table.

"You know, I still need to contact my office somehow!" he said.

Asami was trying her best to handle the situation.

"But, Um, Officer Matsushima said to wait here until she comes back with help. So Asa-no, I mean, This officer will do everything she can to-".

That's when Kaito shouted at her.

"You have no right to keep us as prisoners like this! What you do have is a duty to protect us!".

Koukennin then stopped his foot.

"Alright! That's enough out of you Kaito!" he said "This young girl is doing all she can to keep the situation under control until officer Matsushima comes back! So don't start shouting at her about your shit!".

Kaito just glared at Koukennin.

"And who do you think you are to give the orders around here Koukennin? Just because you own a weapon, Doesn't mean you call the shots here!" he said "In fact, You should be out there killing those monsters!".

Koukennin shook his head at him.

"A swords blade can only go so far Kaito" he said.

"Don't give me excuses!".

"Then don't yell at this officer!".

The two men kept glaring at each other. Kaz, Kohta, And Takashi however. Were outside as they were watching the event.

"Looks like...they seem to be causing a lot of trouble" Kohta said.

Kaz sighed as he tapped his foot.

"This group seems to be falling apart" he said "Groups are supposed to be together for a certain purpose. That's not the case with them. They're just clinging to the authority of the police".

Takashi then looked at Kaz.

"But they're putting all the blame on her" he said.

Kohta placed his finger on his chin.

"They've realized there's no use in relying on the police anymore" he said "They've realized the police aren't the saviors they thought they'd be, So they're placing the blame on the police woman".

Kaz turned back to the other group.

"Well...not all of them are blaming her" he said "That one man is defending her".

The others looked at the group to see the man.

"Oh, Yeah. It looks like he is" Takashi said.

Kohta looked at his friends.

"Guys. I know that we don't have to come to the rescue of every last person we meet who's in trouble" he said.

Takashi nodded.

"Yeah" he said.

That's when Kaz smiled.

"True...but that's boring!" he said "Let's make things more interesting".

Kohta and Takashi smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah! Let's have some fun!" Takashi said.

Meanwhile, The other group was having serious problems.

"What is talking like this going to do?!" Kaito said.

"If you were a respectable police officer you'd do something about the monsters outside!" Akane said as she then turned to Koukennin "And as for you Koukennin! You have a weapon, So you should be doing your job and killing those things outside as well!".

Koukennin crossed his arms as he looked at the two.

"Akane, Do you know how many of those undead are out there!?" he said "They are by the hundreds, So what good could one man with a sword do Hm? Besides, Officer Matsushima doesn't want any of us to go outside. She wanted us to stay put here, And that's what will do! So you and Kaito can shut it right now! And quit putting the blame of this poor girl for everything!".

Asami, Who was hiding behind Koukennin leaned her head to the side as she had small tears come down her face.

"K-Koukennin is right...this offi...Asami didn't get very good grades at the police academy, And she's just one girl..." she said.

Koukennin then turned to her.

"Hey now, It's alright" he said as he smiled at her "I know that you're trying your best to handle everything. I have faith in you".

Asami wiped her tears as she smiled back at him.

"T-thank you" she said.

Despite everything that has happened, Asami has always had to deal with the fact that she was mostly useless. Even her own officers regarded her as nothing more than that. But when she and her veteran found Koukennin. He had always been the one to back her up, And support her. He was kind to her, And he treated her as if she was his own child. And Asami looked up to him, Just as she looked up to Matsushima.

That's when the boys came into the conversation.

"Uhhh, Scuse me" Kohta said.

Koukennin and Asami looked at him.

"Hm? Oh hello there young man, May I help you with something?" Koukennin said.

That's when Kaito yelled at Kohta.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a very important conversation!" he said as he adjusted his glasses, Koukennin then glared at him.

"Kaito, Theirs no need to get snippy with this young man!" he said "If you don't watch it".

He then pulled out his saber.

"Then I'll shut your mouth for you!" Koukennin said darkly.

Kaito gulped, He really didn't want to be at the end of Koukennin's wrath.

"F-fine..." Kaito said.

Koukennin then sheathed his sword as he looked at Kohta.

"I am truly sorry about that" he said "Now, What can we help you with?".

"Well, I found something the police officer dropped, So I wanted to give it back to her" Kohta said.

Asami scratched her cheek.

"I dropped something?" she said.

Kohta nodded.

"Yes, This. Isn't this a police officer's gun". He said as he held out the gun to her.

The other group just looked with disbelief.

Asami was overjoyed.

"Ohh! Yes it is! It's a Smith and Wesson M.37 air weight! The prefectural police use this gun to enforce the law!" she said.

Hiro had his mouth drop.

"Whoa! Fuckin yeah! With that thing you can wreck those motherfuckers out there" he said.

Kaz then smiled at him as he wagged his finger.

"But, If the gun goes off, 'They' will all come gather to the source of the sound, Won't they? It would put us all in danger to use it like that. Plus there are only about as many bullets as there are people here" he said.

Kohta then added in.

"But anyway, The police officer should be the one with the police officer's gun" he said as he gave Asami a salute "Well then, I trust you will use it wisely!".

Asami smiled as she gave a salute at him.

"I will! Thank you for your cooperation!" she said.

The boys then walked away.

"Heh heh heh, I think that should work out fine" Kohta said.

Kaz nodded at him.

"agreed, Now she'll have a better time with those people" he said.

Takashi looked at him with worry.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do? If she has a gun like that, She may have more responsibility than she can handle" he said.

That's when Kaz nodded at him.

"Of course!" he said "Many years ago, The Sergeant majors in England's military forces used not muskets, But spears. Even today, High-ranking officers on the battlefield use relatively weak handguns. Why do you think that is Takashi?".

Takashi pondered at Kaz's question.

"Hmm, So they can defend themselves?" he said.

That' when Kohta spoke.

"Nope! It was so they could maintain the unity of the group. It's to show that they're in position where they can stab or shoot to death any soldiers who don't follow orders!" he said.

Takashi sighed.

"Is that all you two were getting at?" he said.

Kaz and Kohta nodded.

"Yup, Imagine the position that police woman is in now that she has a gun" Kaz said.

"It's better this way" Kohta said.

"Oh, Really!" a voice said.

The three then spotted Saya, Alice, And Zeke who had on a new set of clothes.

"Those guys are already on the edge aren't they?" she said "Besides that...what makes you two so sure she can even use that gun?".

Kaz then facepalmed.

"She's a police officer. She's definitely received some training, So her being able to use the gun isn't an issue" he said.

"What if they think she won't shoot?" Takashi said.

Saya just shrugged.

"Well, That's one possibility. I mean it's not like we can save everyone we meet!" she said.

That's when Alice started pulling on Saya's sleeve.

"Hm? What is it?".

Alice had a worried expression.

"Where's Shizuka?" she asked.

As soon as she said that everyone panicked.

"Oh shit!" Saya, Kohta, And Takashi said.

Kaz however then looked at the other group and quickly counted the number of people, That's when he realized that one of them was missing.

"Oh no..." he said as he tightened his fists "I'm gonna kill him!".

He then started running down the other end of the mall, Saya called out to him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she said.

Kaz turned to her.

"What do you think! I'm gonna stop Shimada!" he said as he ran even faster down the hall.

-mattress section-

Shizuka was sitting on a bed as she was resting while Shimada was at the end of the bed.

"c'mon just once" Shimada said "C'mon. You're the one who said you wanted to come here, Aren't you?".

Shizuka backed away a bit.

"No, I just meant that I wanted a bed because I'm so tired" she said "Plus, I have a boyfriend".

That's when Shimada got onto the bed.

"I don't give a shit!" he said as he then licked his lips "Just let me fuck you, Okay? With all the monsters roaming around now, I'm not gonna meet any women like you with such nice bodies" he said.

That's when he pulled out his weapon.

"If I'm not being clear enough" he said

Shizuka was scared as she scooted further until her back hit the wall, She really wished that someone would come to help her. Anyone at all.

Just then.

"Drop your weapon and let her go!".

Shimada turned to see Asami aiming her gun at him.

"S-stop it, Shimada!" Asami said.

Shimada grinned at her.

"Sorry, But you're not my type" he said.

That's when she pulled back the hammer on the back of the gun.

"I'm warring you!" she said.

Shimada freaked a bit.

"H-hey now.." he said with a bit of fright in his voice.

Asami just kept her glare at him as she aimed her gun at him still.

"Let go of her and drop your weapon, Now! Or else..." she said.

However, That's when Shimada noticed Asami's hand was shaking. He then started to smile.

"You'll shoot?" he said "You're shaking like that, And you expect me to believe you're gonna shoot!? If you're gonna shoot me...then shoot me!".

Asami was hesitating, She had never really shot any living person in her life. Even when she was in training.

Shimada then taunted her again.

"What's the matter!? Shoot me!" he said "Or is the little police chick too scared!?".

That's when everyone from Asami's group except Koukennin came down and saw the event unfolding.

Asami started shedding tears.

"She can shoot...she has to shoot! Asami's a police officer so she has to shoot to protect the citizenry!" she said.

Shimada was grinning at her as he then turned back to Shizuka who was still frightened.

"Well then, If your not gonna shoot" he said as he then grabbed Shizuka's shirt and ripped it open, Showing her large breasts under her black bra.

"Then you all can just watch the show!" he said.

Just then.

"SHIMADA!".

Shimada turned around, Only to be punched in the face by Kaz. Shimada got up to see his attacker.

"Oh you little brat! Now you're gonna get it!" he said as he then charged at Kaz.

Kaz smirked as he then started to dodge all of Shimada's attacks, That's when Kaz then started to land several punches into Shimada's chest. He then dropped kicked him to the ground.

Kaz then jumped on top of him as started beating him in the face.

"So!".

Punch!

"How does it feel!?".

Punch!

"to be on the other end of the fucking stick!?".

Punch!

Kaz kept punching him over and over and over again as he then grabbed his neck and started squeezing tightly.

"You're gonna pay for trying to rape one of my friend's Shimada!" Kaz said "And the only way to make you pay, Is to take away your life!".

Shimada was struggling to get Kaz off of him as he felt himself losing air more and more by the second.

"I'll end you, You hear me. I will put you down!" Kaz said.

"Then hurry up and do it already" a voice said from the other side.

Everyone turned to see that it was none other than Ross's older brother Reikokuna.

Kaz then released his grip on Shimada's neck as he then landed one more hard punch to his face, Knocking him out cold. He then got off of him as he looked at Reikokuna.

"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" Kaz said.

Reikokuna just smiled.

"Oh, It was no big deal really" he said "After you guys left, I followed your heat to find you".

"Our heat?".

"Correct, My abilities with my fire properties give me an ability to track anyone's body heat. I call it heat tracker, It allows me to see a visible structure of a person's body heat that generates an aura. And that said aura leaves a trail for me to follow as I see fit. And since I tracked Ross's body heat, His aura was pure white. So it was super easy for me to find you all" he said.

Kaz gritted his teeth.

"Dammit!" he said.

Reikokuna smirked.

"Yup, Your so called leader fucked you all over! Now I get to enjoy the moment" he said as he then turned to Shizuka.

"And in order to enjoy my victory, I think I'll have a bit of fun with her" he said darkly.

Shizuka panicked, She knew how serious Ross's older brother could be. But the thought of him raping her was even worse.

"N-no!" she said "I don't want you anywhere near me!".

Reikokuna then started to walk over to the bed.

"Aw you sure? I can be an animal when it comes to fucking girls like you" he said as he got on the bed, That's when Kaz threw a pillow at him.

"Back off Shizuka!" he said.

Reikokuna then held the pillow as it then started to burn in his hand, Everyone was scared out of their minds.

"What in the world? How is he doing that?" Kaito said.

"Fuck man! This guy is like some super villain from one of my manga's" Hiro said in disbelieve.

Reikokuna then threw the burned pillow on the ground as he stomped on it.

"You really just made a bad mistake in challenging me" he said as he activated his fire powers "But, I guess you'll do. I haven't really killed anyone in a while except for one person that was on Shido's bus".

Kaz gulped a bit as he got into a fighting stance.

"Who did you kill in that bastereds group?" he asked.

Reikokuna then coated his fists with fire.

"Meh, Some guy named Yamada who was wasting my time trying to find my brother" he said.

That's when Kaz felt his heart break a bit.

"W-what...what did you say?" he said in a shocked tone.

Reikokuna sighed in frustration.

"I said I killed some shit named Yamada, Little bastered was annoying" he said.

That's when Kaz gritted his teeth hard, As he gripped his fists even more.

"That little bastered was my best friend that you killed!" he said.

"Ohhh, Oh well. If he had kept his mouth shut then he would still be here".

"I'll kill you for murdering my best friend!".

Reikokuna then started laughing.

"Hahaha! Are you really serious? You think you can take ME! You must have some big balls, Or your one stupid fuck!" he said.

That's when he charged up his fire around his body.

"Guess you have a grudge against me now huh?" Reikokuna mocked.

Kaz then charged at him.

"Your going down!" he said.

But before Kaz could attack him, Someone then quickly dashed past him as they punched Reikokuna in the chest sending him flying into a pillar.

Kaz stopped in his tracks.

"the fuck!?".

That's when he saw that it was Ross.

"Looks like we have a stray" Ross said.

He then turned to see Shimada on the ground knocked out, Shizuka on the bed with a ripped shirt, Kaz, And the other group. Along with his own.

"What the hell happened here?" Ross asked.

Kaz then walked over to him.

"Out of my way Ross!" Kaz said "I need to have a word with your brother!".

Ross then stood in front him.

"No Kaz, My brother is just like me. You won't stand a fighting chance against him" he said.

Kaz then walked past him.

"I don't care what happens! He killed my best friend Yamada!" he said.

Ross turned to him.

"He what!?" he said.

Kaz then cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna beat him down, I'm gonna aveange my best friend!" he said.

That's when Reikokuna got to his feet as he had now had his red short wild hair, Along with his sky blue eyes. He then looked at Ross and smiled widely.

"Brother!" Reikokuna said as he then made his feet glow bright red.

"Firefly!" he said as he then launched at Ross with blinding speed. Ross quickly glanced at his brother before defended himself, As Reikokuna then tackled him through three pillars and out of the store.

Kaz then ran after them.

"Leave some room for me Ross!" he said.

That's when Saya grabbed him.

"agh! Let go of me Saya!".

"Are you stupid!? You'll just get yourself killed. You're no match for Reikokuna".

"He killed my friend!".

"Then let Ross take care of it!".

"No! I need to kill him as well!".

That's when Takashi and Kohta held him down.

"Kaz please, We can't afford to lose you!" Kohta said "So just let it go, And let Ross take care of it!".

Kaz struggled to get free from his friends grip as he watched the two brother's fight.

Ross and Reikokuna were outside the matress store as Reikokuna then kicked his younger brother aside.

"Come on! Get up!" Reikokuna said "Get up so we can see who is the better experiment!".

Ross was holding his stomach, He was still weak from the other day. And since he used up so much of his bloodlust drive. He didn't have a fighting chance.

He the. Got to his feet as he then activated his blue lightning.

"You know, Theirs this little thing called shock therapy!" Ross said "You should try it!".

He then slammed his right hand on the ground.

"Shock storm!" he said.

Reikokuna then activated his flame shield under his feet as it lifted him into the air, Ross was stunned.

"What?!" Ross said.

Reikokuna smiled darkly.

"Not bad for the first son of Tsumetai" he said as he then created a fire sword.

"Flame sword" he said in a whisper.

Ross then charged up his lighting as he made a red lighting sword.

"Lightning blade" he said in a whisper as well.

Reikokuna then raised up his flame sword as a huge fireball formed on the tip of the fire blade.

"Heat wave!" he said.

That's when Reikokuna swung down his sword, Unleashing a large wave of fire, Ross quickly dogged rolled out of the way of the attack.

He then ran at his brother as he held his lighting blade at the ready.

"Let's do this!" he said.

Reikokuna smiled widely.

"As you wish!" he said as then charged at him as well.

But before the two could clash there swords, Someome intervened.

"Enough!".

Koukennin then struck down Ross and Reikokuna's weapons with his saber. The two boys looked at the man in utter shock.

"F-father..." Ross said with shock and happiness in his voice.

Reikokuna gritted his teeth.

"Out of my way old man!" he said with hate in his voice as he activated one of his fireballs.

Koukennin then quickly grabbed Reikokuna by the neck and slammed him into the ground hard, Knocking him out.

"Whew, Glad that's over with" he said.

"Dad...".

Koukennin then turned to his side to see his son.

"Ross..." he said with relief.


End file.
